Romantic Princess
by Isela Cullen
Summary: Bella siempre habia soñado con ser una rica Heredera.. su vida da un cambio inesperado cuando descubre que es la nieta perdida del emperador Aro Vulturi,Edward el lider de 4 Caballeros del sur no piensa hacerle la vida sencilla E&B amor-odio humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Aclarando los personajes no son mios son exclusivos de la saga de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los inclui en una historia..**

**Hola ps los invito a leer mi fic esta basado en una telenovela japonesa que la verdad a mi me encanto y ahora quiero compartirla con ustedes., espero dejen sus rewies se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios...**

**_Sumary_**

Adoptada por una familia de clase media, Bella siempre ha tenido el sueño de ser una rica heredera. Quien iba a saber que su sueño se iba a hacer realidad. Nieta del prestigiado Aro Vulturi. Mientras comienza una nueva vida como heredera, todos los días se ven llenos de excitación y sorpresa, sin embargo las cosas parecen un poco diferentes a como ella se había imaginado que serían. Pues Edward el lider de los 4 Caballeros del viento del sur no piensa dejarselo facil... E&B

**_Prologo!!_**

Todas las chicas normales y corriente lo han soñado alguna vez. Despertarse un dia, de repente convertidas en la princesita de una prestigiada familia, seria maravilloso, despertarte a la hora que quieras. Tomar el te de la tarde charlando viviendo despreocupadamente el estilo de vida de una princesa… Por supuesto para vivir la vida de una princesa de cuento, se necesita algo esencial que no podemos olvidar…

Y es… un hermoso castillo…

¿Pero por que llamamos imaginación a la imaginación?..

Es porque es difícil de que suceda en la vida real. Durmiendo es posible, primero necesito dormime en mi cama de principesca. …

Dije saltando a mi sofacama.. el cual se doblo conmigo en el…

¡papi! No terminaste de arreglar la cama…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPITULO 1

Como siempre me dirigía a mi trabajo en mi bicicleta.. claro no tenia dinero para los pasajes del bus y ahí me estaba esperando mi amiga Alice ella tan linda y guapo con su cabello obscuro parado en picos como siempre

-Bella por que has venido tan tarde hoy?

-un raton a visitado el restaurant de la Bella Italia, el jefe dijo que si alguien lo atrapaba le daría una recompensa de $200 Dls

-Bella realmente lo agarraste, son tan asquerosos recuérdame ir a comprarte ropa-

-claro que lo encontré y no ya sabes que tienes prohibido gastar tu dinero en mi- ahora tenia que disfrazarme de oso y dar folletos con este calor pero el pago lo valia

-Bella estas bien, con ese traje de oso hoy hace mucho calor

-ya se que hace mucho calor, pero si llevo este traje ganare $100 Dls mas

-Solo por 100 Dls vas a tomar una insolación mejor yo te los doy- ella siempre con sus ideas de gastar su dinero en mi…

-Ahorrando cada centavo, un dia 100, diez días 1000, y en cien días ya tienes 10 mil y en un año 36 500..

-No entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto, si ganas mas de 36 500 al año, es difícil juntar el enganche de una casa, se necesita mucho dinero.

-No importa lo difícil que sea lo importante es intentarlo ¿tengo razón?

-supongo que si pero no estoy muy segura

¿Oye Alice no sientes como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando?

-si claro- señalo con el dedo- haya esta el supervisor lo saludamos con la mano y noa gran sinria jaja realmente nos habi pillado

-Corre Alice… le dije mientras empece a dar folletos como loca en la plaza, pero hacia tanta calor que de repente todo se volvió negro…

A veces, realmente a veces desearía que cuando me despertara, no necesitara preocuparme por el dinero, no tener que trabajar durante un dia soleado por tan solo 100 Dls, por supuesto solo lo pienso, es imposible que al despertarme FUERA UNA PERSONA DIFERENTE.. eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas..

Cuando abri los ojos ahí estaban renee y Charlie.. o como a ellos les gustaba que los llamara mami y papi estaban algo deschavetados pero realmente los quería.. de repente recordé..

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No estaba repartiendo folletos?

-mientras trabajaste tuviste una insolación y te desmayaste- Alice había acertado demonios esa chica era vidente o tenia pacto con el diablo..

-Alice y el supervisor te trajeron a casa

¿esperen y el dinero que iba ganar no lo he perdido y lleve puesto el traje de oso bajo el sol mucho tiempo? Llorare.. mi dinero.. .dije muy triste y haciendo puchero

-¿y quien a dicho que no te han pagado? Dijo Renee- el supervisor dijo que habías trabajado muy duro y te pago 500 Dls aunque no hubieras terminado

-parecia un hombre tacaño pero realmente es un buen hombre..

No tendras que trabajar tanto bella nosotros pagaremos tu matricula..

-bueno junte dinero para la matricula pero también para otras cosas

-¿otras cosas? ¿ que cosas? –pregunto Charlie

- secreto

-o my pequeña hija ya tiene secretos que no me cuenta, estoy tan triste – decía melodramático en el piso

-Papi tu actuación es penosa, aunque quieras conmoverme no voy a decírtelo

-Lo hice tan mal Renee?

-ahora descanza un poco.. que mamá te despertara cuando este la comida vale

-si lloro asi es mejor? Dijo arrodillandoce y gimoteando

- no , para ya de actuar..dijo mi madre que se lo llevo de la oreja mientras el aullava jaja

[*]Solo viendo a mi padres a mi lado, siento que me rodea la felicidad, incluso cuando mi familia sea típica y pequeña, lo tenemos todo, aun asi todavía quiero una casa mas grande, necesito ahorrar lo suficiente para la entrada..[*]

Sobre mi buro había un periódico que Alice me había traido de esos prestijiados que le solian llevar a su padre en la oficina..

Y el encabezado decía EMP Edificio "Beauty" solo por el nombre ya sabes que es muy caro, un metro cuadrado por 1 200 000 Dls y el mas pequeño es de 100 m2 eso es igual a 120 millones por un piso tengo que trabajar mucho, si puedo ganar 20 000 en un mes y si no como ni bebo lo lograre en 400 años, entonces debi de empezar a ahorrar desde la dinastía ming, aunque no necesite comer ni beber, no puedo vivir 400 años ni que fuera inmortal desee ser vampiro.. Pero este objetivo debería ser mas fácil que un castillo.. al pie de la pagina había 4 fotografias el primero… era un joven palido con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y con un cabello cobrizo todo despeinado..

.¡oh que chico tan elegante y atractivo! El segundo mm ese tampoco estaba nada mal su sonrisa era muy radiante y con una larga cabellera

¡Oh y estos dos también son muy monos! El tercero era muy fuerte con una cara picara y el cuarto tenia cara de adolorido… Eran tan guapos

Son atractivos y ricos. Yo solo tengo una cuchara de plástico…Pero no me importa cada cual tiene su destino.

De repente mientras dormia todo en mi humilde casa empezó a temblar..

Entre las frágiles paredes podía escuchar a charlie . preguntar

¿se puede saber quien es usted?

¿claro puedo contestar si usted es Charlie Swan?- le contesto una voz muy servicial…

Yo tal vez si … o tal vez- Mi papá estaba dudando de si el era el?

Mi madre abrió la puerta y escuche su voz de cómo cuando esta nerviosa

-¿dios mio que sucede? Charlie Swan ¿Qué has hecho?

No hay de que preocuparse no somos personas malas –contesto esa voz tan servicial..

-No son malas entonces de que tipo de personas son – pregunto mi padre

Nosotros somos, yo soy el mayordomo de la familia Vulturi, mi apellido es Denali, mi nombre es Eleazar..

¿LA FAMILIA VULTURI?- Pregunto mi padre, el millonario Aro Volturi, de esa familia Vulturi

-Correcto, estoy aquí en representación de la familia Vulturi, busco al señor Charlie Swan, el cual tiene que regrearle algo muy valioso a mi amo..

-Señor Denali, usted debe estar equivocado ¿Cómo mi familia podría tener algo tan valioso del señor Aro Vulturi? ¿No hay nada verdad Charlie?- Renee estaba molesta

-Por supuesto que no, no somos ladrones.. señor Denali ¿no se habrá usted equivocado de persona?.. dijo mi padre

-Imposible, hemos realizado una investigación minusiosa, algo muy importante que le pertenece a mi amo esta en su casa..

¿en nuestra casa?¿que es?- pregunto renne

Su hija … contesto- la señorita Isabella …es la nieta perdida del señor Vulturi

Todo paso tan rápido… que me acerque a ellos esto debería ser una broma si una broma

¿Qué? Soy la nieta del señor Aro Vulturi- mis padres asintieron esto es una broma jaja jugare con ellos

-¿De esa persona tan rica que si pusiera su dinero en una fila muy larga daría la vuelta al mundo varias veces? ¿la persona mas rica de cualquier dinastía Aro Vulturi? -mis padres asintieron de nuevo

Y aunque un metro cuadrado cueste 1200,000 Dls, si no como ni bebo durante 400 años, entonces podre comprar un piso de la mansión Volturi- Renee y Charlie empezaron a llorar eso me asustaba

Entonces hice mi mejor actuación de cuando ganas un millón de dólares y no te lo puedes creer

-Oh no lo puedo creer soy nieta de la familia Vulturi ¿Cómo puede ser cierto?- Renne sollozo mas fuerte, mientras Charlie la abrazaba..

-Ey papi, mami, ustedes actúan mejor que yo- ¿haber donde están las cámaras? ¿quieren que vuelva a hacer mi actuación? Ellos seguían llorando hasta que Charlie hablo…

Bella , no hay ninguna cámara, papi y mami te están diciendo la verdad

-Esta noticia, es tan repentina- dije figiendo llorar..- Yo, yo , debo ir a trabajar, cuando este en el trabajo pensare en toda mi historia de mi identidad secreta- seguían llorando asi que me acerque a abrazarlos…

- ustedes siempre serán mi papi y mi mami, mi Charlie y mi Renee..

-Si no crees lo que te decimos, asómate y mira- me dijo Renee apuntando a la ventana, y le hice caso cuando acabaría esta broma.. pero no podía creer lo que miraba.. una limosina resguardada con muchos guaruras y un hombre vestido de negro con cabello obscuro que me saludaba??

¿como esta usted señorita?- no esto no estaba bien corri hacia mi padres esto simplemente no era cierto que etsaba pasando…los mire fijamente esperando una respuesta sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos..

Vienen de parte de la familia Vulturi, han venido a llevarte a casa, papi no te mintió- dijo Charlie

-por favor dejen de decir mentiras me están asustando- ahora los tres llorábamos

-Bella, tu padre dice la verdad, eres la nieta de Aro Vulturi la cual perdió hace 17 años, tu nombre es Amia Vulturi- dijo Renne-Papi y mami te compramos Bella, como no podíamos tener hijos, fuimos a un orfanato a adoptar un niño, pero no los negaron por ser pobres, nosotros realmente queríamos un hijo, entonces pensamos un plan y mediante contactos, encontramos a un traficante de niños, el cual nos dijo que habías sido abandonada en la calle, nunca pensamos en encontrar a tu verdadera familia, no pensamos, en que un enemigo de tu abuelo te hubiera secuestrado, por fortuna la famila Vulturi te ha encontrado, ahora regresas con tu verdadera familia, ahora no necesitas vivir en pobresa, ahora no deberas trabajar como una exclava- un golpe en la puerta nos sorprendió…

El mayordomo Denali, esta aquí, mami te ayudara a hacer tu maleta

¿hacer mi maleta?

-Hoy el mayordomo te llevara con la familia Vulturi tu familia. Dijo Charlie

-No quiero ir- le aclare

-Papi sabe que en estos momentos no aceptas la verdad, pero ellos son la familia Vulturi, no es una broma,

-yo tampoco bromeo ¿Cómo puedo aceptarlo?, ustedes han sido mis padres durante 17 años, y ahora resulta que ya no son mi papi y mi mami, pensaba que era una persona y ahora resulta que soy otra, yo no la conozco.. ¿Quién es ella? Yo solo conozco a Isabella Marie Swan, solo se que ustedes son mis papás ... lo poco que pensé que tenia ahora lo he perdido, todo lo que tengo es falso- de nuevo tocaron la puerta

¿quieren que me vaya con un extraño? ¿Ya no me quieren? ¿ya no me quieren?- exiji

-¿Cómo podemos no quererte? ¿Cómo podemos querer que te vayas?

Mama me ayudo a hacer i maleta la hora había llegado pero yo había tomado una descicion… y se la dije al mayordomo…

-No voy a ir con usted, no quiero cambiar mi forma de vida

-osea a la señorita le asustan los cambios

No estoy asustada yo.. –Dude- todo esto es muy raro

-Usted no siente curiosidad de conocer al señor Vulturi… a su abuelo

-Yo…

-El todo estos años la a estado buscando, y la ha estado extrañando mucho, señorita usted quiere decepcionar a un anciano solitario

-entonces puedo llevar a ellos conmigo..dije señalando a mis ¿padres?

.. jajajaj ,…. No—me contesto

Bella no es conveniente que nosotros vayamos dado que tu adopción fue ilegal es hora de que veaz al señor Vulturi , si quieres regresar puedes volver cuando quieras, no importa lo que suceda siempre seras nuestra hija estaremos espérandote.. –ese era el adiós había llegado el momento de abordar la limosina decirle adiós a Isabella swan..

[*]Es verdad de repente me he convertido en una señorita de familia rica, no es tan fabuloso como pensé, nueva vida nuevo ambiente, Extraños todo esto crea ansiedad puede que solo este soñando.. Me pellizque .. y aunque el pellizco había dolido en mi corazón no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo, alguien que miraba en las noticias ahora es mi abuelo..

-Señor Denali como es el señor Vulturi digo mi abuelo.. que clase de persona es??

- Emp es una persona muy extricta- dijo

-¿Emp? Repetí confundida

-Si asi le decimos es una abreviatura.. ya sabes el originalmente es un EMPERADOR de Italia, el todo lo que quiere, usara su fuerza para lograrlo..

Eso yo lo llamaría terco y no Emperador, una persona obstinada este abuelo da miedo

¿Entonces tengo hermanos?

-No usted es la única nieta de Emp

-¿Entonces quienes son los 4 chicos que siempre aparecen con el?

Oh usted se refiere a los cuatro caballeros del viento del SUR??

¿Por qué los llaman asi?

Es asi como llamamos a los parientes de la familia Vulturi, un titulo para los cuatro hijos de las familias del viento del sur, las 4 familias solo tuvieron un hijo en las ultimas cuatro generaciones, antes no teníamos noticias de usted señorita, dado eso Emp hizo entrar a la casa Vulturi a los primos de las familias del viento del sur, para que tuvieran una educación y asi encontrar al siguiente heredero del Imperio Vulturi… sus nombres son… Edward, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper..

No se preocupe después usted sabra que es lo que la une a los 4 Caballeros del viento del sur…

[*] ASI COMO EN UN SUEÑO LAS GRANDES PUERTAS DEL PALACIO SE ABRIERON ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI.. TENGO LA SENSACION DE QUE ME ACABAN DE CORONAR, VIENDO EL PALACIO SOLO PUEDO DECIR… WOOOW[*]

**En el siguiente capitulo sabremos mas de los 4 cabelloros del viento del sur .. y que es lo que los une a Bella...**

**adelanto en el sig cap Bella se encontrara con Edward... agan sus apuestas...**

**perdon por mis faltas de ortografia :P**

**dejen sus r.. necesito su apoyo besos**

Isela Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclarando los personajes no son mios son de la estupenda Stephenie Meyer y su increible saga--- yo solo los inclui en esta historia...**

**Hola a todos mil gracias por los rewies y las alarmas me hacen muy feliz-- contestando las preguntas la telenovela en la que esta basada es Tailandesa y se llama Romantic Princess, lo prometido es deuda en este cap sabran mas de los cabelleros del viento del sur..**

******************************************************************************************************

Cap. 2…

En una carretera desierta se ven venir dos coches a toda velocidad… un Jeep Rojo un Aston Martin Vanquish.. Ganando la carrera el gran Jeep… llegando a la playa

-SI yes yes.. –grito Emmett-ganamos Jacob

-Hoy el tiempo es realmente agradable, parece que alguien no piensa lo mismo- dijo Jacob mirando a Edward

-No me molestes Jake

-Entonces me parece que ya lo has escuchado Edy

-Escuchar que?- pregunto Emmett

-Emp ha encontrado a Amia – dijo Jasper en tono de seriedad como siempre

-¿eso es cierto? ¿No había desaparecido hace 17 años? ¿la han encontrado? – dijo Emmett

-Escuche que Emp ya envió a Eleazar por ella- dijo Jacob

-Oh Eleazar fue personalmente por ella? – dijo Emmett sorprendido el nunca se separaba de Aro

-Correcto, enviando a Eleazar significa que todo esta decidido- dijo Jacob

-MM quien sabe tal vez todo sea un fraude para quedarse con la fortuna de Emp lo han hecho muy bien por cierto– dijo Emmett

-Eso parece, pero Edward ¿Qué el gran sucesor del trono Vulturi no esta preocupado?- Edward se giro y le envió una mirada de Edward a Jacob el cual sonrió irónicamente en su rostro

-Esta preocupado por la nieta biológica de Emp – dijo Jasper recargado en el Aston

-¿En serio? Primo ¿te preocupa que sea una impostora?- pregunto Emmett

-Realmente espero que sea una impostora por su propio bien…

-Woow- si estoy soñando ese castillo era enorme toda la servidumbre me esta esperando

-Bienvenida señorita- me dijeron todos en coro

--Su casa parece un museo

-Señorita discúlpeme, esta es su casa- me dijo Eleazar... Oh mi casa

Al entrar al castillo... Había más sirvientes cuanta gente trabajaba aquí

-Bienvenida señorita… - en coro de nuevo y haciendo una reverencia, ahí en el fondo de la gran pared estaba una fotografía parecía de bodas o algo así

¿Quién será? ¿Cómo podemos parecernos tanto? – me pregunte a mi misma como ellos se parecían a mi

-Señorita por aquí, por favor – me guio Eleazar sacándome así de mis pensamientos me guio hacia un pasillo enorme lleno de luces y cuatros realmente este era un museo de repente desde el fondo del pasillo se venia acercando la cosa mas hermosa parada sobre la tierra un ángel que digo un ángel un dios griego, es cuerpo, ese cabello sus ojos… juro que asta me frote los ojos quizás sigo dormida... Se acerco a nosotros con un paso muy agracil .. Es el chico del anuncio, realmente es el, me miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada petulante..

-Joven Amo Edward ¿Cómo esta usted?- el era Edward su nombre era Edward

-Mayordomo Eleazar, buenos días- pero el no me quitaba la vista esperando que yo le dijera algo su mirada me deslumbro.. Respira bella… me recordé

-Oh mi nombre es Bella, yo soy— ¿yo era? Ni yo misma estaba segura tome un respiro y seguí- Bueno no puedo explicarlo con claridad, pero imagino que ya lo sabes,- dio un paso hacia ami y yo que no podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota que tenia se agacho hasta tener sus ojos a la altura de los míos estábamos a escasos 5 cm de distancia... Estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando el hablo sin quitarme los ojos de encima...

-Se parece a la señora Esme ¿Estas seguro que es ella?- que!!?¡? creía que era una impostora que le sucede si ni siquiera yo quería venir ahora tenia ganas de golpearlo idiota

-Si joven Amo Edward

-¿Cuales son las pruebas?- hablaba como si yo no estuviera presente oh lo mato solo apreté mis puños y no pude callar tenia que ponerlo en su lugar idiota

-¿Oye y a ti que te pasa? Son ustedes los que me han traído aquí- desearía que alejara su hermoso rostro de mi.. si no juro que lo golpeo quería darle un puñetazo

-Joven amo Edward después de que se reúna con Emp todo se aclarara- el puso una hermosa sonrisa torcida y dijo

-asi que cabe la posibilidad de que sea una impostora

-Joven Amo Edward si no desea nada mas tengo que llevar a la señorita a que conozca a Emp- giro su hermoso rostro hacia Eleazar y dijo:

-termine su misión, averiguaremos que es una impostora – y se alejo golpeando mi hombro con el suyo haciéndome girar…y el caminaba dándome la espalda y las palabras salieron a borbotones

-ey ¿Qué quieres decir? Así que ya decidiste que soy una impostora, fueron ellos los que me trajeron aquí- sonrió y siguió caminando dándome la espalda estaba apunto de salir corriendo tras de el solo que el mayordomo me detuvo

-Señorita, no se enfade, Emp esta esperando para conocerla.. Entramos en una habitación ahí estaba un hombre parado de espaldas con un bastón y su larga melena negra pero con algunas canas..

-Emp la señorita esta aquí- Se giro y me miro fijamente el era tan pálido como yo, se acerco a mi y tenia una gran sonrisa y sus ojos revelaban gran emoción

-Esos ojos, realmente son parecidos, mira Eleazar ¿Realmente se parece a Esme?

-Si Emp la señorita y la señora realmente se parecen- contesto el señor Denali

¿Cómo que se parecen? ¡ Son casi idénticas! Amia el abuelo finalmente te ha encontrado- me dijo emocionado pero si yo no era su nieta como partirle el corazón a este pobre anciano

-¿No Cree que debería investigar un poco mas?, puede que yo no sea la Amia Vulturi que usted busca

-No hay ninguna equivocación, antes de verte yo estaba seguro un 90% ahora es un 100%, tu eres mi nieta Amia

-Pero yo..

-¿Has desayunado ya? Te fueron a buscar temprano no has debido desayunar ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Si desayunaras con el abuelo, he esperado este momento durante años ¿Denali prepara la mesa?

-Si amo.. Nos dirigimos al comedor.. si ero era un comedor había músicos y también una enorme enorme mesa… como de 10 metros de distancia era enorme y llena de comida mi abuelo de un extremo de la mesa y yo de la otra yo solo tenia la boca abierta no podía creerlo.

-Amia come, hsjheugbsjbcs- no le entendía nada

-ah ¿Qué? No puedo oírte – le dije y entonces Eleazar empezó a gritar

-EMP HA DICHO QUE LA SEÑORITA AMIA COMA LO QUE LE APETEZCA SOLO COMA ¿LO ESCUCHO BIEN AHORA?- entonces yo también empecé a gritar

¿SIEMPRE COMEN AQUÍ DE ESA MANERA?

-SI SEÑORITAAAAAA!!!!

-Pues vaya ¿Cómo pueden comer así? Si se supone que el desayuno es para compartir juntos.. A ya se tome mi silla y la empecé a arrastrar cerca de Emp pero mi silla cada vez se hacia mas pesada así que me gire para ver lo que pasaba y había 10 sirvientas o mas deteniendo mi silla en el piso una sirvienta vestida de negro no de azul como las otras se acerco a mi dándome un gran susto

-Señorita Amia, nosotras podemos llevársela- me dijo

-Señorita Amia debe dejar que ellas lo hagan ¿quiere sentarse a un lado de Emp? dijo- Eleazar yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Así esta mejor, no hay necesidad de gritar ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? Le dije a Emp

-por supuesto

-¿Cómo puede tener la certeza que yo soy su nieta?- el sonrió

-Denali – el aplaudió y trajeron un gran pizarrón con varias fotos

Y empezó a explicar,,

Esta es la señorita Amia cuando tenia un año, como podemos ver en el muslo izquierdo, diez milímetros por debajo de la nalga, hay una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón..

-¿Y como saben que yo tengo una igual?- le pregunte

-Aparentemente esta es usted- dijo señalando una fotografía mi amplia yo en paños menores enroje peor que un tomate..

-Si mire esta es usted y aquí esta la marca en el muslo izquierdo- como se atrevieron

-¿Cómo han podido hacerme esa foto? Es ilegal- los acuse entonces Emp hablo

-Hace 17 años por un descuido nuestro, te rapto un enemigo de la familia, después se debió asustar y te abandono en una cuneta todos estos años debió ser el deseo del abuelo por encontrarte, hemos buscado por todos los rincones del mundo, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo incluido yo mismo perdimos todas las esperanzas de encontrarte- lo dijo con un gran suspiro y lagrimas en sus ojos

-Entonces ¿Cómo supieron que me encontraba con la familia Swan? -Se puso de pie y dijo

-Gracias a que te pareces a tu madre, el mes pasado un viejo amigo mío me dijo que había visto a una joven que se parecía mucho a mi nuera, envie a alguien a investigarte, Finalmente te he encontrado..

-Entonces ¿y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? Emp agacho la cabeza y Eleazar hizo una seña y todos los sirvientes abandonaron la habitación

-Han muerto

-¿Muerto?

-Sucedió hace 11 años, en un terrible accidente mientras te buscaban, ese dia tus padres recibieron una nota, que decía que había una niña en el sur que podía ser su hija, rápidamente fueron a comprobarlo pero..

************EMP FLASH BACK***ARO FLASH BACK*************

-Emp el joven amo y la señora han tenido un accidente en la autopista-dijo Eleazar

Luego ellos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de un hospital… donde lo llevaron a reconocer los cuerpos el de su hijo y el de su nuera

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible, cuando el joven amo Carlisle y la señora llegaron sus señales de vida eran muy débiles..- dijo el doctor

-Entonces ¿han encontrado a Amia?

-NO..

Eleazar déjame solo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer que suceda esto?..

********************fin de flash back***************

[*]No puedo creer que mis padres biológicos murieran en un accidente automovilístico mientras me buscaban [*]

-Gracias a dios, al final te hemos encontrado, pobre niña lo que debes haber sufrido todos estos años, la pareja que te compro ilegalmente, ¿te trato bien?-

-Oh si me han tratado muy, muy bien aunque ellos son muy pobres, pero aun asi se han portado muy bien conmigo

-La gente que compra niños ilegalmente debe tener algunos "problemas" morales. No te preocupes puedes decirme la verdad. El abuelo no te va a juzgar, ahora estas en casa, no voy a perseguirles

-A decir verdad.. No he reconocido que usted sea mi abuelo

-Por lo que he visto ellos realmente te han tratado muy bien, por lo tanto no voy a denunciarles

-¿denunciarles?

-La compra de niños es ilegal

-Pero… si ellos no me hubieran comprado. Yo podría estar en estos momentos muerta, es posible que el traficantes de niños me hubiera vendido en muy lejos

-Podría haber sucedido

-Por lo tanto deberías estarles agradecido

-Se los agradeceré apropiadamente, Nuestra casa familiar podría resultarte algo grande, le diré a Denali que te prepare un celular, te será muy útil viviendo aquí

-Pero aun no he decidido si viviré aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres un apartamento que se cae a pedazos?

-Pienso que es muy agradable

-¿Qué tiene de agradable? Es pequeño y destartalado según mis investigaciones, incluso has tenido que trabajar para pagar tu matricula, el matrimonio Swan solo tiene ingresos de 10 000 Dls al mes o es acaso que te gusta vivir en la pobreza.

-Es verdad, mi familia es pobre, puede que para otras personas, seamos muy pobres, unos mendigos. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero parece que mi perspectiva y la perspectiva del abuelo son diferentes gracias por tu hospitalidad...y adiós.

-Espera, el abuelo a parecido algo brusco, perdóname ¿si? ¿quédate un poco mas? Al menos esta noche- no le hice caso y seguí caminando hacia la puerta

-DENALI- grito Emp entonces millones de guardias me rodearon

-Señorita quédese por favor- me dijo Eleazar

-Vale, me quedo- acepte por miedo de que me secuestraron o amordazaran aquí hay muchos guardias

-Amia es una buena chica- Amia porque siempre me llamaba asi era como cuando me llamaban Isabella no me gusta simplemente soy Bella

-¿Pero puede dejar de llamarme Amia? Ese nombre me resulta extraño

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Bella

-Si eso te hace feliz Amia

-Es Bella

-Bella- repitió Emp

Edward Pov

Estábamos jugando golf a las afueras del palacio era el turno de Jacob y justamente su celular sonó:

-SI, esta bien- guardo su celular en el bolsillo

-James ha dicho que ya tiene el nuevo Yate, esta amarrado en el puerto pesquero, pregunto si queremos unirnos a el.

-Claro que si chicas candentes encontraremos- dijo Emmett flexionando sus músculos

-Si claro porque no- dijo Jasper

-Edward ¿y tu?- entonces mi celular sonó

-Hola, Emp

-_Necesito que vengas a conocer a mi nieta_

_-_Vale, no hay problema. Y cerré mi celular

-Me parece que alguien no puede venir, esa llamada tiene relación con la princesita- dijo Jacob

-mm Todavía no me creo que ella realmente sea Amia Vulturi

-Pero fuimos los primeros en verla cuando ella llego, y se parece a la señora Esme- dijo Emmett

-Hay mucha gente en el mundo que se parece y no son familia- le conteste

-Por favor, la has rechazado de buenas a primeras, sabiendo la clase de persona que es Emp ¿crees que se ha equivocado durante la investigación?- me di la vuelta odiaba cuando Jacob tenia razón

-Edward, después de la travesía en el yate de James iremos al nuevo bar Eclipse, si terminas con tus asuntos con la princesita podrás encontrarnos ahí, tráela contigo..

Idiota ahora el sabe lo que pasara yo soy el elegido ahora mi destino será casarme con ella pero no estoy dispuesto a eso a partir de hoy la are desear no haber nacido siendo una Vulturi tanto que no querrá casarse conmigo eso estoy seguro tanto de cómo que soy Edward Cullen el líder de los 4 caballeros del viento del Sur…

*¨**********

**chanchan..musica de suspenso jaja q les parecio se aceptan jitomatazos jaja**

**disculpa por las faltas de ortogafia soy humana lo siento.. en el sig capitulo veremos mas de la relacion de amor-odio de Bella y edward!!!**

**pobresita la tacha de impostora y ella con ganas de golpearlo**

**dejen un r.. gracias tambien a los q pasan a mi otro fic ... gracias por sus comentarios**

** besos tratare de actualizar pronto,...**

**isela[*]**

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer y su genial saga.**

**Espero les guste, como les prometi hoy mas Edward-Bella**

**Capitulo 3**

**[Bella POV]**

Señorita, esta es su habitación, por favor descanse si hay algo que necesite, háganoslo saber por favor- y me dejo sola

-Woow esta habitación es enorme, demasiado grande, marque mi celular nuevo y llame a mi papi

-Papi, soy Bella, me han obligado a quedarme esta noche así que dormiré aquí- entonces me encontré con un gran closet así como los que deberían de existir en los sueños de Alice

-Woow papi, papi, hay un armario que es dos veces nuestro comedor

-Papi el lavabo es más grande que mi habitación, papi no te creerás como es todo esto todo es a lo "grande", siento como si todavía estuviera soñando

-Papi también se siente como si también estuviera soñando, Bella vamos a calmarnos, averiguaremos si realmente estamos soñando- y me colgó yo seguí corriendo hasta que encontré la cama

Este es el verdadero estilo de vida de una princesa, especialmente esto tan grande y tan blanda y me avente a la cama rodando sobre ella tan blanda y confortable, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban fijamente y a escasos 5 cm de mi rostro-

-Parece que te estas adaptando a la vida de la familia Vulturi, -

-ahh!!!!!!- me levante de la cama

- Oh lo siento lo olvidaba, no estas aquí por esto, así que no hay nada que acostumbrarse aquí- se fue como si nada entonces lo seguí como se atrevía a entrar así aquí

-Hey tu no tienes modales, no has llamado antes de entrar- lo acuse

-Llame, pero alguien era feliz rodando sobre la cama por eso no oyó- me contesto pero sin detenerse así que me puse enfrente de el

-¿Es cierto? En ese caso no deberías haber entrado sin permiso- se agacho y quedo a la altura de mis ojos como le gustaba estar tan cerca de mí sentía su aliento en mi rostro

-Entonces necesitas ¿Qué llame una vez mas?- tenia que zafarme del encanto de sus ojos así que me gire y le conteste del tono mas casual que pude

-No es necesario

-Mejor, yo tampoco quiero- Solo esta fingiendo

¿Qué quieres?- estaba apunto de golpearlo engreído

-Emp me ha pedido que te enseñe la mansión

-No es necesario no voy a vivir aquí- y menos con el aquí y me fui asiéndome la indignada entonces el empezó a aplaudir que estaba loco

-Eres buenas, sabes retirarte con el fin de avanzar- me tuve que regresar a ponerme en frente de el

-Eres una persona muy rara, el abuelo me ha pedido que me quede

-Abuelo, abuelo, lo dices con tanta naturalidad-me dijo de forma arrogante

-¿Es necesario que me hables de esa forma tan grosera?

-Mi profesor siempre me dijo que no hay necesidad de ser agradable con la gente que quiere robar tu fortuna.

-Eres tan raro. Para empezar han sido ustedes los Vulturis, que me han llamado Amia Vulturi puedes preguntar si no me crees- estaba apunto de llorar eso me pasaba cuando me enojaba

-Oh he preguntado así que he querido comprobar por mi mismo la PRUEBA- que estaba loco quería ver mi marca debajo de mi nalga pervertido

-como puedo enseñar "eso" así como así- me recargue en la pared así que el se acerco a mi poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y pegándose a mi lo sentía por todas partes su aliento me pegaba en el rostro y su cara estaba muy cerca de mi estaba empezando a hiperventilar gire mi rostro y el pego su boca a mi oído..

-Es solo una marca de nacimiento situada en el muslo o puede ser un tatuaje por lo que no quieres que lo vea- me dijo seductoramente asi que lo empuje que se cree que me acostaría con el

-aléjate, odio a la gente como tu- nos miramos fijamente el situado en la otra pared del pasillo sonrió y me dijo

-¿Tan fácil pierdes el control? Es tan fácil hacerte enojar, creo que los próximos días lo pasaremos muy bien- se giro y se fue y ahí me quede yo como estúpida muriendo del coraje y sonrojada a la vez a que se refería ese Edward era un pervertido…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Que le pasa a ese chico?¿ que tiene en contra de mi? Ha dicho que robo la fortuna de otros, es todo lo que dice todo el tiempo y yo… mm olvídalo como los que aparecen en la televisión, gente rica son anormales. Pero ¿Por qué necesito soportar esto?..

-Señorita,

-¿Si?

-Hemos traído ropa para que la señorita se cambie,- la sirvienta aplaudió y aparecieron 4 pares de sirvientas con percheros llenos de ropa

-Señorita estos son los pijamas que Emp a dispuesto para usted

-Estas ¿son tan solo pijamas?

-si, señorita si no le gustan podemos enviar inmediatamente a buscar nuevos modelos

-No, no es necesario, son suficientes- dios mío parece una tienda Alice ¿donde estas?¡que forma de derrochar!

-Señorita puedo preguntarle ¿Cuál prefiere usar esta noche?

-Elegiré al azar- si Alice se entera me matara

-Este- dije tomando uno azul me gustaba como se miraba ese color en mi piel

-Señorita le hemos preparado su baño ¿Qué perfume de pétalos prefiere? Aplaudió y parecieron 4 sirvientas con distintas canastas- ¿tantas tonterías para darse un simple baño? ¿y usar tantos pétalos?

-Señorita si no le gustan los pétalos, también le hemos traído algunas esencias

-No es necesario puedo usar una pastilla de jabón, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias

-De acuerdo- oh tanto alboroto para un simple baño

-Señorita Emp le envió esta carta

-¿Qué es esto?

-No estamos seguros de lo que es

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que se preocupen tanto por mi baño, si no hay nada mas puede marcharse

-Si señorita- dio una reverencia y se fue

-¿Qué es este sobre? La abrí y empecé a leer..

AMIA ESTA ES TU CUENTA BANCARIA

$5, 000,000.00 MILLONES DE DOLARES…

Oh esto es tan exagerado tiene un saldo de millones ¿Qué le pasa a la gente rica? Realmente escandaloso, en un lugar tan raro como este, el sistema de valores de una persona puede venirse abajo, no esta bien debo dejar este lugar tan raro lo mas pronto posible, he de volver a mi vida real. Debería llamar a Charlie para que viniera a buscarme. Aunque sea mi abuelo biológico no voy a quedarme- marque y marque pero me envía el buzon que raro el siempre contestaba todas mis llamadas..

[*]Una vez soñé en convertirme, de repente en una chica rica pero cuando el sueño se volvió realidad, siento que ser rica no es tan genial. Si con solo tener un poco de dinero ya es suficiente [*]

**[ARO POV]**

Amia el abuelo finalmente te ha encontrado, ya no necesita ver esta cinta…

El abuelo te promete, que de aquí en adelante hará cualquier cosa, para protegerte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida, aunque el abuelo no vivirá tanto tiempo, pero encontrare un candidato perfecto que cuide de ti por siempre..

**[Edward Pov]**

Que me estaba pasando ahora estuve apunto de besar a la usurpado escúchame bien Edward no puedes enamorarte de ella solo debes deshacerte de ella y la tienes fácil con ese carácter que tiene

-¿Cómo va esto? ¿Donde esta nuestra princesita?- pregunto Jacob

-Aun esta en su habitación. Aunque yo desearía que estuviera fuera de esta casa

-No me extraña que tengas tan mala cara, no estés frustrado te hemos comprado 2 botellas de buen vino para ti mira- gire la cabeza y ahí estaban Jasper y Emmett cada uno con una botella

-Mira primo- me decía Emmett haciendo su típico baile del trasero

-Beber una copa de vino antes de dormir te ayudara- me dijo Jacob

-Edward, de verdad, no hay ninguna necesidad de enfrentar a la princesita, si te llevas bien con ella, tal vez te des cuenta que ella es una buena chica- me dijo Jacob odiaba cuando el tenia razón

**[BELLA POV]**

No he podido localizar a mis padre como puede ser posible que no estén en ninguna parte esto me empieza a asustar, así que por la mañana decidi ir el problema era que no podía encontrar la salida y para el colmo tuve que encontrarme con Edward y Eleazar… odio a Edward se burlo de mi por no saber donde estaba la salida

-Oh tienes que ser tan mezquino?- le dije

-Déjame decirte algo… No vuelvas, no quiero a una pobretona como tu interfiriendo en nuestras vidas- y se fue imbécil le entregue la cuenta del banco a Eleazar el cual me llevo a la nueva casa de Renee y Charlie si el abuelo les dio un pequeño agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mi… después tuvimos una discusión ellos ya no querían que yo volviera con ellos…

-¿Ustedes ya no me quieren?- les pregunte

-No es eso Bella- dijo Renee pero yo no podía dejar de llorar ellos ya no me querían

-Bella la familia Vulturi es tu verdadera familia y tu eres la única nieta de Aro Vulturi, te han buscado durante años, quieren vivir contigo es normal y natural- dijo Charlie

-Pero no los conozco y nunca pensé que ellos aparecerían ¿saben? No me siento feliz con todo esto. Todos ellos son raros, me hacen sentir como si fuera una estafadora, no quiero ser su niña quiero ser la niña de ustedes-Renee me abrazo

-Bella, mami lo sabe, no llores se una niña buena

-Esta bien si nuestra Bella no quiere ir, entonces devolvamos esta casa a la familia Vulturi, no puedo creer que yo, Charlie, no pueda encontrar un trabajo

-Si pensándolo bien esta casa es tan grande que ya me siento cansada de limpiarla

-Y sobre lo de mudarnos hagámoslo ahora mismo

-Ya

-Ahora mismo

-Nos vamos de inmediato

-Entonces ire por unas cajas- dije contenta cuando me gire vi a mis padres contemplando la casa

-Papa, mamá, Esta bien...aceptarla

-¿ah?- me preguntaron

-Es la gran casa que siempre soñaron, y es un regalo especial del abuelo para ustedes, pero este no es un regalo gratuito, es un préstamo, le compraremos esta casa con el dinero que nosotros ganemos, esta manera ustedes no estarán lejos y así tengo una buena razón para no irme de la casa de la familia Vulturi, si lo consiguiéramos gratis esto no tendría fin

-Pero Bella si tomamos prestado dinero, no se trataría de una pequeña cantidad, incluso si tu madre va--- hizo unas señas raras con sus manos ¿?-nadie la querría

-No se preocupen déjenlo en mis manos, desde que tenemos a ese pariente rico- fui a mostrarle mi plan a mi abuelo…

-¿Prestarte dinero? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Emp

-La gente pobre tiene sus motivos, Este es el contrato de préstamo, por favor séllalo- tomo la hoja entre sus manos y empezó a reír

-Ni siquiera saben firmar y ya quieren negociar un acuerdo conmigo, realmente eres mi nieta.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada… Nada…pero ¿podrás pagarlo? La casa que le di a tus padres puede ser fácilmente vendida en 100 millones

-¿100 millones? – repetí

-Pero como eres mi nieta te hare un descuento

-¿Entonces cuanto?

-5 millones

-ok, de acuerdo, fírmalo ya no vaya a ser que te arrepientas después

-Eleazar

-si amo- y saco un gran sello- pero mm esto era muy extraño cuando estuvo apunto de sellarlo puse mi mano la sello

-Abuelo tienes un plan verdad- lo acuse

-Realmente eres toda una Vulturi, reaccionaste muy rápido, si esto era un préstamo, debe haber una garantía, y tu eres la garantía

-¿QUE?- Ahora si estaba confundida yo la garantía

-Mientras reúnes los 5 millones, tienes que vivir aquí, cinco años, si después de cinco años no has pagado tu deuda, deberás casarte con uno de mis sucesores

-¿Qué? Que tengo que casarme con uno de tus sucesores

-Los términos son muy buenos solo has de pagar 5 en vez de 100 y sin intereses

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que venderme?

-De acuerdo si no estas dispuesta a hacerlo háblalo con tus padres, diles que acepten la casa

-No, no puedo, si mis padres aceptan la casa entonces yo tendría que vivir aquí, además ellos nunca me admitirían como su hija, abuelo eres demasiado testarudo, no importa lo que yo opine tendré que vivir aquí

-Ahora ya sabes lo espesa que es tu sangre ¿todavía quieres firma este contrato?

-Déjame pensarlo

-Esta bien o si no después culparas a tu abuelo

- Tome la hoja y empecé a pensar… Esto es realmente raro ¿El abuelo no desea que me quede? Y ahora va y dice que si pago 5 millones puedo marcharme ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza Emp? Mm ya lo tengo si me caso con cualquiera me tendría que mudar. Entonces el abuelo no podrá controlar mi vida. Pero si me caso con el sucesor de la familia Vulturi, siempre estaré bajo el control del abuelo ag un plan genial

-¿Qué tal lo has pensado con claridad? 5millones de deuda no son difíciles de pagar pero no puedes pedir ayuda a tus padres- me alentó el abuelo. El realmente debe pensar que yo no voy a poder pagar los 5 millones, pero tengo 5 años con esfuerzo y dedicación todo es posible, me arriesgare..

-Firmemos nuestro contrato

-Te recuerdo que, si no pagas en 5 años tendrás que casarte con mi sucesor, no te retractes durante ese tiempo y rompas el contrato

-No romperé el contrato

-Entonces déjame darte algunos consejos, tienes que conoces mejor a Edward, de entre los 4 caballeros del viento del sur el es mi favorito, hábil y buena persona, es el candidato ideal para ser mi sucesor…

-¿Dices que Edward es una buena persona?- recordé todo lo que me había dicho engreído

_¿Estas seguro de que es ella? Déjame decirte algo… No vuelvas, no quiero a una pobretona como tu interfiriendo en nuestras vidas- _

-Abuelo no te preocupes, si todos tus sucesores son tan odiosos como el, déjame decirte que arriesgare mi vida para pagar esos 5 millones… Abuelo firmemos el contrato

-Ven Denali... le dio el sello y así cerramos nuestro trato… acababa de venderle mi alma al diablo…

**[Aro POV]**

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?-le pregunte a Eleazar

-El joven amo Edward se debe haber enterado de su plan de casarles. Por lo tanto no es nada amable con la señorita

-¿Has escuchado la ley de Mo Fei?

-Si amo dice "ALGO QUE NO QUIERAS QUE OCURRA LO MAS PROBLABLE ES QUE OCURRA"

-Así es la vida…

************************************************************************************

**Y si asi es la vida... muy sabio Aro no creen, a mi me encanta este capitulo no se soportan y Edward queria ver la prueba..**

**Adelanto en el siguiente capitulo Edward y Bella saldran juntos... ya sabran porque.**

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo mil gracias por las alertas y los Rewies...

Dejen su opinion sobre el capitulo se aceptan todo tipo de comentario!!!

ISELA[*]

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclarando ninguno de estos personajes son míos todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga…**

**Mil gracias por los rewies y las alarmas me hacen muy feliz, pues aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo como regalo del 14 de febrero, la cita de Edward y Bella, ya no digo mas mejor lean...**

************************************************************************

**Cap. 4**

**[Bella POV]**

Esta noche había sido muy larga había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que Edward era tan gordo pero tan gordo, he de decir que en esos cinco años solo comía como cerdo, que cuando no pude pagar el dinero, el abuelo le dijo anda gordo Edward dale un besos a Bella y el estuvo apunto de aplastarme… menos mal que era una pesadilla todo parecía real...

Una de las sirvientas me llevo el desayuno en una de las pequeñas salas que había en mi gran cuarto, en el había una gran televisión de plasma, había un control en el cual tenia una nota que decía pon Play. Es lo que hice entonces empezó a salir un video donde estaban todos mis amigos de la escuela, Eric uno de los chicos que me acosaban, y mis antiguas amigas, también salían Renee y Charlie, hasta Alice que no estaba en mi escuela…

-¿De donde ha salido este video?- le pregunte

-Emp ordeno que lo hicieran especialmente para la señorita, estaba preocupado señorita

-Le preocupaba que se sintiera solo y mando grabar este video para usted- dijo la otra sirvienta

-No puedo creer que el abuelo hiciera esto para mi, tal vez sea asi como un hombre rico demuestra su amor. De diferente manera que un hombre común. Quizas regalar una cosa no significa nada para el abuelo, es posible que solo quiera demostrar su gratitud a mis padres, por cuidar de mi.

-Como hoy es domingo iré a visitar a Renee y Charlie para hablar, de hecho, ser una chica rica, no es tan malo como pensé.-

Me arregle con mi nueva ropa iba muy emocionada, a decirle a Eleazar mis planes.

-¿Señorita no puede ir?- seguro esto era otra pesadilla

-¿Cómo que no puedo ir?

-Señorita Bella no es que no pueda ir a ver a sus padres, se trata… Usted sabe es su estatus, es diferente al de muchas personas, Emp presta mucha atención a su seguridad

-Por eso…- realmente no entendía estaba tratando de decirme que no podía porque ahora soy rica

-Por eso Emp a dicho, si usted desea salir deberá salir acompañada de alguien que el elija-

-Entonces eso significa…

No se como termine en una limosina con Edward, todo por culpa de Emp nunca pensé que seria a el a quien escogería.

-Hey, realmente no quiero ir contigo ¿entiendes?, ha sido una orden del abuelo, si no venias conmigo, no me hubiera dejado visitar a mis padres- le aclare

-Básicamente me estas pidiendo un favor- me dijo prepotentemente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que no

-Esta bien, chofer de la vuelta, volvemos, ya no iremos- le ordeno al chofer

-Chofer, continúe conduciendo, no vamos a volver- le asegure

-Esta bien, lo acepto, te estoy pidiendo un favor, gracias por venir a visitar a mis padres conmigo-no me contestaba solo tecleaba su laptop

-Si no querías hacerlo, ¿Por qué accediste a venir conmigo?

-Al igual que tu, cumplo ordenes de Emp- me explico había algo de decepción en su voz.

-Eso quiere decir que cualquier orden de Emp….

-He sido sincero, ¿no te a dicho Eleazar lo que mando Emp?- idiota me molestaba que no dejara su computadora, el ruido que hacia al teclear todo me molestaba de el.

-¿Por qué sigues jugando con tu portátil? Aporreándola así, ¿no te dará dolor de cabeza?

-No.- me dijo fríamente, aunque después se froto su sien, y giro su cabeza me sentía victoriosa

-Lo vez, ahora te duele la cabeza- cerro su portátil y me ignoro mirando por la ventana.

Este chico Edward, si no fuera por su mal carácter, seria perfecto, atractivo, rico y con talento. Justo como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Si no puedo pagar los cinco millones, este chico, de hecho podría aceptarle- lo estaba mirando entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pude evitar el rojo de mis mejillas.

-Quiero que sepas que no te estaba mirando-tonta Bella, si lo estaba mirando- miraba algo que esta por el otro lado de la ventana había…

-¿Un OVNI?

-si, si había un OVNI- gracioso

-¿Estas segura de que no era superman?- omg retiro lo dicho, me esforzare para reunir el dinero, da igual lo guapo que sea, con ese mal carácter es inaguantable… Por fin llegamos a la casa de mis padres el camino se me había hecho eterno. Le toque la ventanilla y el la bajo y me miraba con su cara asi o mas fría. Tenia que ser educada.

-¿De verdad no quieres entrar? ¿No te aburrirás solo en el coche?

-No- este chico si que era prepotente

-¡haz lo que quieras! ¡Quédate en el coche!- fui a casa salude a mis padres todo era igual exepto porque ahora tenían una gran casa Renee hizo la comida y me fijo o me ¿ordeno? Que invitara a Edward así que me dirigí al coche y toque la ventanilla de nuevo.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar? Mi madre te ha preparado comida.

-No, no quiero.

-¿Por qué no? Esta bien lo se como no somos la familia Vulturi, mi madre no cocina cosas sofisticadas, solo cosas normales, pero ella me pidió que te preguntara solo por educación ¿vas a venir o no?- me gire estaba molesta lo que no esperaba era escuchar la puerta de la limosina.

-Ya que tu madre a sido tan educada… ire- me gire y lo mire con frialdad.

-¿En verdad quieres venir?

-¿Me has mentido?- me acuso

-Por supuesto que no- y me fui caminando mientras el me seguía.

Renee quería darle toda la comida posible, como si estuviera en engorda.

-Como un poco mas, esta es carne de pato es muy buena- le aseguro a Edward

-Gracias-

-Tome- y le ponía mas comida en su plato

-Gracias.- repitió cortésmente. Estaba asombrada le gustaba la comida normal nada de gourmet, nosotros no podíamos quitar la vista de encima.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

-Nada, solo estamos preocupados, por si no le gustaba la comida.- dijo Charlie

-Esta sabroso- aseguro Edward

- ¿De veras? Coma mas, esta es mi receta secreta, coma mas, si mas,- le pidió Renee y el acepto a este paso mi pesadilla se haría realidad.

No puedo creerlo esta elogiando la comida de Renee, este chico no es tan malo como pensaba.

-Renee- dijo mi padre

-¿SI que pasa?

-¿No tienes sopa en el fuego?¿No deberías vigilarla?

-yo sopa, ha si claro, ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a vigilar la sopa- que extraño Renee nunca olvidaba que tenia sopa en el fuego.

-Iré a ayudar a mamá, ahora vuelvo- se excuso Charlie, pareciera que nos querían dejar solos.

-Perdónalos, siempre que alguien elogia la comida de mi madre, pierde el control atiborrándolos de comida, si no te apetece esta bien dámelo. Le dije mientras agarraba sushi con mis palillos

-No deja yo me lo comeré- me dijo mientras alejaba su plato, si que era glotón. Después decidi ir a ver porque tardaban tanto viendo la sopa. Y escuche a escondidas.

-Charlie ¿que piensas de que el joven Edward regrese con nuestra Bella? Podría ser posible..

-¿Posible que?- pregunte nos e daban cuenta de que estaba ahí siguieron hablando.

-¡QUE SALGAN!, mirándolos sentados así uno al lado del otro, hacen tan bonita pareja, Edward es un buen partido, alto, atractivo y de buena familia

-No, Bella aun es muy joven, es un amor juvenil que no puedo aprobar-dijo Charlie

-Y ¿Por qué no? Creo que deberían de salir juntos, se ven muy bien juntos- dijo Renee

-¿Van a dejar eso ya? ¿Me hicieron venir para ver su actuación? Les diré algo entre Edward y yo no hay nada- les asegure

-¿enserio? ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que ocurriese algo?, Bueno quiero decir, Charlie díselo tu-

-Es… es posible que pueda suceder algo

-Ya he escuchado suficiente.- me fui enojada el abuelo y ahora ellos también.

De ahí nos fuimos en la limosina en el camino Renee me marco otra vez.

-De acuerdo mamá no tienes porque preocuparte, me están tratando muy bien y son muy agradables conmigo.

-_Te gusta Edward, si coquetéale, hacen bonita pareja._

_-_Renee, no digas eso, entre el y yo no puede haber nada. Te llamo después besos- cerre mi celular me gire y vi a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tu madre me ha dicho lo mismo hace uno momentos?- que pena solo me gire y cubrí mi rostro con mi cabello.

**[Edward POV]**

Esta chica tiene la familia que todos desean tener, informal y cálida, que no se puede comprar ni con todo el dinero de este mundo, incluyéndola a ella, es la chica de la que… ¿en que estoy pensando?, No puede haber nada entre ella y yo, imposible.

¿En que estas pensando?- me asusto parecía que estaba leyendo mi mente.

-¿En que estoy pensando? ¿Lo has oído?- tonto el único buen lector de mentes soy yo. Llegamos a la mansión y me dirigí a mi habitación con solo algo en mi mente Bella y su familia, ella realmente tendría mucha suerte si no fuera la heredera. Como siempre Jacob me interrumpe.

-Edward he escuchado que tu y que la princesita fueron a ver a sus padres

-Jacob, últimamente siento que estas esperando que suceda algo

-¿De verdad?

-Así es – dijo Jasper

-En efecto- contesto Emmett

-Quizás sea culpa de las vacaciones de verano, son muy aburridas- aseguro Jacob

-Si estas aburrido, puedes hablar con Emp y dirigir una compañía que opinas ¿ELECTRONICA VULTURI?

-¿La que pierde 100 millones? No importa da igual, eso es difícil, y yo solo se disfrutar de la vida, y causar buena impresión de Emp.

-Algunas veces, siento curiosidad ¿ser un playboy no es realmente tu meta?

-Claro que no Edward, mi meta es disfrutar de la vida, me siento culpable por el dinero que Emp invierte en mi, el se a esforzado en educarnos, pero tu eres realmente capacitado y yo no.

-Oye Jasper el plan de Jacob es muy bueno no crees- dijo Emmett

-¿Si?, pues dile a Edward que lo siga- aseguro Jasper

-No chicos la jugarreta de Edward es mejor, ahora la princesita realmente lo odia

-¿Enserio? ¿No esta yendo Edward a visitar a su familia con ella?

-Por eso ahora incluso sus padres lo odian- dijo con una sonrisa burlona a veces odio a Jacob

-¿En serio? Oye Edward asi que tu manera de evitar casarte con ella es haciendo que te odie, Entonces ¿No necesitas ser sucesor de Emp?- me dijo Emmett

-Escuche que ya eligieron al nuevo director de las empresas en Brasil- interrumpió Jacob

-¿Desde cuando te interesan los negocios? – lo acuso Emmett

-La razón es que el que han elegido es el padre de la princesita, Charlie Swan

-¿El no esta calificado?- rectifico Jasper

-Parece que no pero Emp lo eligió, así que nadie puede quejarse, es lo mismo que nos sucedió a nosotros el decidió que alguien de nosotros seria su sucesor, nadie nos pregunto si queríamos, aun recuerdo la primera vez que Jasper hablo con Emp estaba asustado y lloro.

-No llore de miedo- se defendió Jasper

-En ese momento el único tranquilo era Edward, el único que se enfrento a Emp, supongo que en ese momento fue en que el decidió quien seria el sucesor- ya no podía escuchar

-Bueno me voy a la reunión de ELECTRONICA VULTURI

-Edward gracias por tu arduo trabajo, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo nuestro futuro depende de ti- grandísimo idiota Jacob

**[BELLA POV]**

Estaba en mi habitación cuando mi celular empezó a sonar

-Hola- y luego la voz de mi amiga la duendecilla me contesto

-Bella ¿Dónde estas? Mi padre y yo acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto-

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Viajas al extranjero?-

-¿De que hablas? Tus padres se van a Brasil, su avión sale a las 11:00 pm ¿es que no lo sabias?, ¿deberás no lo sabias?- que ahora no entendía mis padres se iban y a Brasil la llamada se corto así que decidí marca al teléfono de Charlie.

-¿Qué extraño porque nadie toma el teléfono?

-Papá toma el teléfono, Bella piensa, tengo que ir al aeropuerto a ver que esta pasando.- así que Salí a toda prisa, y en el vestíbulo me rodearon muchos guardias, en especial Eleazar.

-Tengo que ir al aeropuerto- le explique

-Señorita es tarde, por favor vuelva a su habitación y descanse.

-Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Usted debe saberlo

-Denali no sabe a lo que se refiere la señorita.

-Tengo que verlos no pueden enviar lejos a mis padres así.- así que corrí y empecé a tirar todos os jarrones antiguos

-Impidan que se rompan. Ordeno Eleazar y todos los guardián tomaban las cosas que yo tiraba a mi paso, Salí corriendo por la puerta principal, baje las escaleras estaba dispuesta a llegar corriendo al aeropuerto sentía a todos los guardias detrás de mi y Eleazar que no paraba de gritar

-Señorita, por favor no corra

-Señorita, se lo ruego- de repente vi un coche plateado que me sego con sus luces, dio una vuelta muy espectacular quedando entre mis perseguidores y yo, y de repente noto que el que se baja del coche es Edward y me mira con esos hermosos ojos Verdes esmeralda, el era mi ultima esperanza asi que corri hacia el

-Por favor, ¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto?

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?

-El abuelo quiere enviar a mis padres a Brasil ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Yo ya estoy viviendo con el, ¿Cómo puede mandarlos tan lejos? Te lo suplico, por favor llévame al Aeropuerto, por favor Edward.

-Pero seria inútil que fueras ahora al aeropuerto, cualquier cosa que Emp decida, nadie puede cambiarla- me explico

-No me importa, por favor llévame, si no quieres llevarme me ire corriendo si es necesario, y si alguien intenta detenerme luchare, por favor- estaba desesperada y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mientras estaba perdida en sus hermosos ojos

-Esta bien, te llevare

-Joven amo Edward- le espeto Eleazar Edward lo miro desafiante

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor solución? ¿La golpeamos y la dejamos inconsciente? Bueno por mi esta bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo tu. Pero ten cuidado, no quiero sangre en mi coche, hablare con Emp respecto a esto, se giro y me miro fijamente

-Bella, sube- solo asentí con la cabeza y corrí a subirme, nos fuimos Edward maneja rapidísimo en la autopista iba esquivando coches, la verdad ahora no me importaba mi miedo quería llegar pronto

-Papi, mami, tienen que esperarme, no me abandonen aquí, llegamos al aeropuerto y me baje corriendo del coche ya eran mas de las 11:00, me sentía desorientada no los miraba por ninguna parte, asi que le marque a Alice

-Alice ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Ya se han ido Bella- corrí y los vi subir por las escaleras y ahí me quede atrapada en el gran muro de cristal suplicando que se giraran y me miraran

-Papa, mamá, papá, mamá

-Papá gírate, papá, mamá-¿Por que no me esperaron uno minutos más? Solo un momento – no paraba de llorar pero ahora esta muy molesta con mi abuelo me acerque a Edward que me miraba con pena

-Tengo que aclarar esto con ese viejo testarudo, tengo que volver- ahora no sabia si lloraba por coraje o porque mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

**[Edward Pov]**

Conduje lento Bella estuvo llorando el camino, pobre esto realmente le dolía, así que decidí estacionarme en una calle desolada, ella no podía llegar a casa así

-No te preocupes por mi, conduce- como que no me preocupara por ella, es lo único que hecho desde el momento en que la vi casi correr en las afueras de la mansión- Tengo que hablar con ese viejo testarudo

-Bella, confía en mi, para hablar con Emp, debes aclarar tus pensamientos, si quieres llorar, llora todo lo que quieras entonces regresaremos.- entonces ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos se acerco a mi y empezó a llorar en mi hombro

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto Edward? Son mis padres- pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la acune en el pecho, en ese instante tan intimo deseaba que dejara de llorar pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que se quedara asi a mi lado, y que yo fuera el único que la consolara, quería protegerla, el que disfrutara sus alegrías yo quería ser parte de la vida de Bella…

-

-****************************************************

**¿Les gusto? dejen un Rewie y dejen su opinion pues que les parecio "LA CITA" de Bella y Edward...**

**y que tal nuestro queridisimo Edward, cada vez muestra mas sus sentimientos.**

**Avance del siguiente capitulo**

para mi es uno de mis favoritos... mas Bella & Edward, solo dire que hay una fuerte discusion entre Aro y Bella, y Edward cumplira su promesa de siempre proteger a Bella... ¿y otro de los caballeros del viento del sur enamorado de Bella?¿que tal chicas que creen que pase?...

Bueno tratare de actualizar pronto mil gracias por seguir mi fic, y feliz 14 de febrero que se la pasen muy bien con su Edward

**Isela Cullen**

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Ningún personaje es mío todos son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer y su maravillosa saga…**

Hola mil disculpas por tardarme tanto... no había tenido tiempo sus alarmas y rewies me hacen muy feliz mil gracias por ustedes el siguiente cap. Es mas largo

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 5.**

**[Bella Pov]**

Después de que Edward me dejara en la mansión tenia que ir a exigirle una explicación al abuelo como se atrevía a mandar lejos a mis padres… y obviamente me encontré con Eleazar que bloqueaba la entrada de su habitación.

-Señorita Bella, cálmese, es tarde ¿ por que no esper a mañana?

-No me detengas tengo que arreglar esto hoy con el

-¡Señorita!

-Déjala pasar- intervino la voz de Emp

-Por aquí señorita- me guio Eleazar, cuando estuve al frente de el saque todo lo que me quemaba la garganta.

-Ya te había prometido que me quedaría aquí ¿Por qué tenias que enviar a mis padres tan lejos?

-Ellos decidieron irse

-No te creo tu los obligaste ¿Cómo iban a irse lejos dejándome aquí?

-Desde el día en que entraste a la familia Vulturi, los señores Swan y tu pertenecen a dos mundos diferentes, y en este mundo la única persona que tiene tu misma sangre soy yo, no hay nadie mas, en este momento ellos van rumbo a Brasil, tendrán una casa, interpretes y criados, me he encargado de que no les falte nada, para personas de su clase, una vida como esa es entrar a la alta sociedad, es mi forma de agradecerle el tiempo que cuidaron de ti. Aunque debo admitir que tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear.- cada vez alzaba mas la voz

- Esa es la razón por la cual no quiero que los veas, me apena que hayas perdido esa relación

-No pudo aceptar tus explicaciones, de ninguna manera. Soy tan tonta, pensé que podía formar parte de la familia Vulturi, no era tan malo como creía…- mis ojos llenos de lagrimas de rabia, solo apreté los puños para no dejarlas caer sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos- Aun no lo comprendes, los lazos biológicos, no te convierten en mi familia…

-¡Ellos son mi familia ¿No lo comprendes? Y tu… solo eres una persona que tiene mi misma sangre ¡UN EXTRAÑO¡ - le grite luego trate de sonar irónica- ¿No lo comprendes? Abuelo

Y me fui dejando a mi abuelo con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder decirme nada, me fui a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas no pensaba quedarme ningún momento en este lugar.

-Soy tan estúpida, sintiendo pena por el porque no tenia a nadie, no es desgraciado, ni mucho menos, hace lo que quiere porque es rico, pisoteando a todo el mundo, nunca se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Quién necesita esta gran casa? ¿Quién necesita su dinero? Solo tiene eso su dinero. Me largo no me quedare aquí.- luego me tope con una de las cámaras de seguridad en uno de los pasillos, el creía que ya había terminado con el pues no.

-Me estas viendo ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que esa no es mi habitación, este no es mi hogar y nunca lo será ¡ME LARGO! ¡ME LARGO!

Y así fue como deje una mansión, la cual había soñado siempre, un castillo de cuento de hadas pero los sueños no existen que mas da yo tampoco soy una princesa…

Para mi grandiosa suerte empezó a llover, tuve que tomar un taxi.

-Señorita ¿Adonde la llevo?

-Inner Lake- conteste, mientras mas avanzábamos note el taxímetro 52 Dls y empecé a buscar en el dinero de mi cartera

-Señorita ¿Tiene dinero?- me pregunto el regordete taxista enojón.

-Solo tengo 15 Dls ¿Es suficiente?- y no, no fue suficiente me bajo en sabe cual calle. Camine y camine no quedaba mas que hacer, tan siquiera ya no llovía no se cuanto tiempo camine hasta que llegue a la casa que Emp les había dado a mis papás, y me quede contemplándola ahora bacía

-No tendré un hogar nunca más, Renee, Charlie ¿Cómo pudieron irse asi? Una casa preciosa y enorme, si no la habita una familia, es inútil- me tire en el piso y me abrace las rodillas, hasta que escuche aquella voz… Edward

-Una chica se pone muy fea cuando llora así- dijo acercándome su pañuelo

-Si parezco fea así, no es de tu incumbencia, - dije limpiándome las lagrimas con mis manos

-Es de ustedes la culpa, ¿acaso son especiales? Por ser ricos ¿Tienen que despreciar a todo el mundo? Por ser ricos ¿Tienen que separar familias? ¿Ahora eres feliz? Ahora ya no tengo nada. ¡Márchate no quiero ver a nadie de tu familia!- dio unos pasos al parecer se iba pero yo, yo lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba a Edward.

-¿Te rindes tan fácilmente?- y empecé a fingir un llanto muy teatral- Por lo menos, déjame apoyarme en tu hombro- se giro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, luego se acerco, sonrió y se dio unas palmadas en su hombro, y yo llore en el mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos.

**[Edward POV]**

Y ahí estaba esta chica, durmiendo en mi hombro con mi saco cubriendo su frio, y yo protegiéndola, lo que siento en estos momentos, es tan agradable, desearía seguir sintiéndolo, pronto amaneció, ella hablaba en sueños, no muy lindos debo decir solo repetía ¿porque tenían que irse así ¿y yo solo la abrazaba mas fuerte, pero después no dijo nada.

-¿No esta durmiendo muy tranquila? Bella, no debes saber que me gusta lo que me haces sentir, si yo no fuera, Edward uno de los caballeros del viento del sur, ni tu la única heredera de la familia Vulturi, seria maravilloso, pero no es así- ella acaba de despertar

-¿En que pensabas?- me pregunto, esta chica es muy perspicaz

-¿Cómo sabes en que estaba pensando?

-AH, No lo se

-No debes tener ni un centavo ¿Verdad?

-No tengo nada Edward.

-Antes de marcharte ¿no pensaste en ello?

-Pues no

-Creo que debes volver, te has quedado sola y no tienes dinero ¿No es esta casa la que compraste con el dinero de te presto Emp? Ahora esta no te pertenece

-No te preocupes no quiero volverle a ver otra vez, afrontare mi destino

-Emp no tiene malas intenciones Bella- el la quería y la busco porque la amaba

-¿Envió a mis padres a Brasil y dices que no tiene malas intenciones? No es humano, es un viejo horrible- me aseguro tenia que hacerla reaccionar

-El solo quiere que estés a su lado, te ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

-No tienes porque hablar bien de el, no regresare

-Me temo que no tienes elección- le asegure mientras los guardias se acercaban a nosotros y ella me miraba confundida, ¿dolida?, Eleazar se acerco

-Joven amo Edward, señorita, si ha descansado lo suficiente ¿Le importaría regresar a casa?

-Me has traicionado-me acuso

-En primera, no creo que puedas sobrevivir sola, por otro lado Emp es tu abuelo biológico, ayudarlo es lo mas lógico, por lo tanto no te he traicionado Isabella.

-Me acordare de esto

-Señorita el no la ha traicionado, la hemos encontrado con nuestros propios medios- aseguro Eleazar

-Me marcho, lo dejo en tus manos

-Si joven amo, Edward

-Oye ¿Te vas a marchar así? Pensé que éramos amigos- me grito Bella, pero no podía detenerme tenia que seguir caminando esto era lo mejor para ella

-Señorita, suba al coche- le pidió Eleazar

-No voy a volver, deberá llevarme a la fuerza

-Si la señorita lo desea así Denali seguirá sus ordenes, tu cargarla, con cuidado,- el guardia la tomo y se la puso en uno de sus hombros, solo escuchaba gritos de Bella

-Bájame, ayuda me quieren secuestrar, ayuda, - el guardia no se fijo y ella se golpeo la cabeza con el marco de la puerta cayendo desmallada dentro del coche, y ahí me quede parado viéndose alejar el coche

-Bella, lo siento, volver es lo mejor para ti. Aunque yo entiendo porque no quieres quedarte. Pero… nosotros somos diferentes. Perdóname.

**[Bella Pov]**

Abrí los ojos mi cabeza me dolía mucho, estaba en "mi habitación" y al final he tenido que regresar ¡como duele!

-Señorita ¿Esta despierta? ¿Le gustaría desayunar?

-No quiero comer

-Señorita si no quiere comer, quizás te.

-No quiero hablar contigo tu también eres un mentiroso

-Si no quiere comer esta bien, entonces dejaremos la comida en la mesa, el señor Swan me dejo las llaves de la casa, las dejare aquí, gracias señorita.- y se marcho me quede observando las llaves lo único que me quedaba de mis padres ahora…

**[Edward POV]**

Fui a entrenar tenis en una de las canchas privadas de la mansión hasta que se me acerco Emmett

-Edward, lo vi todo

-¿Qué viste?

-Vi como aceptaste llevar a la princesita al aeropuerto – oh se había dado cuenta

-Emmett estaba ahí, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Pero también he escuchado que la princesita y Emp han tenido una pelea, ella se marcho de casa y tu fuiste tras de ella, también escuche que tu y ella pasaron toda la noche frente a la casa que Emp compro para sus padres ¿Entonces Edward acabas de aceptar el arreglo matrimonial que Emp dispuso con la princesita? ¿Y ser el sucesor de Emp?

-Piensas demasiado- me burle era extraño en el

-Ella no me gusta- y el premio al mayor para el mas grande de los mentirosos

-Entonces ¿puedo cortejarla?- que Emmett enamorado de ella, una cita ellos juntos imposible- Creo que me he llevado una buena impresión de ella, no se porque todas las veces que la he visto me resulta tan familiar, supongo que es el parecido con la señora Esme

-Ve por ella si realmente te gusta, No tengo ningún inconveniente

-Edward ¿realmente estas dispuesto a cedérmela?- cedérsela claro que no ella, no imposible

-No me pertenece ¿Cómo voy a cedértela? Si realmente te gusta ve por ella, y tu serás el sucesor terrorífico en mi lugar- y empezó a brincar de un lado a otro hizo pasos de esgrima este estaba realmente loco y emocionado o debería decir enamorado esto seria temporal como siempre.

-¿Crees que estar al lado de la princesita pueda hacer soportable ser el sucesor de Emp?, doy miedo verdad Edward, por amor, estoy dispuesto a pagar un alto precio, si la princesita se entera seguro se conmueve- Quizás Emmett esta en lo correcto, por amor vale la pena sacrificarse.

-Vamos Edward ayúdame, dime como se liga con las chicas.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona, si quieres ligar un chica debes preguntarle a Jacob

-De ninguna manera, ¿y si a Jacob también le gusta la princesita? No podría competir con el, tengo que entrar en acción antes que el.

-Entonces tienes que esforzarte

-¿Cómo me debo de esforzar?

-Tienes que conocerla y ayudarla en lo que necesite

-¿Y que es lo que necesita la princesita?

-Necesita mucho dinero ¿acaso no recuerdas que tiene un contrato de 5 millones con Emp?

-Lo he oído- tenia que marcharme Bella y Emmett, la sola idea rayos estaba celoso.

-Si no le gustas debes alejarte de ella, porque…

**[Bella POV]**

Entonces vi mi celular papá y mamá había enviado un mensaje, Charlie era el que hablaba.

-Bella, somos papá y mamá, estamos en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles, esperando el avión a Brasil, siento haber tomado una decisión así sin consultártelo, aunque no seamos tus padres biológicos, estoy muy contento de tener una hija como tu, eres mi orgullo, pero tu padre es un perdedor

-No lo eres… bueno quizá un poco

-Bella realmente deseo que un día llegues a estar orgullosa de mí, por eso papá acepto la propuesta del Sr. Vulturi de ir a Brasil, para expandir los negocios a América del Sur

-Papá tomo la decisión, por si mismo el abuelo no lo forzó a nada…

-Bella dale a papá 5 años, trabajare muy pero muy duro para lograr mis metas, y cuando volvamos le diré al Sr. Vulturi ¡que me llevo a mi hija a casa! – todo lo hacían por mi, con eso me dio hambre así que tome mi desayuno en el jardín de la casa.

Tengo que pagar 5 millones en 5 años ¿Cómo lo hare? Un millón por año eso es 83.333 dólares al mes, mas de 80 mil al mes será muy difícil, pero ya firme el contrato con el abuelo, tengo que pagarlo todo entonces podre hacer que mis padres regresen y volveremos a ser una familia ¿pero como puedo conseguir tanto dinero?- entonces vi a un señor acompañando a Eleazar

-Oye mayordomo Denali ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-A el es quien le hace los masajes en los pies a Emp

-Masajes en los pies ¿Cuánto le paga?

-20,000 dólares por cada sesión de una hora, Emp pide masajes 3 veces por semana, 12 por mes, pero le pagamos mensualmente.

-Entonces son 240,000 dólares al mes

-Señorita, ¿necesita usted un masaje también?- mm esto me daba una idea

-No…Eleazar ¿ya ha comido Emp?

-Aun no- esta era mi oportunidad fui a la cocina y prepare un platillo para Emp, cuando entre al comedor el abuelo me miraba con gran admiración llevando el platillo hacia el-

-Rollitos de huevo y delicioso arroz… listo, Abuelo empieza a comer aun esta caliente

-Tu… ¿tu has cocinada para mi?

-Aunque se ve mal, seguro que esta delicioso- se metió una cuchara con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Sabroso?-asintió con la cabeza y se tomo todo el jugo se su vaso.

-Delicioso, aunque esta un poco salado, pero si lo hiciste tu esta delicioso

-Entonces no me preocupo si el abuelo dice que esta delicioso- le extendí un papel

-¿Qué es esto?

-La cuenta, abuelo, la comida que has tomado hoy no es gratis, cuesta 10 mil dólares el plato, pero como ha sido un poco insatisfactoria te hare un descuento a solo 8 mil dólares.

-¿Tengo que pagar por esto?

-Claro la comida no es gratis, desde hoy trabajare aquí, este es el menú de las comidas, parece un poco caro en comparación con otros, pero estos son de alta clase, el precio es correcto tus masajes cuestan 20 mil dólares la hora.

-Eleazar dale sus 8 mil dólares- la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, le extendí la mano y el deposito los 8 mil dólares y me marche, hay abuelo no dices nada estoy utilizando mis habilidades para reunir el dinero, cuando gane lo suficiente me marchare, solo observa.

-Después de todo el día andando por la mansión en busca de trabajo, no conseguí nada ni de sirvienta, jardinera o lava coches nada, siempre no señorita no haga eso me van a despedir y tenían razón quien era yo para quitarles su trabajo, me fui a tomar un rico baño en el jacuzzi.

-Primero pensé que trabajar en la mansión era una buena idea, pero al final… ¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir el dinero? En una situación como esta, seria mas duro trabajar fuera de casa, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de esto ¿y… si le pidiera ayuda otra vez? Olvídalo Bella, el solo te ignorara, le envuelve un aire misterioso y reservado, al principio pensé que era una buena persona, y de repente se volvió alguien diferente, ese chico tiene varias personalidades- me estaba mareando mejor me cambie y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Estoy mareada- dije dirigiéndome a mi cama con los ojos cerrados-entonces una mano toco mi frente.

-No estas mareada, tienes fiebre- me gire para ver a un chico muy musculoso acostado en mi cama

-¿Quién eres?- sonrió y se levanto de la cama

-Hola soy Emmett, el primo de Edward, encantado de conocerte

-El primo de Edward, se parecen un poco- se emociono tanto que corrió tras de mi aprisionándome en una de las paredes el estaba loco

-Me has reconocido, me gustas, no, eso no, te amo

-¿Qué dices? ¿y que haces en mi cama?

-Me senté en la cama pero como tardaste tanto, me quede dormido

-pero ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

-¿No te lo acabo de decir? Me gustas- saco algo de su bolsillo- toma esto es para ti-¿un cheque?

-¿Por qué me das dinero?

-¿No necesitas dinero? ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-¿Abrazarme?- me tomo en brazos hasta colocarme en la cama y poniéndose sobre mi

- déjame, déjame

-Oh realmente te pareces a tu madre

-Déjame, vete

-Pareces tan flaca, pero al abrazarte

-Vete- lo empuje tan fuerte que cayo de la cama-¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿y porque me abrazas?¿por darme dinero?

-Si, creo que 5 millones, no es tan caro, lo vales.

-¿5 millones? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Edward me lo dijo, y me dejo tenerte

-¿tenerme?- ahora no entendía maldito Edward

-Si

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que te dijo ese tipo?

-Pero lo más importante es que le dije que me gustabas.

-¿Qué esta pensando ese chico?

-Si necesito el dinero pero jamás utilizaría mi cuerpo

-¿Por qué estas enfadada? ¿No te he dicho que me gustas? Realmente me gustas- se paro entonces toque la alarma corriendo hacia la habitación de Emp, el abuelo me abrazo y mando llamar a Edward y Emmett, todos se reunieron en mi habitación.

-Idiota ¿que estabas pensando?- le reprocho a Emmett

-Emp, lo siento

-Esto no es algo que puedas solucionar con un lo siento, si de verdad te gusta, debes saber lo que puedes hacer y lo que no debes hacer

-Pero no la estaba acosando

-Emmett ¿por que hiciste esa tontería?- le espeto Edward

-Tu me lo dijiste

-Que yo te dije… ¿en que estabas pensando? Yo no te dije que entraras a su habitación a medianoche.

-Es lo que entendí

-Abuelo no deseo vivir en un lugar peligroso, quiero irme

-Tranquila ordenare que Emmett no se acerque mas a tu habitación, a partir de esta noche Edward se muda a la habitación que esta enfrente de la tuya

-¿Es necesario?- protesto Edward

-Claro ahora te hago responsable de la seguridad de Bella, y también de sus lecciones

-¿Lecciones? ¿Qué lecciones abuelo?

-De todo, cocina, baile y modales, y después planearemos tu baile de presentación, si no sabes todo eso se podrían reír de ti- y si que podrían no soy buena bailando pero con Edward no-

-Edward confió en ti esto es una orden, y tu chico estúpido si esto vuelve a ocurrir, le dire a Eleazar que te castre-, ahora ven conmigo- Emmett tenia una cara de pánico solo quedamos en la habitación yo y Edward.

-Mmm Emmett es… bueno la orden de Emp será difícil de cumplir

-Podías no haberla aceptado

-No has escuchado, es una orden no puedo negarme

-¿De verdad? no pareces alguien que siga ordenes

-Seguiremos hablando cuando te sientas mejor

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero hablar con alguien como tu?

-¿Alguien como yo? Oye, admito que he sido cruel contigo, pero eso no… a ya lo se estas molesta porque no deje que escaparas, te pido perdón- tome el florero eso no era el motivo por el cual estaba enojada

-Lo siento pero o no soy el tipo de mujer que se compra con dinero

-¿Comprar con dinero? ¿Comprar el que?-

-Le dijiste a Emmett que podía tenerme ¿no?, le dijiste que si me daba dinero yo haría lo que el quisiera ¿cierto?

-Oye tienes mucha imaginación, le dije a Emmett que si quería perseguirte que podía, pero eso solo era un consejo

-Un consejo ¿Qué entiendes tu por consejo? Eso significa que lo dijiste- le arroje el florero, nos miramos fijamente había cometido un gran error, el se fue molesto y herido

-La gente rica no es normal, son obstinados y les gusta molestar a la gente, misteriosos y peligrosos son todos unos estúpidos… regresare los 5 millones y me iré de aquí, me ire con mis padres a Brasil, no me quedare en este estúpido lugar

**[Edward POV]**

Realmente me odia, justo lo que yo quería… pero porque tengo la sensación de que no era lo que yo realmente quería…

*************************************************************

Les gusto el capitulo a mi si, estuvo divertido y algo loco la verdad me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo este esta mas largo que los normales, y lo termine hace unos minutos… espero les guste y dejen todos su comentarios y contestare sus preguntas

**Avance cap. 6**

**Bella tendrá una cita con otro chico, el cual le propondrá un trato para vengarse de Edward y que creen Bella aceptara.**

¿Qué pasara y quien será? ¿Cuál será el trato? Creo que todas sospechan de alguien verdad… pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo los quiero

Besos

Isela Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje es mio todos son de Stephenie Meyer y su genial saga**

**aqui les dejo el capitulo mil gracias por leer**

**Cap 6**

**[Bella POV]**

-¡Esta loco! El abuelo le dijo que se trasladara a la habitación de enfrente y lo hizo en medio de la noche ahora no podre pegar el ojo- iba pasando por la habitación y justo entonces…

-¿Eh? La puerta no esta cerrada- me metí tal fuera mi habitación era casi igual de enorme que la mía en esta casa si que derrochaban el dinero, me acerque a la mesa de la sala y tome uno de los folletos…

-Edward Cullen, así es como se escribe su nombre, bonita letra pero su personalidad no lo es- me quede atónita al ver de lo que eran los folletos

-Información de trabajo, alquileres ¿Qué? ¿Necesita dinero como yo para pagar sus deudas?- y de repente esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Oye tu que haces aquí ¿te has perdido?- me asuste y deje caer los folletos

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- si, si que lo fue- Edward he venido a disculparme- se me acerco tomando los folletos y guardándolos en un cajón

-Creo que ayer me pase un poco pero tuve motivos para lanzarte cosas sin embargo necesito disculparme- solo me miro con ira- Ey tranquilízate –le exigí

-¿La gente pobre como tu no sabe que no se debe tocar las cosas de los demás sin permiso?- se fue dejándome sola yo lo seguí hasta su habitación

-Oye fue un accidente

-¿Accidente? Ok, entonces cuando suceda otro… "Accidente" iré a tu habitación y mirare tus cosas, si eso sucede no podrás lanzarme cosas

-Entonces dime ¿ porque tienes tanta información sobre trabajos? ¿Estas buscando?

-No es tu problema

-No te pongas así solo es una pregunta, yo también busco trabajo ya sabes debo pagarle al abuelo

-No tengo tiempo de estar hablando de eso contigo- se fue otra vez, esperen un minuto si esta buscando trabajo…

-Edward espera- le grite mientras corría tras el-Estas trabajando en la compañía del abuelo ¿Por qué buscas trabajo? –emepzo a esconder su rostro de mi estaba segura que escondía algo

-¿Y porque has puesto esa cara?

-Eres una entrometida, ayer me atacaste con un jarrón, y hoy me persigues hasta mi habitación y tocas mis cosas ¿Estas loca? Ve a un psiquiatra

-Por favor Edward, también tienes información de alquileres, lo que sospechaba-

-¿Lo que… sospechabas?-estaba nervioso nunca lo había visto así

-¡Quieres escapar!- lo acuse

-Cállate

-Estoy en lo cierto- lo sabia quería irse-Eres como yo, quieres salir de este lugar ¿verdad?, finalmente puedo ver tu miedo Edward Cullen, por lo menos ahora tiene sentido- se giro y me miro a los ojos mientras los dos nos apuntábamos con nuestros dedos.

-Edward, no te enfades solo explícamelo,- le empecé a darle golpecitos en la espalda- explícamelo

-Siento interrumpir- me gire al ver un muchacho alto moreno y con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres- dijo Edward mientras me empujaba para quedar en una posición mas formal

-No estoy aquí para verte Edward, estoy aquí por la pequeña princesa

-¿Por mi?- asintió con la cabeza, realmente tenia linda sonrisa, y su melena larga

-Bella, hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black, Edward y yo somos primos, lejanos pero aun así primos, siento no haberme presentado antes

-No, tranquilo estoy encantada de conocerte ¿pero porque me estas buscando?

-Ahora que ya debes de ver visto toda la mansión, debes estar muy aburrida de estar todo el dia en casa, realmente no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo y conocerte mejor, hoy es un dia agradable así que podemos ir a dar un paseo y relajarnos- Edward me miro como esperando una respuesta y yo lo mire intenta encontrar que pensaba

-¿Oh tienes clases de baile con Edward?

-No, no claro que no, bailar con tacones es mortal y yo no soy muy buena en eso

-Entonces Edward te robo a tu prometida un rato- dijo mientras me abrazaba entonces yo y Edward pusimos los ojos como plato por su acción, mire a Edward y me aleje tan de prisa que choque con Edward

-Am Jacob yo no soy su prometida no digas tonterías

-Solo era una broma

-Bueno ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran JUNTOS, pero antes tengo que hablar algo contigo Bella- ¿estaba celoso? Me gustaba escucharlo asi.

-Así que Jacob sal de mi habitación un momento por favor

-Si claro les daré un momento para hablar, Bella te esperare en la puerta principal y a ti adiós- dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa radiante- mientras que yo y Edward nos hundíamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que el hablo

-¿necesitas dinero? ¿Tu silencio por un millón?- me volvía a decir que me vendía no aprende

-¿Por qué me quieres dar dinero?

-¿No quieres ganar suficiente dinero y mancharte de la mansión Vulturi?

-Basta deja ya de infravalorarme, es verdad necesito dinero, pero lo quiero ganar por mi misma, no uses el dinero para insultarme- ¡idiota! Me marche muy molesta pronto nos subimos a un convertible amarillo, pero sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza.

El iba a darme un millón para que no dijera nada a nadie ¿Realmente esta planeando marcharse de la mansión? Pero ¿Por qué? No puedo creer que haya algo que le disguste de la familia Vulturi.

-Vayamos a ver una película la próxima vez, ok cuídate besos- dijo colgando su celular y me miro fijamente- ¿sucede algo malo? Es raro que podamos salir ¿Por qué pareces triste?

-Nada, solo pensaba

-Ya has pasado un tiempo en la mansión ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, bueno ahora estoy bien

-Si tienes algún problema y necesitas ayuda, solo dímelo, soy el más adecuado

-Ya lo veo- este chico era genial era encantador divertido, un adolescente alocado

-Te uniste a la familia Vulturi y ahora eres como mi hermana, asi que si necesitas algo no dudes en decir "hermano, necesito tu ayuda" o dime Jake

-Gracias Jake- Es muy diferente Edward de Jacob, realmente siento que tengo un hermano, hace que me sienta segura

-Bella estamos casi llegando

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- pero no era ningún lugar extraño yo lo conocía muy bien

-¿Por qué me has traído a mi colegio?

-Debes extrañar tu hogar, entremos- y yo muy emociona corrí entre las aulas con Jacob tras de mío con esa sonrisa que me brindaba confianza

-Echaba de menos este lugar, Jake realmente eres especial cuando sales con una chica ¿sueles llevarla a su colegio?

-No lo comprenderías, pero tu hermano sabe lo que las chicas quieren sino dime, ¿acaso no has bajado la guardia conmigo? Porque este es un lugar muy familiar, lo mas parecido a tu hogar

-La manera de pensar de la familia, Jake es muy diferente a la de los demás

-¿Es un elogio?- me pregunto coquetamente

-Podría ser…

-Bueno mi querida estudiante, después iremos a un sitio muy divertido cerca del colegio

-Reconozco que eres bueno, si fuera la chica con la que quieres salir me sentiría muy conmovida, porque me has traído a un lugar que echaba de menos

-Entonces es un elogio

-Déjame decirte que cerca de mi colegio, hay muchos sitios donde se come bien y lugares donde pasárselo bien, como la feria ¿has ido alguna vez? – asi fue paseamos por toda la feria hasta gano un oso para mi y nos tomamos fotos instantáneas, comimos manzanas con caramelo, algodón de azúcar…

-hemos quedado muy bien- le dije mientras mirábamos las fotos

-Tú has hecho muchas poses

-Soy la mejor, oye de verdad te agradezco el día de hoy, es la primera vez que me relajo desde que entre en la familia Vulturi

-No me des las gracias todavía el día aun no termina, después te llevare a un lugar especial

-¿Hay mas?- Este chico era un estuche guarda millones de sorpresas, llegamos a un gran restaurant a la orilla del mar abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano, y la tome gustosa

-No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de lugares, pensé que me llevarías a uno de riquillos

-Que sea caro no significa que sea bueno, muchas veces es justo lo contrario, lo importante es que la comida sepa bien

-Yo también pienso así- este chico era como mi otra mitad

-Eres realmente única, normalmente en la primera cita, si traigo a las chicas a este lugar dicen que no es romántico y que es sucio

-¿De verdad? Pues tienen muchas cosas y sirven bien, esta genial, pero entiendo que las chicas busquen lugares románticos, pero si a las chicas no les gusta este lugar ¿Por qué me has traido?

-Porque sabia que te gustaría- sentí mis mejillas arder, odio mis reacciones solo escondi mi cara en mi cabellera, y mire sus hermosos ojos y sonrisa especialmente para mi

-Ustedes cuatro son muy diferentes

-Dime las diferencias, quiero saber cuales son

-Pues creo que, parece que Emmett es inocente y necesita quien lo proteja una chica ruda, la impresión que tu das es del hermano mayor y sabes exactamente como tratar a la gente, pero en realidad eres muy cariñoso y simpático con las personas, a Jasper no lo conozco muy bien pero parece que no le gustan mucho las chicas y Edward realmente estoy enfadada con el, es muy ignorante y discutimos a diario

-Parece que no te gusta Edward

-Claro que no, ayer le tire un jarrón, consiguió sacarme de mis casillas

-¿De verdad?

-Si me hace enojar y me trata muy mal

-Yo podría decirte una forma de vengarte de el

-¿Cómo?

-Comprometiéndote con Edward

-Que estas loco yo y el novios no….

************************

Me dirigi a la habitación de Emp y las palabras de Jake me daban vuelta en la cabeza:

-Si mira Edward no quiere convertirse en el sucesor, en realidad desde que éramos pequeños hemos temido ser el sucesor de Emp, pero la persona que se case contigo será el sucesor, si Edward es obligado a comprometerse contigo se rebelara, de nosotros cuatro el único que se opondría a Emp seria el, eso significa que ese compromiso haría que hiciera algo, por una parte si Emp lo obliga el se rebelaría contra el y por otro lado le fastidiaría completamente…

Este chico ha estado escondiendo sus sentimientos desde niño, realmente deseo verlo desobedecer a Emp, tu premio seria 5 millones, eso cubriría la deuda que tienes con Emp podrías considerarlo como un trabajo…-me acerque al abuelo apretando el cheque

-Amia ¿pasa algo malo? No te vez bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Abuelo yo… tengo que decirte algo

-Dilo ya, el abuelo lo entenderá sea lo que sea

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Me gusta Edward- casi me atragante con mis palabras la cara de felicidad de Emp era enorme

-Eleazar no es un malentendido ¿Verdad?

-Emp no es un malentendido- contesto Denali

-Entonces tenemos compromiso, se comprometen me has escuchado, como es lo que quieres, arreglare el compromiso ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si, claro

-Amia, cariño el abuelo sabe que las chicas son tímidas, así que no pediré detalles, pienso que Edward es el mejor candidato para ser mi sucesor, te cuidara tanto como yo, puedo nombrarlo mi sucesor tranquilamente, ahora puedo irme feliz al cielo con tus padres, Denali encárgate de todos los detalles, necesitaremos una lista de invitados, será una boda real

-Emp, creo que la señorita tiene algo que decir- dijo Eleazar mirándome fijamente

-Abuelo no crees que nos estamos precipitando un poco ¿No deberíamos decírselo a Edward?, quizás el no quiera este compromiso- era lo que mas rogaba

-no tiene porque oponerse Amia eres muy guapa, eres la nieta mas preciada, si le entrego tu mano debería estar feliz

-Bueno- conteste derrotada

-No te preocupes yo me encargare

-Abuelo aun tengo otra petición, espero este dispuesto

-Si claro dime

-Espero que en el futuro puedas llamarme Bella, se que me llamo Amia, pero he usado Bella durante 17 años, quiero seguir usándolo y que tu me llames asi

-Bien es lo que quieres Bella, así será-

He dicho que Edward me gusta el abuelo se ha puesto muy contento, inmediatamente empezó a pensar en la boda y le pareció bien llamarme Bella, cuando el abuelo sepa que todo es mentira, que todo es un plan de Jacob ¿sucederá algo malo? Pero… Ahora solo puedo esperar a ver que pasa…

-Abuelo

-¿Qué quieres?- me acerque y le entregue el cheque

-Aquí están los 5 millones

-¿De donde los sacaste?

-No te puedo decir, lo gane, no lo he robado

-Ahora que estas comprometido la deuda se cancela, quédate con el cheque Bella

-No- ese dinero no lo quería

-¿Por qué no? No me digas que aun te quieres ir

-No, solo que no me gusta deber nada- yo y mis mentiras

-Eres una buena chica, muy responsable, por eso lo aceptare- fijo tomándolo

-Abuelo si no necesitas nada mas me iré- y me dirigí al sauna necesitaba descansar

-Ya se lo dije al abuelo, no importa ya estaba decidida a dejar este lugar después de pagar, ahora solo esperare la reacción de Edward, se enfadara, o realmente me odiara, se lo merece así que no debo de pensar en ello, que calor necesito tomar el aire, abrí la puerta y de repente escuche a Emmett llamándome y yo en toalla no es posible.

Bella

-Oh no mi peor enemigo fingiré que no estoy aquí, además no llevo mucha ropa, si entra aquí estoy perdida

-Bella ¿estas aquí?

-Bella esta bien si no sales, ya se que estas ahí, solo quiero decirte que lo del otro día lo siento mucho, no tenia la intención de herirte, créeme, hecho de menos a tu madre y quería abrazarte, cuando éramos pequeños nos enviaron a la mansión Vulturi, no había nadie en quien confiar

-Ya Emmett termina de una vez y vete

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Te lo ruego ya vete- aquí hacia un calor del demonio

-Ya no huyas de mi Bella… todo se volvió negro

**[Edward POV]**

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encontré con Emmett

-Edward ayúdame Bella se ha desmayado- solo pensé y Sali corriendo si algo le pasaba a ella no puedo explicar como me sentiría, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, nos quedamos ahí hasta que termino el doctor

-No se preocupen la señorita Vulturi esta bien, solo necesita aire fresco y descanzar

-Gracias doctor

-Emmett muéstrale la salida al doctor

-¿Qué hay de Bella?

-Me encargare yo

-que mala suerte primero la asusto y la segunda se desmaya, cuando despierte me odiara., si despierta le dices que lo siento

-Si claro,- me dirigí a la habitación de ella y la mire dormir, toque su frente

-¿Qué me pasa? Solo se desmayo y me asuste, por suerte esta bien.- no me di cuenta que estab muy cerca de su rostro cuando abrió sus ojos

-Te has despertado es buena señal, Emmett el…

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Recuerdo que estaba en el sauna y Emmett hablaba después de eso no recuerdo nada, oh mi ropa

-No te preocupes le pedí a las criadas que te vistieran, parece que duraste mucho tiempo en el sauna y te desmayaste, me disculpo en nombre de mi primo

-Esta bien no fue su culpa, fue un accidente

-Mañana es el primer día de clases, el horario esta en tu escritorio, se suponía que tendrías clase esta noche, pero las he suspendido, solo mejórate

-¿Estas siendo amable conmigo porque me desmaye?- me pregunto confundida

-Eres muy sincera así que yo también lo seré, tienes razón mañana volveré a ser arrogante- le asegure esa no era mi verdad ella me preocupaba, de repente se puso roja como un tomate

-Le dije al abuelo que… me gustas, asi que quiere que nos comprometamos- ella estaba enamorada de mi, sentía cosas por mi, pero todo cambio cuando vi unas fotos de Jacob y ella juntos y sonrientes esto debió ser obra de el

-Realmente no quieres casarte conmigo, tu sabes que deseo dejar esta mansión lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad? Sabes que ahora no podre irme, te has confabulado con Jacob ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, te odio solo quiero fastidiarte Edward

-Tu ganas muy buena jugada realmente me has fastidiado

-En ese caso ve a protestar con el Abuelo, déjame decirte que ya están organizándola

-T e pagare los 5 millones- le ofrecí- pero dile a Emp que lo cancele, y te pido perdón por las veces que me he portado mal contigo

-¿Por qué tengo que decirlo?, no quiero decirlo, y ya lo dije aunque yo quiera cancelarla el no lo aceptara, y si cancelo mandara a mis padres al polo norte- me dijo agachando la cabeza

-No se cual es tu plan pero créeme, al final te meterás en problemas, piénsalo aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte…

**[Bella ´POV]**

-Que mal fui algo impulsiva, no pensé en las consecuencias, y Edward es tan raro sabe que lo he fastidiado pero no se molesto tanto, debería acabar con esto he ir con el abuelo, No ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Ahora que lo pienso el no me ha tratado mal me ha apoyado cuando mas lo necesite ¿Qué he hecho? Acepte el dinero de Jacob para fastidiar a Edward ¿he de seguir con esta boda falsa?...

***************************************

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo me esforce para subirlo ahora... bueno dejen rewie se que me agregan a favoritos pero si no dejan rewie siento que no leen asi que porfa dejen ... aun asi mil gracias por los rewies y las alarmas me hacen muy feliz

les gusto jacob les dije que ya se avecinaba algo... el amor/odio que bonito jaja por si no se dieron cuenta Edward y jacob son ribales asi que ya se imaginaran lo que esta por venir---

**Avance[*]**

El primer dia de clases… mas Edward/Bella y sobre todo que pasara con esto de la boda falsa, su primera clase de baile... no digo mas

-mil gracias por leer

tratare de actualizar pronto!!! besos

Isela Cullen[*]


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y su asombrosa saga**

**Chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza ya no tienen porque mandar a hacer mi cripta aqui les dejo nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por sus rewies, alarmas y agregarme a favoritos realmente me hacen muy feliz.**

**-++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**[Bella POV]**

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaban los chicos parados a los pies de las escaleras con un uniforme similar al mío, odiaba ser la chica nueva en un colegio de niños ricos. Ahí estaba el abuelo con esa gran sonrisa la misma desde que le dije que Edward me gustaba maldita farsa.

-Mira que guapa esta nuestra Bella ¿No estas de acuerdo Eleazar?- dijo Emp

-Puede alguien explicarme, si somos alumnos del instituto, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar uniforme?

-Señorita Bella, La academia Twilight, es una escuela tradicional, llevar uniformes representa disciplina-Dijo Eleazar

-Bella ¿no te gusta el uniforme?, entonces Denali háblale al director del instituto dile que partir de esta mañana, todos los estudiantes deberán llevar ropa normal.-¿ que se volvió loco?

-Abuelo no es necesario, los uniformes son mas baratos es mejor asi, no lo llames

-Esta bien de acuerdo, chicos tienen que cuidarla, especialmente tu Edward, ella es tu prometida, si hay algo que no entienda tienes que explicarle

-Emp ¿escuche mal? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?¿Prometida?¿ a quien esta prometida?- pregunto Emmett algo molesto la bomba iba a explotar Jake no podía con su sonrisa.

-Chicos olvide decirles he decidido que Bella se case con Edward, como aun son estudiantes primero se comprometerán, desde ahora son novios.- Dijo Emp orgulloso

-Felicidades Edward, Bella es una chica muy guapa cuida bien de ella- le suigirio Jacob mientras Edward le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

-Edward la fecha ya esta fijada, se casan el 7 del próximo mes, el compromiso será anunciado en la fiesta de presentación de Bella, hasta entonces tu tarea será supervisar las lecciones de Bella baile y modales, hasta irán juntos a la escuela en el mismo coche su seguridad es tu responsabilidad y ahora todos a la escuela- ordeno y se marcho de la sala de estar.

Emmett se acerco a mi jalándome de mi brazo

-Bella ¿Por qué de repente quieres comprometerte con Edward? ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres? No estas tramando algo ¿verdad?- que era obvio

-No como crees ¿que estas loco?

-Nos hizo venir temprano solo para venir a decirnos eso ¡pues vaya!- dijo Jasper

**[Jacob POV]**

-Esto es muy raro nunca Edward ha aceptado lo que Emp a dispuesto para el, y ahora Emp anuncia su compromiso con Bella y el no ha puesto ningún inconveniente- dijo Emmett

-Quizás casarse con una mujer que no ama es la forma de agradecerle a Emp lo que ha hecho por nosotros, para casarse con una mujer da igual con cual todas las mujeres son iguales- aseguro Jasper

-Cuando un león duerme, parece un gatito apacible, de momento no sabemos si Edward es un león dormido o un gatito obediente pero creo que pronto lo sabremos- claro si mi plan salía bien si mis primos supieran que yo organice todo hay Bella tu tenias que ayudarme.

-Jacob quieres decir que nos mostrara quien realmente es- le asentí a Jasper

-Sus comparaciones son demasiadas profundas no entiendo, dijo Emmett mientras subía al Jeep- me siento deprimido no puedo creer que esa chica tan guapa, se vaya a convertir en la prometida de Edward, estoy bien larguémonos…

Gire y mire el rostro de Bella, estaba tan triste que en estos momentos me pregunto ¿esta bien seguir con mi venganza? Realmente Edward lo merece… En esos momentos Bella se acerco a mi coche

-Bella ¿No te esta esperando Edward en el coche? ¿Necesitas algo de mi?- empezaba a dudar

-He estado pensando que deberíamos decirle al abuelo que todo esto del compromiso es una broma antes de que sea demasiado tarde- no tenia que alentarla ella era mi única opción

-¿Por qué? ¿No me lo prometiste? ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo ahora?

-Por que… -dudo

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras no voy a oponerme, devuélveme el dinero y hagamos como que nada a ocurrido

-Sabes perfectamente que el dinero ya se lo di a Emp

-Entonces si aceptaste el dinero ahora deberás seguir con el plan, Bella, ayer Edward te cuido, me entere de todo, se que eres una persona amable, pero deberías saber que porque alguien te trate bien, no debes bajar la guardia, esa es la manera de ser de la familia Vulturi ¿Entiendes?-esa era la única carta que me queda rencor hacia Edward, y usare bien mis estrategias, pensé mientras me marchaba…

**[Bella POV]**

-Pensaba que entre mas rápido regresara el dinero al abuelo mas rápido me iria de la familia Vulturi, por eso acepte fastidiar a Edward, pero ahora estoy convencida de que el no es tan malo, fastidiarle así… me hace sentirme mal.- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-No tienes buena cara, parece que estas enferma, si no te encuentras bien, entonces es mejor que no vayas al colegio- el se preocupa por mi y yo soy mala con el

-Estoy bien. Ya no me duele la cabeza

-Bueno- me dijo y se giro a otra parte

-¿Por qué finge que no pasa nada? ¿Te has olvidado del compromiso?- lo mire y el me sonrió

Llegar a la escuela fue todo un alboroto nos recibieron los maestros el director Banner

-Bella el colegio Twilight fue fundada por la familia Vulturi ahora entiendes todo esto.

-Señor Edward quiere que extendamos la alfombra roja

-No, solo pido que se hagan cargo de ella – el director me guio a mi salón de clases y mi pupitre era enorme, hasta tenia una sirvienta que podía servirme el te cuando yo lo dispusiera,

-Señorita Vulturi déjeme presentarle a la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la clase- me dijo el director

-Son Jessica y Lauren, ellas la ayudaran, - asentí y me senté en mi pupitre con mi laptop entonces sentí que me lanzaron una bola de papel me gire para mirar quien era y oh sorpresa, era una chica bajita con los cabellos de punta, era Alice estaba aquí con su gran sonrisa, ella estuvo conmigo todo el día fue genial tener a alguien conocida, llegue a casa y tuve que platicar con Emp

-Abuelo que fue todo eso, uno de mis compañeros se rio de mi en clase entonces unos hombres de negro se lo han llevado ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Gánster?

-Señorita no se preocupe a su compañero no le paso nada solo un aviso- me aseguro Eleazar

-No hagan eso realmente quiero hacer amigos en la escuela, después de esto algunos me trataran como leprosa, nadie se me acercara excepto Alice

-¿Alice?

-Si mi amiga Alice esta en el colegio ella es hija de un tal Marco Brandon

-Estas segura, es Alice Marco es uno de mis mejores amigos que buena es una relación muy conveniente Bella

-La puedo invitar a casa

-Si claro solo que no persiga a Jasper, se que esta interesada en el, pero digamos que Jasper esta pasando una crisis emocional con las mujeres después lo entenderás, bueno te prometo que no se volverá a repetir nada de lo que sucedió hoy – ahora ya sabia quien era su amor

-Bueno abuelo promételo, con el meñique si no tu nariz se convertirá en una de un puerco

-No es infantil Bella

--Claro que no abuelo

-Bueno el abuelo no hace promesas pero lo hare por ti, -y cruzo nuestros dedos mientras reia a carcajadas

El día siguiente en la escuela fue peor nadie me hablaba y Alice no había ido a la escuela porque había tomado una gripe, dios me voy a volver loca si esto continua asi, todo esto ¿es un castigo por ser rica?, estaba triste y llore en los baños entonces en los pasillos alguien me alargo un pañuelo

-Puedes usarlos si quieres- alce la vista y eran Jessica y Lauren

-SI gracias

-Señorita Vulturi somos compañeras de clase, no nos habíamos presentado yo soy Jessica y ella Lauren

-Claro que las recuerdo yo soy Isabella… Vulturi, pero pueden llamarme Bella

-Bella eres completamente distinta, como te había imaginado eres muy simpática

-¿De verdad?

-Desde que vine al colegio ayer, todos me ignoran como si fuera un fantasma, excepto por Alice

-Brandon, no te conviene tener amistad con ella,

-¿Porque no?

-Alice tiene una mejor amiga creo que es su prima o algo asi es como una super Modelo se llama Rosalie, solo te utiliza para que la gente se burle de ti se creen las mejores de la escuela

-Esa Rosalie no la vi ayer

-Claro que no su mamá es diseñadora de ropa y se la pasa viajando

-Bella si quieres estamos dispuestas a ser tus amigas – bueno nuevos amigos no le hacen daño a nadie

-Si seria genial, caminamos entonces me tope con Edward tan guapo

-¿Bella?- dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada

-Edward

-¿Que tal todo? ¿todo bien?

-Si todo bien por lo menos hoy el director no puso la alfombra roja para recibirme- sonrio

-¿Qué te estas riendo?- lo acuse

-¿Son compañeras?- no se pero Edward las miraba con desconfianza

-Si son mis nuevas amigas las conocí hoy, son Jessica y Lauren, son lo mejor que me a pasado este día le mostré unos pendientes que me habían regalado

-Bella, me permites- se alejo de mí y se acerco a ellas

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Y que quieren de la familia Vulturi?- ellas solas negaron con la cabeza pero aun asi le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero Edward fue muy grosero

-Edward Cullen ¿Por qué eres tan malo con mis amigas? discúlpate en este momento-

-Esta noche practicaremos el vals así que no tardes- y se fue trate de gritar pero el no me escucho

-Lo siento chicas, hoy no debe de estar de buen humor el no es asi

-No te preocupes se a portado igual que siempre Edward ignora a todas las chicas presentes aquí creo que ninguna es buena para el, el es tan diferente a Jacob- dijo Jessica

-Si Edward siempre esta solo y todos temen acercarse a el, el es tan guapo y me intimida un poco pero contigo es muy amable

-El normalmente es muy serio, mejor dicho no habla solo para responder las preguntas de los profesores, Y esa sonrisa, lo hace parecer tan guapo, Bella eres tan afortunada

-¿Enserio?- Edward me trataba diferente será que el siente algo por mi, no pienses eso Bella

-La impresión que tienen de Edward no es muy buena, se le ve muy solo ¿El tampoco tendrá amigos aquí?

Estábamos en el auditoria tomando mis clases de baile mientras Edward nos miraba pero siempre tenia que caerme eso era muy dolorosa mas con estos tacones, el maestro me gritaba estaba muy molesto, no era mi culpa haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos

-Sr. Cullen, francamente no puedo hacer mucho más. Lo mejor seria reemplazarme- dijo el maestro marchándose del auditorio, me enoje tanto que le arroje una de mis zapatillas, Edward solo la siguió con la mirada, gire el rostro escuche unos pasos y al girarme el estaba arrodillado frente a mi con esa gran sonrisa

-¿De que te ríes?

-Has enloquecido al profesor y ha desistido de enseñarte, eres la primera de la familia Vulturi que logra hacerlo

-Ya se que no soy una perfecta señorita, solo soy una chica norma y corriente, quieres que vaya dando vueltas con zapatos de tacón alto, no puedo aprender, nunca lo hare, no pienso hacerlo

-¿Los niños de familias pobres son muy obstinados? ¿Porque te rindes tan fácilmente?

-Puedes provocarme, pero vete sabiendo que no soy la indefensa y delicada que crees, en lo que refiere o cualquier otra cosa, acabare por aprenderlo, te demostrare que las familias humildes poseen espíritus inquebrantables ag- me gire y me quede en shock Edward se puso de pie se giro para ponerse enfrente de mi pie sin zapatilla, entonces me miro fijamente y la coloco en su lugar y yo como tonta perdida en sus hermosos ojos, este era un momento de cuento de hadas

-Esta bien espíritu inquebrantable, permíteme que te enseñe- me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie, pero si lo hacia era como aceptar muchas cosas, cosas que sentía por el, pero sus ojos me dijeron que podía confiar en el entonces tome su mano…

Pero tengo tan mala suerte, ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?, que en el momento en que tome su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica y mi pie se doblo haciéndonos caer sobre el piano quedando uno sobre el otro, a escasos centímetros de distancia, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mio,nuestras narices se rozaban, en esos momentos estuve a punto de besarlo, pero entonces cuando estábamos a punto nos separamos como si fuéramos dos fuerzas que se repelen.

-Lo has hecho a propósito- lo acuso

-Oye la que tropezó fuiste tu, no yo- tenia una hermosa sonrisa entonces las palabras salieron

-Seria maravilloso que pudieras sonreír así en el colegio, no es de extrañarse que no tengas ningún amigo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada es solo algo que escuche ¿No tienes ningún buen amigo en el colegio?

-No

¿Entonces no tienes amigos afuera?

-No

-Eso es imposible eres un mentiroso ¿no has tenido nunca ningún amigo?

-No

-¡Dios mío! Y ¿No te has sentido solo?

-Algunas veces… Tener amigos se vuelve una carga

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Ocurrió algo entre tus amigos y tu?- en esos momentos quería abrazarlo y decirle que yo siempre iba a estar con el

-Dejémoslo así, vamos a ensayar

-Edward, de verdad no puedo bailar

-Pero yo si- entonces como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo me hizo girar en sus brazos realmente empezaba a disfrutar esto…

Estaba parada en las afueras de la mansión esperando que llegaran Jessica y Lauren

-Bella escuche que unas amigas tuyas vendrán de visita- me dijo Emmett ¿son todos chicos?

-No son todas chicas

-Mmm entonces no tendré nada de que preocuparme chicas, puedo acompañarlas el tenis se me da muy bien, todos los deportes mejor dicho

-Emmett compórtate, ya llegaron- del coche se bajaron Jessica y Lauren pero no venían nada cómodas venían con ¿Vestidos de noche?

-Bella lo sentimos cuando nuestros padres se enteraron de que veníamos quisieron venir a saludar

Se la pasaron hablando con Emp pero creo que el abuelo no estaba muy contento

-¿No se supone que venían a jugar tenis? ¿Cómo se supone que jugaran vestidas así?

-Claro jugaran aun vestidas así- dijo el padre de Lauren

-Bella, vamos a jugar

-No ya no me apetece jugar chicas, pueden charlas sin preocuparse yo me marcho- me fui a una de las terrazas

-¿Qué tiene de divertido hablar con el abuelo? De hecho no se a que vinieron realmente, Sera… Que no estoy a la altura

-Te han utilizado para poder reunirse con Emp- esa voz era inconfundible

-Edward… Yo no creo que lo hayan hecho a propósito. Ha sido casualidad el abuelo estaba en casa y platican con el por educación

-¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? Muchas personas están interesadas en tener negocios con la familia Vulturi, especialmente los nuevos ricos que quieren abrirse paso en la alta sociedad- entonces el acerco su rostro con toda la intención de besarme me asuste y gire mi rostro cero y van dos, entonces el susurro a mi oído

-Este es el precio que tienes que pagar por esa baratija, que te hizo tan feliz, eres demasiado fácil de engatusar

Me enoje tanto que me quite los pendientes y me maldije a mi misma

-¿Un símbolo de amistad? ¡Simplemente querían utilizarme! ¡No los quiero si simbolizan eso!- y los arroje lo mas lejos que pude en el jardín

-Quizás es culpa tuya, no debes confiar ciegamente en los demás, ni aceptar sus regalos así como así. Entonces no te engañaran tan fácilmente

-En realidad soy tan estúpida, unos pendientes me hicieron muy feliz, pero lo que no sabes es que no era feliz por su valor, Era porque… ¡Olvídalo! No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, nuestros valores son completamente distintos

-¿Has terminado?- me dijo enojado

-SI

-No quería que lo supieras así, pero… es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser un miembro de la familia Vulturi, antes tus amigos eran aquellos que te gustaban y te comprendían, pero en la familia Vulturi esa filosofía no puede ser aplicada, debes tener presente que los miembros de la familia Vulturi NO TIENEN AMIGOS

-Nadie puede vivir solo, antes creía en esas palabras, los seres humanos necesitan amigos, solo porque estemos rodeados de dinero, ¿Nos hemos de convertir en monstruos? Si realmente ha de ser así, prefiero no ser miembro de la familia Vulturi. No quiero también convertirme en un monstruo

-Quizás, lo que dices es cierto, nadie quiere convertirse en un monstruo y tampoco en un antisocial y excéntrico monstruo

-Lo siento no me refería a ti Edward Yo…

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir. En verdad he intentado hacer amigos, De hecho tuve un muy buen amigo

-Pero me dijiste que nunca habías tenido amigos, ni de pequeño ¿O no?

-Es que, aun no se si puedo considerarlo un muy buen amigo, Se llama Seth, Seth Clearwater

*****************************************************************

**Bueno les gusto el capitulo, espero que si se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, Rewie please, por que si no siento que no leen**

**Avance siguiente Cap!!!**

**Sabremos mas de la historia de Seth y que fue lo que paso, mas Edward/Bella**

**mmm quizas una ¿cita? no puedo revelar mas esperen el cap**

**besos son lo mejor que existe**

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje es mio todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su fantastica Saga...**

Hola chicas ps aqui con un nuevo capitulo... la verdad en el capitulo anterior me quede pensando tuve 13 alarmas y favoritos pero solo 5 rewies... supongo que si me agregaron es por que les gusta asi que aqui les dejo el siguiente cap y espero puedan dejar rewie vale

Ahora sabran quien es Seth...

**[Edward POV]**

-Se llama Seth, Seth Clearwater…

-Fuimos a la misma clase desde primaria hasta preparatoria, por esa época a ambos nos gustaba el atletismo, por eso disfrutábamos al estar en ese equipo juntos, éramos grandes amigos

******Flash Back******

-Era muy rápido, sonreía cuando me dijo:

-He tomado una gran decisión, me convertiré en atleta he iré a las olimpiadas, pero antes mi meta es entrar en el equipo nacional

-Enserio, ¿Pero que dirá tu familia?¿No dijiste que tu padre quiere que te encargues del negocio familiar- le dije mientras corríamos en la pista

-Tu familia y la mía son muy diferentes, mi familia tiene un pequeño negocio, además soy su único heredero, el negocio pasara a mis manos, perono quiero ocuparme del negocio familiar, quiero seguir corriendo, si no puedo correr, sentiría como si hubiera perdido el rumbo de mi vida, correr es la razón de mi vida

-Francamente, te envidio- hable con la verdad

-Tú también puedes hacerlo, lucha por lo que deseas, con toda tu fuerza- me aconsejo

-Lo que realmente quiero decir es que tienes que continuar corriendo, confió en ti, Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, hare todo lo que pueda y este en mis manos para lograrlo- le dije mientras estábamos sentados en la gradas descansando

-Gracias amigo, lo mismo digo solo se vive una vez, debes ser sincero contigo mismo y vivir una vida plena

-Yo no soy como tu, no he encontrado mi meta aun, no se lo que quiero hacer en el futuro

-Entonces tomate tu tiempo, ya pensaras algo, ¿sabes?, Esta competencia es muy importante para mi, he oído que vendrá un entrenador extranjero buscando nuevos talentos, por eso necesito ganar

-Seth esta es tu oportunidad para ser un gran corredor

-La tuya también, cuando llegue el momento no pierdas por mucho, todos los medios de comunicación estarán aquí por que tu compites, temo que después que pierdan en contra mia, aparecerás en los titulares por una gran, gran humillación

-Oye déjame decirte que también yo me esforzare, cuando llegue el momento será mejor que no pierdas contra mi he- le dije haciendo como si fuera a correr muy rápido

-¡Yo! ¿Perder contra ti?

-En aquellos momentos creía que, Seth era un verdadero amigo que no buscaba la fama, ni la fortuna, opte por confiar en el, porque tenia un sueño mas valioso que el dinero, si no fuera por ese día, continuaría confiando en el, estaba atónito, inexplicablemente y por primera vez le había ganado a Seth, cuando me gire para mirarle, por primera vez me miraba fija y fríamente, en ese momento realmente creí que le había ganado a Seth…

-Pensé que estaba disgustado porque, hasta entonces nunca le había ganado, pensé que simplemente no podía aceptarlo, después de todo la competencia era algo muy importante para el

-Sin embargo, al final descubrí que estaba equivocado, escuche a Seth hablando por teléfono

-¿Qué mas quiere que haga? Edward ha ganado la carrera ¿Eres feliz ahora?, papá soy tu hijo, perdí y eres incapaz de consolarme, solo te preocupa tu futuro, tu- molesto arrojo su celular luego sus oscuros ojos quedaron fijos en mi

-¿Lo has escuchado todo?

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-¿Cómo? Porque mi padre me dijo: le debemos muchísimo a la familia Vulturi, porque mi padre me dijo: los miembros de la familia Vulturi no deben ser humillados públicamente, porque mi padre me dijo: que nuestra familia le debe dinero a la tuya, esa es la razón por la cual yo debía perder, ¡Si nos cortan los fondos seria el final de nuestra familia!, si estaba dispuesto a perder en contra de ti, tu familia lo arreglaría todo y así iría al extranjero

-Todavía no logro comprenderlo-le dije entonces el enfurecido me empujo

-Deja que te explique, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda cambiar, ni nada que no pueda comprar, con dinero puedes cumplir tus sueños, puedes utilizarlo para convertirte en campeón ahora Edward ¿te ha quedado claro?, La familia Vulturi me ha enseñado algo, el dinero pueda cambiar las cosas, y la verdad puede comprarse, te felicito en este campeonato, eres el campeón, perdí y reconozco mi derrota…

********Fin de Flash Back*******

-Dime ¿Aun sigues en contacto con Seth?- me pregunto Bella

-Si te hubiera ocurrido a ti, ¿podrías seguir siendo su amiga?- negó con la cabeza

-Al fin comprendo porque me dijiste aquello- ahora no entendía

-¿El que?

-Tu dijiste, algunas veces tener amigos se convierte en una carga, de hecho, no te asusta que te dañen, lo que temes es hacerle daño a otra persona ¿verdad? Lo que ocurrió con Seth, fue un accidente, y no significa que no puedas hacer amigos por eso…

-Te equivocas, lo que sucedió con Seth no fue un accidente, ser miembro de la familia Vulturi es una carga con la cual hay que cargar

-¿No te causa tristeza?

-Bella, lo triste, es que he pertenecido durante mucho tiempo a esta familia que la verdad y la falsedad, ya casi no las distingo, por eso no quiero vivir siempre bajo las órdenes de Emp, lo mas desafortunado es habernos conocido en estas circunstancias, de no haber sido así, A lo mejor… nosotros…

-Nosotros… ¿Nosotros que Edward?- como siempre tonto Edward diciendo tonterías…

-Ah… No te imagines nada, quería decir que nos podíamos llevar bien, después de todo mantengo lo dicho, si tengo la mas mínima oportunidad, sin dudarlo abandonare la familia Vulturi

[Bella Pov]

-¿Qué hago? Después de escuchar los sentimientos de Edward, realmente quisiera poder decirle, que el compromiso, es algo que yo y Jacob formulamos para castigarlo, y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo, el simplemente quiere dejar este lugar igual que yo, por eso busca información de casas, pero yo y Jacob hemos conspirado juntos solo para castigarlo ¿Qué debo hacer? Debo buscar a Jacob para hablar. Marque al celular de Alice

-Si diga, mala amiga- me contesto la voz Catarina de Alice

-Lo siento se que estas enferma pero no podía, amiga pequeño demonio necesito un consejo

-mmm es ¿de moda?

-No, es de Edward

-¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que estas enamorada de el, es guapísimo pero tu…- me gritaba

-No Alice, lo que pasa es que estoy comprometida con El

-¿Qué?- me grito dejándome sorda

-Alice ¿podrias dejar de gritar?

-Esta bien habla

-Conspire con Jacob para castigar a Edward

-¿Qué hiciste que? Isabella realmente te desconozco que te a hecho esa familia

-Lo se el problema es que Edward sufre por esto y no se que hacer

-Amiga hay dos cosas que debo decirte, la primera arregla las cosas, dile a Jacob que no quieres seguir con esto y segunda esta totalmente enamorada de Edward

-¿Qué? Estas loca, yo no lo amo entendiste es solo que no merece esto

-Bella, yo nunca me equivoco, cuando quieras aceptar que lo amas llamame de nuevo vale,-

-Alice, yo…. Alice- me colgó

Yo realmente amo a Edward, no Alice esta loca eso es todo…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, fui a buscar a Jacob para decírselo:

-¿No quieres continuar?

-Yo…

-Bueno aunque te retractes no puedes regresarme el dinero, si esta bien pero Bella ¿Cómo piensas disuadir a Emp para que cancele el compromiso?

-No se, pero que mas puedo hacer, tu probablemente no sepas que Edward esta…- oh estaba apunto de decirle que Edward quiere dejar la mansión.-

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- me exigió

-Nada, Mmm Jake se bueno, te devolveré el dinero con intereses, vamos juntos a contarle nuestro plan al abuelo

-Ni hablar, no me preocupa el dinero, pero ¿no conoces la personalidad de Emp?, no importa lo que decida, aunque el cielo se le venga encima el no cambiara de parecer, si lo enfurecemos esto no podrá terminar bien, no quiero problemas, lo mejor es continuar

-Ah, no te preocupes, le pediré el dinero al abuelo y te lo devolveré, por favor ¡vamos juntos a confesar nuestro plan!

-Oye estas actuando de forma extraña, además ¿No eras tu quien quería castigarlo?¿Porque te has arrepentido?

-Es porque…igualmente ahora no puedo continuar con nuestro plan, de ninguna manera

-No será que te enamoraste de Edward ¿Verdad?

-¡NO me he enamorado de Edward!- eso era mas para mi que para Jacob

-Así que estoy en lo cierto, te gusta Edward, y no quieres que se enfade por culpa del compromiso ¿verdad? Te gusta Edward- la sangre subió a mis mejillas

-Oh te has puesto colorada ¡que interesante! Aun más que mi plan de castigar a Edward, princesita, lo cierto es que te gusta un chico que te vuelve loca todo el tiempo

-Deja de decir tonterías

-Esto es muy divertido, solo quería ver como Edward se enfrentaba a Emp, pero ahora que he descubierto tu secreto ¡es algo tan inesperado! Algo tan divertido-se burlaba de mí

-Oye tienes que ver lo roja que te has puesto,- entonces Jacob estaba abrazándome, sus cuerpo y el mío estaban tan cerca solo para burlarse de mi, me lo decía al oído entonces…

-Jacob, Bella- nos grito, Jake nervioso dejo de abrazarme

-¿Los he interrumpido?- nos había escuchado, por favor dios dime que no

-Hace un momento ¿escuchaste lo que dijimos?

-¿Debería haber escuchado algo?- no había escuchado que alivio pero porque estaba molesto

-No se preocupen, no escuche nada que no debería escuchar, y tampoco he visto nada que no deba ver, viene a buscarte porque Emp dijo que después de clases, tenia que llevarte a ver vestidos de novia ¿Lo olvidaste? Nuestra cita forzada.

-Lo olvide, lo siento Edward

-No importa, ya veo porque lo olvidas, quizás prefieras que te acompañe Jacob, no habría ningún problema, creo que Jacob estaría inmensamente feliz- Jake sonrió y luego le hablo

-No nos mal interpretes, no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para querer salir con la prometida de mi primo, puedes estar tranquilo, Bella es toda tuya

-Eso es algo realmente piadoso, Bella te estaré esperando en la entrada, ve cuando estés lista- dijo con sarcasmo eso me hizo enfurecer que creía, se fue y me dejo a solas con Jacob otra vez

-¿Has visto eso? Esta ansioso porque te de caza, pero lo que el seguramente no sabes es que nuestra princesita se ha enamorado de el, ahora estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el, por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse, creo que estas malgastando tus esfuerzos- me dijo

-No estoy enamorada de el, No supongas tanto

-Si claro, no te gusta, supongo que estoy equivocado ¿así esta mejor?

-Jake aun así tienes que ayudarme, Edward y yo queremos cancelar este compromiso

-Puede que ambos quieran cancelar este compromiso, pero tu lo estas haciendo por el, y el lo hace por si mismo-

Eso es verdad el actuaba para si mismo, no le importaba lo que yo quería siempre era el…

[**Edward POV]**

Lleve a Bella a una de las tiendas de ropa mas conocida de la ciudad al entrar se quedo con la boca abierta, creo que jamás había visto algo asi

-¡Mira que vestidos tan bonitos!- me dijo abrazándose de mi brazo el sentimiento que sentí fue indescriptible, nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos separamos al instante

-Oye será mejor que empieces a probarte algunos, tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para ti

Bella se midió muchos vestidos, primero salió y me mostro uno morado, yo negué con la cabeza, luego uno color plata, pero igual no me gustaba a ese le siguieron otros de diferente color pero el ultimo fue uno color beige y yo me quede en shock ese era perfecto

-La silueta de la señorita Vulturi, es perfecta para su silueta, el color le sienta perfecto, y se mira realmente encantadora ¿No le parece?, y usted que opina Sr. Edward- me dijo la vendedora

-Realmente estas muy guapa así vestida, es por eso que la gente dice que la ropa hace a la persona

-Oye eres muy raro, ¿tienes otra frasecita que decirme?

-Es un cumplido ¿que no entendiste?

-Gracias, para la próxima traigo a Alice- Bella si supieras que realmente estas deslumbrante, ¡en serio!

-Gracias, Edward- que ella había leído mi mente o que

-¿Puedes oír lo que pienso?

-¿Qué? Tan solo te daba las gracias ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Mmm estaba pensando que realmente te vez hermosa con ese vestido, - se puso como un tomate

-Señorita nos llevaremos este vestido- le dije a la vendedora señalando a Bella

-Bueno le haremos unos arreglos al vestido, vendrá un modisto de Milán así que tardara un tiempo, para que podamos entregárselo- perfecto

-Cuanto más tiempo, mejor

**[Bella Pov]**

Lo mismo digo, cuanto más tiempo mejor…

Salimos de la tienda

-¿Dónde esta el coche?- me pregunto Edward

-Pensé que tardaríamos mucho así, que le dije al chofer que se fuera

-Haber señorita soy muy lista ¿puedo preguntarle como regresar si no tenemos coche? ¿caminando?- me pregunto molesto

-Señor, yo soy muy rico y no camino, en este mundo hay mas transportes como el metro ¿Tienes miedo? Vamos- y el camino tras de mi

-Ey tu si quieres dejar a la familia Vulturi y vivir por tu cuenta hay ,muchas cosas que debes aprender, como por ejemplo: como tomar un camión o el metro, esas cosas normales que nunca has hecho ¿ como vas a independizarte?

-¿Les has dicho lo mío a alguien mas?

-Claro que no, yo te lo prometí- Esta es la primera vez que doy un paseo con Edward, me pregunto si la gente pensara que somos…

_Bella, yo nunca me equivoco, cuando quieras aceptar que lo amas llámame de nuevo vale,-_

_Así que estoy en lo cierto, te gusta Edward, y no quieres que se enfade por culpa del compromiso ¿verdad? Te gusta Edward_

_Lo cierto es que te gusta un chico que te vuelve loca todo el tiempo.._

-¿en que estoy pensando? ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de alguien tan arrogante? Es imposible.

-¿Ya has empezado a buscar empezar a buscar casa para cuando te vayas?

-He mirado algunos, planeo irme cuando me gradue

-Aun faltan nueve meses para la graduación

-He permanecido tanto tiempo en la familia Vulturi, que mi concepto de caro o barato esta distorsionado por eso comparo precios- este chico es inteligente

-Nunca lo pensé de ti, ¿Entonces quieres entrar y experimentar, lo que se siente mirar una casa?- Edward estaba dudando pero creo que esto será divertido

-Vamos de cualquier forma mirar casa no cuesta dinero, y yo te acompañare-

Uno de los de bienes raíces nos guio a una enorme casa, nos iba describiendo todo, su posición, hasta que preguntó:

-¿Van a vivir juntos?

-No solo yo- contesto Edward

-Bien entonces los dejare que miren, y los espero afuera- Probablemente pensó que yo y Edward éramos una pareja preparando todo para estar juntos

-Esta casa es carísima no puedo darme el lujo

-Cuanto de vayas que planes tienes ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿ No tienes algún sueño que realizar?

-Por supuesto que lo tengo, pero prefiero que lo imagines

-Algo relacionado con el arte ¿pintar?

-No

-¿tocar en un grupo?

-No, inténtalo de nuevo

-¡Cuidador de animales!, eso no ya se ¿podría ser astronauta?

-Creo que vez demasiada televisión

-No, no es solo asumí que debía ser algo especial

-Quiero ser comerciante, es el mas fácil de encontrar

-¿Comerciante? ¿Quieres decir que tu sueño es vender cosas?

-Justo eso, estoy dispuesto a ser un simple trabajador, incluso aunque este solo, estare bien solo quiero saber, que tan lejos puedo llegar por mi mismo

-Entonces ser un trabajador toda tu vida ¿no te asusta?

-Podría estar bien, incluso si siempre fuera un trabajador, es algo que puedo afrontar, en cuanto pueda comprare una casa en un barrio obrero, y tendré un perro, también tendré una esposa en quien apoyarme, ese es un sueño que me hace muy feliz

-Esta es la primera vez que escucho a Edward hablando de su futuro, tan ilusionado, esta faceta parece tan deslumbrante, soy incapaz de quitar mis ojos de el

-Pero si permanezco mas tiempo en la familia Vulturi, eso nunca sucederá, sobre so creo que los dos pensamos igual ¿no?- estaba tan roja que solo pude asentir con mi cabeza

-Mirándolo desde cierto punto de vista, podríamos considerarnos compañeros de armas, y al mismo tiempo somos rivales, por eso déjame decirte una vez mas, es imposible que yo me convierta en el sucesor de Emp… Por eso… Nuestro compromiso

-Ya lo se, es imposible que te cases conmigo, o estarás forzado a convertirte en el sucesor, es solo que ¿de verdad no te importo nada?....

Con solo verte sonreír me siento tan feliz, ojala fuera posible estar siempre a su lado ¿me he enamorado de Edward? Puede ser, sin embargo nuestro compromiso…

Estaba en mi habitación recordando todo lo que había sucedido

-Estoy acabada aunque me retracte del compromiso, seria del todo inútil, pero no quiero que Edward, se case conmigo a la fuerza ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si la persona que quiero es infeliz? En primer lugar ¿porque acepte el plan de Jacob?

-¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-Bella, cámbiate vamos a salir- me gire y mire a Edward traía unos jean muy ajustados y una camisa negra desabotonados los primeros botones, estaba guapísimo

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte

-Es una cita…

************************************

Chicas les gusto el capitulo algo larguito verdad... ¿ustedes que dicen ya deberia de ver llamado a Alice no creen?

Una cita... es oficial si es una cita

**_Avance del siguiente cap_**

**En el siguiente cap obviamente la cita y veremos que le sucede a Jasper con las chicas a muy importante Emmett por fin conocera a una chica mm ya se imaginan quien ¿verdad? no dare mas detalles...**

Bueno ahora dejen rewie muy importante chicas no hagan que me desilucione vale... se que les gusta fic asi que dejen su opinion del capitulo

Gracias por leer, besos

Isela Cullen_[*]


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son todas de la genial escritora Stephenie Meyer y su fantastica saga._**

**Hola aqui actualizando, siento la tardanza, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo ya no los hago esperar.**

* * *

**_Es una cita_**

**_[Bella POV]_**

-Una cita con Edward no lo podía creer nos subimos a su auto me encanta ese auto suyo…

-Si Edward y yo nos casamos, yo me esforzare para que el se enamore de mi, la mentira se volverá realidad, no parece mala idea, Edward no quiere quedarse en la mansión, así que nos iremos juntos y ambos podremos mudarnos a nuestro pequeño hogar que tanto soñamos- me empecé a reír de lo tan perfecta que podría ser nuestra vida

-Cuando vayas en mi coche, no te rías como una loca- me mando

-Mi risa no es de tu incumbencia ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un hotel- no Isabella no dijo la palabra de 5 letras, me quede en shock

-¿Un hotel?

-Si- y me quede muda hasta que me llevo a un gran hotel era enorme y muy lujoso

-Esta es la suite reservada para la familia Vulturi, la vista es impresionante y además no hay que preocuparse, ya que no nos encontraremos con ningún paparazzi

-La vista y los paparazzi son lo de menos, pero que estemos el y yo a solas, -Edward saco de su pantalón una tarjeta y me dijo pasa realmente tenia miedo de estar con el, entonces mejor entre al mal paso hay que darle prisa

-Bella- unos brazos de oso me tenían atrapada

-Lentos, hace tiempo que los esperamos- nos dijo Emmett

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije viendo a las 4 caballeros del viento del sur por fin juntos

-No se pregúntale a Edward el nos dijo que viniéramos – dijo Jacob

-Así que yo y Edward no estaremos a solas por un momento pensé

-Hoy nos reunimos para presentarte formalmente, Bella el es Jasper- el solo asintió

-No cambies el tema, ¿Por qué tuviste la idea de hacer una fiesta?-cuestiono Jacob

-¿Una fiesta de esas alocadas fiestas de los ricos?- pregunte emocionada

-No, Bella nuestra fiestas son solo de 4 no pienses cosas raras- sugirió Emmett- aunque podemos ser verdaderos demonios

-El tipo de demonio que tus estas pensando podemos ser- susurro Jasper

-Vamos dejen de asustar a la Princesita

-Esta bien nos reunimos para darle la bienvenida a Bella a nuestra familia- levanto su copa y dijo-salud

-salud- contestaron todos

-Creo que deberías saber algo de los gloriosos acontecimientos en esta habitación- dijo Emmett

-El día de mi cumpleaños dieciocho, nos escapamos de la mansión y venimos aquí después de robar el yate de Emp- me conto Edward

-Estuvimos aquí 7 días-dijo Emmett

-Fue genial pagamos todo con la tarjeta no nos preocupamos por nada

-¿y que paso?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Paso, que una noches nos emborrachamos y caímos muertos en ropa interior, entonces llego un grupo de agentes que creían que nos habían secuestrado, y nos sacaron tal cual de la habitación y salimos en todas las noticias en paños menores- conto Jacob

-Durante una semana me dio pánico salir a la calle

-¿Porque Emmett? si no fuiste el unico

-Porque era el único que no llevaba calzoncillos

-jajaja

-Fuimos bastante tontos creimos que gastando todo el dinero Emp nos hecharia pero todo lo que gastamos era de Emp todo los lugares todo

-¿No han escuchado? Todos los caminos llevan a Roma

-Interesante sabes utilizar refranes- se burlo Edward

-¿Edward me permites un minuto?

-Si claro has lo que quieras

-¿Alice?

-Hola amiga ya llamaste para aceptarlo

-Si pero hay otro motivo

-Primero lo primero admítelo

-Ok, Alice estoy enamora de Edward Cullen

-Muy bien lo sabia yo nunca me equivoco ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una cita con Edward

-Oh muy bien ¿que tiene eso de malo?

-Alice, estamos en un hotel

-Isabella Marie…. O Amia que haces tu en un maldito Hotel y con Edward?

-No es lo que piensas todos sus primos están aquí incluso Jasper

-Jasper esta ahí- la curiosidad era evidente-

-Si

-Entonces ¿para que me llamas?

-Necesito apoyo moral ¿no puedes venir?

-Puedo invitar a Rosalie

-Claro creo que a Emmett le agradara la idea, necesita conocer una verdadera chica

-¿Donde estas?

-En el Hotel Vulturi II

-Ok en una hora estaremos haya necesito ver que me pondré Jasper esta ahí

-Adiós aquí te espero

-M e dirigí al balcón ahí estaba Jasper

-Oye parece que no te caigo muy bien

-Es que no tiendo que esta tramando Edward al hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ti, tampoco que se quiera casa contigo, es mas imposible que se hay enamorado de ti

-¿Por qué me dices? Como si no fuera su tipo

-Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tu

-¿Por qué las sirvientas dicen que no puede mencionarte el nombre de … MARIA?

-Nunca mas lo digas te lo perdonare esta vez, esa mujer me hizo mucho daño asi que no merece ser nombrada en mi presencia, además seguro todas son iguales entendiste

-Si Jasper tranquilo- cuando le presente a Alice, ella no es como otra

-Tocaron la puerta y yo me dispuse a abrirla

-Chicos ellas son unas amiga, Emmett ella es Alice y ella es Rosalie

-Mucho gusto Rosalie- dijo casi colléndosele la baba

-Y Jasper te presento a Alice

-Mucho gusto Señorita- le dijo mientras le besaba la mano, todos estábamos en shock

-Hola Jasper- dijo sonrojada

Toda la noche tomamos y tomamos y tomamos, la verdad yo nunca había tomado asi abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que este no era mi cuarto, ni esta era mi cama y además o dios estoy desnuda, gire mi rostro y oh sorpresa Jacob estaba desnudo en esta cama

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- Grite

-¿Qué donde es el incendio?- se levanto exaltado Jake

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, el miro bajo la sabana también estaba desnudo

-¿Qué demonios?- ¿Bella como pudiste hacerlo con Jake?¿sra verdad? ¿Cómo lo haces sin sentir nada?, Espera calmate, no, pudo pasar, haber piensa ayer estábamos todos muy contentos entonces

-¿Dímelo que me has hecho? Edward estaba en lo cierto te gustan todas las mujeres, confiesa

-Bella, no eres mi tipo, lo siento pero no me interesas

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?

-Esta claro porque, nunca había estado con ningún chico ¡es mi primera vez! O lo era

-Bella no te preocupes, ya no llores, estoy segurísimo que no ha ocurrido nada, además puede que yo sea una victima

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

-Pues claro, es por esto que Edward quiso hacer una fiesta, fue todo planeado

-¿Qué dices? Edward- Jake tomo el teléfono, creo que llamo a Jasper colgó y me miro

-Parece que todo fue paneado por Edward, y utilizo la fiesta como excusa para emborracharnos y después le pidió a Jasper que acompañara a Alice, y a Emmett que se fuera, ellos se marcharon ynosotros estábamos borrachos, nunca pensé que el utilizara este tipo de métodos

-Estas mintiendo Edward no haría algo asi

-Seguramente para romper el compromiso, si tu y yo realmente hubiéramos hecho algo seria un escándalo, y no se podría casar contigo es mas aunque no hayamos hecho algo y Emp se entera el matrimonio puede que no se lleve acabo

-Entonces lo de la fiesta hasta lo de dormir contigo fue planeado por el

-Sin embargo no sabe que no puedo beber mucho, si bebo demasiado "eso" no funciona

-¿Qué es lo que no funciona?- no entendí

-nada, debemos ir a buscar a Edward juntos

-cuando estábamos vestidos escuchamos un ruido en el armario Jake tomo una de las lámparas y estaba dispuesto a lanzarle con ella al que estuviera en ese armario podría ser un ladron, pero no podía creer lo que había en ese armario

-¿Emmett?, ¿Rosalie?¿ que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Ustedes, nosotros, nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Emmett mientras se lanzaban sonrisas uno al otro

-Si claro y yo soy papá Noel- dijo Jake

-Esta bien no contaremos detalles, pero Rosalie y yo ya somos novios

-Fue amor a primera vista- asegure yo

-Si se nota por su poca ropa- dicho esto Rosalie se cubrió con Emmett

-Bueno vístanse ya nos vamos, te llevaremos a Casa Rosalie, además yo y Bella tenemos mucho que arregla con Edward salimos con precaución podría ser que Edward haya puesto paparazzi en la puerta entonces estaríamos perdidos.

Dicho eso partimos a la mansión donde estaba Edward con un perro muy contento

-Dejaste sola a tu novia en un hotel, eso no esta bien la cambiaste por un perro

-Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano para peinar y sacar a pasear a Mike

-Significa que el perro es más importante que su novia, falta una semana para el compromiso no pierdas tiempo con tu perro, además si quieres que haga algo asegúrate de que no tome tanto y se que este no será tu único plan, te advierto que pienses bien las cosas antes, tengo mis propios principios ojo por ojo y diente por diente, y respecto a la princesita no creo que te deje ir tan fácilmente cuídate- dicho eso Jacob se marcho

-Bella aunque Jacob parezca promiscuo te deje con el porque sabia que no te haría nada

-¿Pero porque lo hiciste?

-Tu sabes porque lo hice, quiero romper el compromiso- me mostro su celular en el había una foto de Jacob y yo en la cama

-El hecho de que quieras terminar con el compromiso no te da derecho de utilizar cualquier medio y además jugar con mis sentimientos

-Lo siento muchísimo no quería hacerte daño, yo no soy el hombre con el cual debes casarte, por lo cual te sugiero que le pidas que busque otro o yo le mostrare esta foto a Emp y Jacob será con el que te casaras- y se marcho

-¿Por qué Edward? Yo crei que empezabas a quererme como yo a ti, ¿Por qué esas duras palabras en ti hasta pueden parecer dulces? Pero porque tomaste esa foto para usarla como arma, si la usas me sentiré muy desdichada.

-Por lo tanto yo me he enamorado de Edward, pero en cambio el no siente nada por mi…

* * *

-Bella ¿Por qué no has comido estas muy flaca? Deberías comer mas para que seas tan sexy como Rosalie, o es porque quieres que te quede el vestido ya estas muy delgada o que tienes ¿te sientes mal?¿es algo que dije?- pregunto Emmett

-Emmett si yo anunciara que no quiero casarme con Edward, y con esto quiero decir cancelar la boda ¿que crees que puede pasar?

-Bella ¿no quieres casarte con Edward?

-Mmm, es solo una pregunta

-Bueno nunca nadie se ha revelado a las órdenes de Emp, pero supongo que a ti te quiere mucho y no tendrás problemas lo que me preocupa es que Edward tendrá un castigo peor que el tuyo

-¿Habría represarías?

-Se que no me gustaría que te cases con Edward pero aun así no debes de jugar con este tipo de cosas, así se me olvida Edward esta resfriado o algo asi, creo que no tendrán clases hoy

-¿resfriado? _-¿El esta intentando evitarme?_

_-_No te preocupes Bella yo también se bailar Vals quieres que ensaye contigo

-Te lo agradezco Emmett pero hoy quiero estar sola, ve a dar un paseo con Rosalie ¿si?

_

* * *

_

- yo no soy el hombre con el cual debes casarte,

Edward ¿Realmente no sientes por mi? Aunque se que no quieres ser el sucesor y odias pertenecer a esta familia, si sacaste esa fotografía quiere decir que no tenias otra alternativa, estoy comenzando a disculparle, la fecha se acerca día a día, y solo he conseguido hacerme daño.

-Señorita Emp quiere verla- Eleazar me saco de mis pensamientos y me guio hasta el abuelo

-¿Me buscabas abuelo? Yo también quería decirte algo

-Habla tu primero- me pidió

-No mejor dime tú- ya me estaba arrepintiendo

-No insisto, dime

-Abuelo tengo… creo que…-_¿Cómo puedo decirle al abuelo que quiero cancelar la ceremonia?- _Abuelo es mejor que hables primero

-Bella ¿no tienes ningún recuerdo de tus padres verdad?, bueno yo tenia esta cinta y decidí no verla desde el dia en que te recupere pero ahora vas a casarte y quiero verla contigo

-Ellos son tus padres biológicos ellos ya no están con nosotros pero al verla ya no los extraño tanto, en esta cinta esta grabado todo el amor que ellos sentían, es triste, Esme y Carlisle, no han tenido suerte de ver lo mucho que has crecido

-No es así abuelo, creo que mamá y papá están en el paraíso, pueden verme y son felices- el abuelo empezó a llorar

-Durante estos años no he podido hacerme cargo de ti, ahora ya eres mayor, y tampoco puedo saber cuanto tiempo pasare contigo, por eso mi gran deseo es ayudarte encontrar un buen esposo, que me sustituya y te proteja por siempre, Bella, Edward es el hombre en el que confió, para cuidarte y ser mi sucesor…- pero abuelo a Edward no le gusto ni un poco, además no quiere convertirse en tu sucesor-pensé mientras agachaba la cabeza hasta que Emp tomo mi mano

-En unos días te comprometerás con Edward, aunque no veas a tus padres ellos estarán siempre contigo ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

-Nada, no era importante- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? El abuelo se morirá del disgusto

-Entonces vete ya a descansar, mañana es la presentación, me hará muy feliz presentarte en sociedad, así todos verán lo hermosa que es mi nieta.

* * *

El gran día a llegado ahora estoy esperando en la oscuridad para bajar las escaleras y hacer mi gran entrada espero no caer en estos momentos, solo escucho la voz del abuelo…

Hoy quiero darles la bienvenida a la mansión Vulturi y para agradecerles su presencia, hoy no hablaremos de negocios, o sobre fusiones de compañías, tampoco discutiremos el dominio del Imperio Vulturi, Hoy soy tan feliz de poder presentarles a alguien, quiero que todos conozcan a mi mayor orgullo y mi mayor tesoro, mi nieta, ella es Amia Vulturi…

* * *

**Les gusto el capitulo, Rosalie y Emmett y sera que Jasper por fin le hara caso a Alice, ¿sera el inicio de una nueva relacion? Pobre Bella acepto estar enamorada pero Edward no quiere nada con ella que mal.**

**Bueno en el siguiente capitulo Sera la presentacion de Bella no se lo pueden perder, pasaran muchas cosas, mas y más Bella/Edward**

**Chicas dejen rewies la verdad si no dejan me desanimo y no me llega la inspiracion por eso tardo en actualizar si dejan varios rewies actualizare pronto por que estamos de vacas....**

**gracias por leer besos**

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje es mio todos son de la genial Stepheni Meyer y su saga que todos amamos..**

**Hola pues lo prometido es deuda aqui un capitulo antes de tiempo, espero dejen rewie, saben que es lo que me motiva asi actualizare mas pronto ...**Perdón por el capitulo pasado creo que estuvo confuso pero aquí el capitulo solo por sus geniales rewies-.

* * *

**[Edward POV]**

La mansión estaba arreglada como nunca era como si, fuera a venir el presidente o algún miembro de la ONU, esto era gigantesco espero Bella le haya dicho lo del compromiso a Emp porque no quiero utilizar esta fotografía y hacerle mas daño así, poco a poco me acerque a mis primos, que estaban vestidos con trajes negros y yo llevaba uno blanco

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir a la presentación de la princesita?- dijo Emmett

-Emp dijo que era obligatorio venir no podíamos faltar ¿estas planeando escabullirte?- pregunto Jacob

-No claro que no, Rose estará por aquí, y muero por verla con su sexy vestido

-¿Entonces Alice estará por aquí?-pregunto Jasper

-Cuidado primo creo que ese pequeño duende te ha dejado cautivado- se burlo Jacob

-No vuelvas a llamarla duende, su nombre es Alice

-Ok, Alice, ya te diste cuenta de algo A-L-I-C-E es una chica- se burlo

-Lo se ¿y eso que?

-Primo no nos mal interpretes pero, creímos que te estabas volviendo gay después de lo de Maria- susurro Emmett

-No gay no, pero creo que estoy un poco interesado en ella, creo que es especial

-Esto es bueno Jasper, ya era hora se feliz- le dije

-¿Oye Edward no odiabas relacionarte socialmente? Sonríes y todo cuidado puedes traumarte-se burlo Jacob

-Lo mismo digo- entonces las luces se apagaron ya todos sabíamos lo que seguía Emp y su discurso

-Hoy quiero darles la bienvenida a la mansión Vulturi y para agradecerles su presencia, hoy no hablaremos de negocios, o sobre fusiones de compañías, tampoco discutiremos el dominio del Imperio Vulturi, Hoy soy tan feliz de poder presentarles a alguien, quiero que todos conozcan a mi mayor orgullo y mi mayor tesoro, mi nieta, ella es Amia Vulturi…

-Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, Bella estaba bajando las escaleras con su hermoso vestido beige, y una pequeña tiara simplemente ella era perfecta. Bajo hasta pararse a un lado de Emp y el le pidió se presentara dándole el micrófono, ella con ese nerviosismo lo tomo y hablo:

-Hola soy Amia Vulturi- y ella nerviosa después de los aplausos se lo regreso a Emp

-Gracias saben que la estuvimos buscando durante 10 años, y ahora ella es feliz y guapa, esta a mi lado así como un pequeño ángel, ella es mi regalo del cielo-dijo mientras la abrazaba- Hoy además de su presentación hay otra cosa que me hace muy feliz, todos saben el motivo por el cual Los cuatros caballeros del viento del sur han vivido conmigo todos saben que era para poder elegir a mi sucesor. Por eso me hace muy feliz poder anunciarles…

-_Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Bella no es tan tonta como para arriesgarse ¿o si?_

-Que mi nieta y Edward, están comprometidos y se casaran mas adelante, esto quiere decir que Edward es oficialmente mi sucesor, Edward acércate por favor.

**[Jacob Pov]**

-Esa cara significa ¿Qué Edward acepto el matrimonio?- pregunto Emmett

-Esa cara no refleja ninguna emoción, esta sorprendido, Emp acaba de anunciar su matrimonio enfrente de toda la prensa ¿Qué hará el pobre de Edward ahora? Para escapar tendrá que sublevarse. –me burle

-Sublevarse, Emp lo anuncio y el no ha dicho nada, ya no puede escapar- dijo Jasper

-Ahora pido a la feliz pareja que abran el primer baile – les pidió Emp mientras ellos se dirigían a la pista

_Mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección me daba cuenta con solo ver su rostro…muestra quien eres realmente Edward…_

**[Bella Pov]**

Y estábamos Edward y yo dirigiéndonos a la pista tomados de la mano, ahora el me tomaba de la cintura, estábamos tan juntos ahora sentía como la sangre subía a mi rostro, pero me gustaba sentirlo así quería que esta canción no se acabara nunca, tener el poder de congelar el tiempo, y así poder solo el y yo…

_-Edward, es nuestro primer baile oficial, creo que me he enamorado de ti, pero como en el cuento de cenicienta, cuando suenen las campanadas todo desaparecerá, aunque en estos momentos soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, se que todo terminara cuando se acabe la música, por un momento no existía nadie mas que Edward y yo…_

-¿Por qué no les has dicho a Emp que cancele el compromiso?- me susurro Edward

-He intentado decírselo al abuelo, pero no pude abrir la boca lo siento.

-No te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo antes del banquete, si no se lo dices claramente a Emp yo se lo diré, y sabes lo que le enseñare- me amenazo luego me giro en el aire quedando justo al final de la canción el haciendo una reverencia y besando mi mano

-¿Quieres una copa de champagne, mi prometida?, si me perdonas- y ahí me dejo parada en medio de la pista con el corazón destrozado, antes de poder reaccionar o que las luces se encendieran Jacob me saco de la mansión y creo que estaba agradecida.

-Jacob, no me preocupa salir perjudicada, el no tiene la culpa, creo que lo mejor es decirle a mi abuelo que cancele el compromiso con Edward- le dije muy segura

-Bella, te hare una pregunta ¿te gusta Edward? – me pregunto

-Pero yo no le gusto, en estos momentos debe odiarme a muerte, me odia por no cancelarlo y lo que el no sabe es que no lo cancelo porque tengo miedo de que el abuelo lo culpe- fui sincera

-Respecto a eso ¿Cómo sabes que no les gustas a el?, cuando Emp anuncio su compromiso, debería haber dicho que no, pero no fue así, creo que no quiere hacerte daño.

-La otra noche cuando dormimos en el hotel, nos tomo una fotografía, ese es su as bajo la manga, no tiene que enfrentarse a Emp- la cara de Jacob se lleno de preocupación

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por que no me dijiste eso?

-No debimos, el no es culpable solo se protege, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Si la foto sale a la luz será muy desgraciado

-Bella no te preocupes Edward no la mostrara yo lo conozco además hay tiempo hasta el banquete y si realmente quiere anularlo el hablara directamente con Emp, ahora compórtate como su prometida…

**[Edward Pov]**

Esto era un caos una farsa, todo el mundo felicitándome y yo con una sonrisa falsa, entonces entre esa gente ahí estaba Seth "mi amigo" acercándose a mi con esa gran sonrisa.

-¿Seth?

-Señor Edward, cuanto tiempo- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Eso era su respuesta

-Seth ¿sigues corriendo?

-Señor Edward esta bromeando

-Seth no me llames señor

-No es lo correcto usted es el sucesor

-No esperaba verte aquí, después de lo que paso- eso pensé jamás toparme con el en mi vida

-El pasado es pasado y no podemos cambiarlo

-¿Enserio?

-Si el mundo sin dinero no importa

-Pero el dinero no compra los sueños, y tu creí que por tus sueños harías cualquier cosa- le acuse

-Señor Edward, esta familia te ha influenciado, esta familia cree poder manipular la vida de la gente, como paso aquella ahora discúlpeme debo marcharme- me pidió

-Seth, yo siempre, siempre quise decírtelo… Lo siento- entonces hizo una reverencia

-Solicito que la familia Vulturi nos siga apoyando- me fui el no era ni la sombra de mi mejor amigo, esto era lo que el dinero te hacia y también estar en esta familia si esto era en lo que te convertías yo no quiero esta vida… segui caminando hasta que me cruce con Bella pero ahora no tenia tiempo para tonterías…

**[Bella Pov]**

Regresando de mi charla con Jacob me cruce con Edward pero tenia una cara, no se como definirla…

-_Es obvio que el estado de animo de Edward esta por los suelos, ni hablar por el momento no voy a permitir que le vean así, ahora no hay solución sea como sea sigo siendo su prometida_- asi que lo seguí hasta el jardín se miraba algo pensativo. Me acerque silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo estas? No deberías de estar tan triste, tenemos tiempo de romperlo aun, no voy a dejar de pensar en como hacerlo ¿esta bien? – lo estaba perdiendo que debía decirle- Edward no te preocupes, no es necesario que lo digas, se que no estas de humor- entonces sus ojos esmeralda me miraron fijamente

-Bella, yo... ¿Te he hablado de mi compañero de escuela Seth?

-Si me contaste que perdió deliberadamente la carrera y estuviste disgustado por mucho tiempo

-Hoy estaba en el banquete- me dijo agachando la cabeza

-Ok ¿Cómo esta?

-El siento que ha cambiado mucho, un cínico- escupió las palabras

-Edward, la gente a veces cambia con el tiempo

-No lo se sentía que le estaba haciendo daño, si no fuera por mi el no seria asi.

-No es tu culpa Edward- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombre y el la quito violentamente

-¿Sabes porque quiero salir de esta familia? No quiero convertirme en otro Seth ¿entiendes? Bella, lo siento, no quiero presionarte

-Lo se, Edward se lo que hacer- me aleje corriendo debía hacer lo correcto

_-¿No sueña todo el mundo en vivir en palacios lujosos o tener dinero para vivir mejor? Sin embargo ahora entiendo porque, algunas personas quieren huir de este lugar, al final he entendido que hice mal al no decirle al abuelo que cancelara el compromiso, Edward de verdad me gustas…_

-Entre corriendo a la recepción y me acerque al abuelo

-Abuelo tengo algo muy importante que decirte- me guio al despacho y se lo dije

-¿Qué? Quieres cancelar el compromiso

-No quiero casarme con Edward, pero hice un trato con el abuelo que cuando te pagara podría irme, el trato también se cancela, abuelo te prometo que permaneceré a tu lado y te hare compañía, cuando encuentre al indicado el será el sucesor ¿es posible?

-¿No quieres casarte con el, estas segura Bella?

-Si quiero cancelarlo,

-Pero me dijiste que te gustaba, tu ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-Estaba equivocada

-¿No… te gusta Edward?- esto iba a ser difícil

-No, justo eso, Edward No me gusta.- separe cada palabra para dejarlas claras

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero quedarme contigo abuelo, no quiero casarme

-Haces muy feliz al abuelo con esas palabras, lo acabo de anunciar ¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Abuelo por favor no preguntes mas, solo no quiero casarme con el, ¿no quieres que me quede contigo? Abuelo si quieres que sea feliz cancélalo, o no te importa mi felicidad- no pude decir mas las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- Lo siento abuelo- y Salí corriendo hasta ocultarme en uno de los pasillos…

_-Bella, lo hiciste finalmente lo dijiste, finalmente ayudaste a Edward, ahora eres libre Edward_

**-**Mi celular sonó por la noche antes de acostarme era Jacob y le conté todo sobre lo de que había cancelado el compromiso, el dijo que aun así tarde o temprano Edward seria el sucesor pero que había un inconveniente Edward se había marchado… si al parecer Emp le pidió una explicación el dijo que el no había sido el que lo había cancelado y se fue dándole la espalda cosa que molesto muchísimo a Emp ¿Qué pasaría con Edward ahora? Colgué.

_-Edward si ibas a irte porque no me dijiste, sea como sea era tu prometida, cancele el compromiso por ti, tengo miedo de lo que el abuelo pueda hacerte, a partir de hoy todo depende de mi_

Le deje una carta al abuelo y hui de la mansión.

**[Edward POV]**

Después de la discusión con Emp soplo quería alejarme de esa mansión de todos.

_El compromiso se ha cancelado debería estar contento ¿Por qué quería una explicación? Realmente me siento inexplicablemente enfurecido ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

**[Jacob Pov]**

Estaba en el bar pensando en como habían salido las cosas sea como sea era lo que yo quería que Edward se mostrara duro ante Emp, pero ¿Por qué? Si todo lo que somo se lo debemos a el, estuve haciendo mal por este tiempo, su castigo será peor al volver.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo estaba hablando por teléfono, Alice tengo que colgar, te marco después mañana desayunamos juntos en donde ya sabes, estaré pensando en ti ok besos…

-¿Alice?- me burle en mucho tiempo no había visto tan feliz a Jazz

-Si, sabes nunca me había sentido asi con nadie de repente siento que ella me estuvo esperando tanto tiempo, y yo aquí sufriendo por María-

-Bueno eso esta bien ¿ya es tu novia?

-No, sabes quiero ganármela, ella es diferente a las otras chicas, a veces siento que cuando no esta conmigo me hace falta algo, no se lo que es

-Eso mí querido primo se llama amor, y no hay cura para eso, bueno quizás besos

-Ya no hablemos de Alice, pensé que Edward estaba bromeando, todo esto saldrá mal

-Oigan chicos- Emmett entro gritando y corriendo

-¿Que pasa Emmett?- pregunte

-Bella también se ha ido

-La princesita también quería tener problemas- dijo Jasper si y todo por Edward

-Lo que Bella hizo es quitar la atención de Emp hacia a Edward para así darle oportunidad de huir y protegerlo al mismo tiempo- estaba clarísimo

-¿La atención?- este Emmett teníamos que explicarle con manzanitas.

-La atención de Emp, esta sobre Ella, parece tan inocente pero en el fondo es muy inteligente- concreto Jasper.

-No puedo creer que Bella este ayudando a Escapar a Edward- dijo Emp

-Si así es ella muy valiente, dispuesta a dar todo

-Ey Jacob es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de una chica, con esa expresión en tu rostro, no será que la princesita te ha robado el corazón ¿verdad?- me acuso Jasper

-Eso no importa lo que importa es que Bella y Edward estén Bien- aclaro Emmett

_Emmett me salvo, será que la princesita término robando mi corazón debería luchar por ella._

**[Edward Pov]**

**-**Ya tengo mucho tiempo alejado de la mansión supongo que Emp debe estar muy molesto conmigo, mire mi celular una llamada perdida de Emmett, se la regrese debería informarme

-¿Emmett? Soy Edward

-Edward ¿Dónde estas? La gente esta loca aquí todos te está buscando

-Es un malentendido no me he ido- le asegure

-Y Edward, ayer Bella se ha ido para servir de cebo, intenta atraer la atención para ayudarte a llegar mas lejos

-¿Bella se ha ido para ayudarme?

-Si, y Emp la esta buscando personalmente, lejos de la casa nadie la protege, sus padres no están y si la secuestran ¿si le sucede algo?

-No te preocupes Emmett creo que se donde esta, si sabes algo de ella no dudes en llamarme vale adiós…

_-Esa idiota, de improviso hace de cebo, pero yo también lo haría por ella _

Llegue a la casa que Emp les había comprado a sus padres, y para mi sorpresa me ataco con una trapeador confundiéndome con un ladrón, que acaso parecía uno yo solo quería protegerla.

-Perdóname Edward, no te reconocí

-No te preocupes- ella acaricio, mi rostro nos miramos fijamente y luego se alejo pero realmente algo en mi interior me pedía que la besara

-¿Edward que haces aquí? No deberíamos aprovechar en fin ya nos fuimos

-Bella no tardaran en encontrarnos

-Pero si volvemos no podre ayudarte- ahora estábamos igual de juntos uno frente al otro, tome su rostro,

-Bella, no permitiré que por mi culpa pierdas la oportunidad de ver a tus padres ¿entiendes?, pero quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi-

-No ha sido nada

-Bella ya que me marche ¿te casaras con otro hombre?- ella estaría con otro podre aceptarlo

-Es posible., le pedí tiempo al abuelo

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No era tu deseo? Espera un minuto te has ido de casa por mí

-Si no te encontraba estarías en peligro- era la verdad o ¿no?

-Te preocupas por mí

-que tonterías dices Bella

-Edward préstame tu celular- se lo di

-¿Espera para que lo quieres?

-Quiero ver si aun tienes la foto que nos tomaste a Jacob y a mi

-No Bella dame mi móvil, -la seguí hasta que la alcance y la muy tonta tropezó pero esta vez no pude sostener su peso y cai junto a ella, para ser exactos sobre ella

_Estábamos tan cerca y mis instintos hablaban no los detendría, quería besarla necesitaba besarla, y cada vez estábamos mas cerca y de esos labios que me pedian que los besara…_

* * *

**SI MATENME POR DEJARLOS ASI... Lo se ahora quieren matarme, pero dejen Rewies y sabran lo que sigue... aceptelo fue un capitulo largo tarde mucho tiempo en escribirlo...**

**gracias por sus rewies por ustedes este capitulo que les parecio NUESTRO JASPER ESTA ENAMORADO... creo que en el siguiente capitulo su cita muy especial.. y claro mas dE eMMETT Y Rose, **

**.... cha chan Mas EDWARD Y BELLA**

**NO DIGO MAS... NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**ya saben dejen rewie porque si no no me llega la inspiracion **

**besos**

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer y su genial saga...**

**Hola chicas otra vez yo con un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus rewies y antes de que me maten aqui esta espero sus comentarios...**

* * *

**[Bella Pov]**

-Oh dios Edward iba a besarme solo cerré mis ojos sus labios estaban a dos o cinco centímetros, que importa Edward iba a besarme, y cuando sus labios rosaron los míos, y las descargas eléctricas no paraban, una luz nos hizo separarnos de golpe

-Nos encontraron- me dijo Edward

_Las personas adentro de la casa, presten atención somos del personal de la familia Vulturi, salgan si no entraremos por ustedes_

-Vamos, tenemos que salir

-Edward yo, si lo se, yo también lo lamento- se refería al casi beso, lo lamentaba por que yo si lo quería, me tomo dl brazo y me saco de la casa, afuera nos esperaban millones de paparazzi, genial lo que nos hacia falta.

**[Jacob Pov]**

-En la mañana me encontré con Bella en el jardín

-Bravo Bella, solo te falto salir con las manos arriba, así como criminales inocentes, si yo hubiera sido tu lo hubiera hecho

-¿te diviertes? Había mucha gente que vergüenza.

-Pero parecía que tu y Edward compartían un secreto- me acerque hasta susurrarle al oído-Bella, tu y Edward, ¿realmente no paso nada?

-No, que podría pasar, ahí había mucha gente

-Si Edward sigue así, será el sucesor no cabe duda ¿no quieres volver a pedirle que se case contigo?

-Que ¿te aburres?- le mostre un cheque

-Mira Bella te doy este cheque para que te vayas de casa, en este caso tendrá el mismo final

-Yo no quiero tu dinero, quiero poder ver a la cara a Edward

-Bella, te lo mereces

-No, Jacob el contrato a rescindido- ella tiro el chico y este cayo al piso

-¿Qué contrato a rescindido? – Nos giramos y era Edward, me acerque a el con una sonrisa

-Mira Edward a estas alturas ya no tengo nada que ocultarte, Bella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, le pedí que fuera con Emp y que le pidiera comprometerse contigo, solo para que te enfrentaras a el y mirar tu reacción...

**[Bella Pov]**

Jacob le acaba de confesar lo más horrible de nuestro plan, Edward empezó a caminar con las manos cerradas en puños hasta quedar enfrente de mi…

-¿Tu aceptaste el dinero de Jacob, llegaron a un acuerdo, te comprometiste conmigo solo para ver mi reacción? ¿Para ver como me enfrentaba a Emp?- estaba muy molesto

-No es así, no. Solo fue al principio- agache mi cabeza, soltó una maldición y se giro, pero Jacob lo detuvo

-Edward, no culpes a Bella, si quieres enfadarte, enfádate conmigo, yo la presione, siendo tu primo no quería ver como eras indiferente a todo, por eso lo planee para provocarte

-¿Qué soy indiferente? ¡No necesitabas preocuparte!- le grito

-Vamos, enfádate conmigo

-Aun no se si debo enfadarme por esto,- Que acaba de decir

-Entonces quítate la mascara, di que te molesta- lo reto Jake

-No comprendo, porque te molesta tanto

-Por que estoy cansado de tus poses Edward, no eres perfecto, es obvio que tienes caretas, es obvio que no quieres ser el sucesor, es obvio que quieres huir, es obvio que te gusta la princesita

-Basta-paro a Jacob

-Chico ya no peleen- suplique- Edward lo siento

-Ahora lo entiendo por eso cuando te dije que cancelaras el compromiso, no querías, también querías dejar esta familia, creo que soy demasiado ingenuo, un chiste

-No es así Edward, lo se, un trato es un trato, es cierto acepte el dinero pero fue porque en ese momento realmente quería dejar a la familia Vulturi, lo siento

-No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, puedo entender porque Jacob esta harto de mi, pero tu, princesita nunca, escúchame bien nunca entenderé tus motivos ¡Nunca podre aceptarlo!

_Edward realmente me odia, lo he traicionado…_

-Ahora nuevamente, por el dinero, estoy comprometido, quizás sea porque quiero alejarme de esta familia- y se marcho

-Edward,… Edward- me deje caer, los brazos de Jacob me consolaron en esos momentos.

**[Edward POV]**

-Porque estoy tan molesto, ¿es por Bella o es por la broma de Jacob?, o tal vez ¿estoy molesto conmigo mismo por sentir algo por Bella? He esperado tanto por realizar mi sueño, y ahora al gustarme Bella, quiero olvidarme de todo y convertirme en el sucesor ¿Es esto lo que realmente quiero? No puede ser, a mi no me gusta Bella, No me puede gustar.

**[Bella Pov]**

Tome el celular…

-¿Alice?

-Si que sucede Bella, son las 12, no deberías estar dormida

-Lo siento, es que Edward ya se entero

-¿Qué se entero? ¿Cómo?

-Nos escucho a mi y Jacob

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Pues mal, sabes estuvimos apunto de besarnos, sabes que me gusta ahora el dijo que nunca me perdonaría. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No te preocupes, Jasper dice que quizás Edward siente algo por ti, y si es asi el solo se dara cuenta y regresara a ti

-¿Jasper?-

-Si desde la fiesta en el Hotel, hemos estado saliendo es lo mas genial en el mundo, sabes mañana tendremos una cita, creo que me llevara a la opera, hasta me acompaño a comprar vestidos hoy el, es perfecto Bella estoy tan feliz.

-Yo también, en la mansión dicen que por fin lo han vuelto a ver sonreir y solo habla de ti

-Es enserio y ¿Qué dice?

-No lo se, no somos muy amigos, pero quizás Emmett sepa ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rose?

-No creo, que ellos hablen mucho, es pura acción, si me entiendes, estos chicos no pueden estar vestidos cuando están juntos-

-Esos son muchos detalles para mi, desde que los vi en el closet ya nada me asombra..

-Bella, tengo que dormir mañana tengo una cita, solo dale tiempo a Edward, quizás logre entender porque lo hiciste vale

-Si, espero me perdone, adiós duerme bien

-Cuídate, te quiero adiós- y colgamos.

_-Edward me perdonaría algún día, yo estoy realmente enamorada de el. ¿Por qué acepte el dinero de Jacob e hice una cosa tan estúpida? Si me lo hubieran hecho a mi yo también estaría enojada ¿que hago? Esperar esa es la solución._

**[Jacob Pov]**

_Pase por el cuarto de Bella, ella estaba sufriendo era momento de ir a encarar a Edward e interceder por Bella._

-Edward ya te dije todo esto, paso por mi culpa, Bella solo quiere salir de esta mansión no es su culpa no seas injusto con ella, ella quiso terminar el matrimonio, se enfrento con Emp por ti, ahora tu estas molesto con ella- ella lo quería no debía sufrir por el

-Lo que ha ocurrido no es lo que tú querías, así que tu eres el que debe preocuparse- Edward realmente me estaba molestando.

-Se que te molesta que el compromiso fuera por dinero, ella quiso devolverme el dinero, ella no quiso burlarse de ti, no creo que no te des cuenta

-Justo o injusto, egoísta o no, depende del punto de vista de cada quien- objeto

-Bueno quédate sentado, con tu facha de niño rico, deja que sea yo quien reconforte a Bella, luego no te arrepientas- me gire y para salir de su habitación

-Si te gusta Bella, ve, no busques excusas- regrese y lo encare

-¿No tienes sentimientos o te da miedo salir herido?, quiero entenderte pero no puedo

**[Bella Pov]**

Era momento de ir a buscarlo y obligarlo a escucharme ya había pasado casi una semana y el se la pasaba evitándome, toque la puerta y el abrió solo me miro no le di la oportunidad de hablar

-Acepte el dinero, fue para poder irme luego descubrí que tu también tenias sueños y que con el compromiso tendrías que renunciar a ellos, por eso le dije al abuelo que lo cancelara, por eso rechace el dinero de Jacob, lo siento mucho de veras, todo paso así

-¿Has terminado?

-Edward si estas enfadado dímelo, pero deja de evitarme no puedo vivir así

-¿Qué intentas decirme Bella?

-Yo...-_te amo Edward-_ Yo… no creo que no te des cuenta siempre le he dado la cara a mis sentimientos pero tu no lo haces ¿Por qué los ocultas?- me ignoro y cerro su puerta

Camine hacia mi habitación el nunca iba a perdonarme

-Bella, ¿aun no estas de buen humor? Te llevare a un lugar- me ofreció Jacob vamos rápido

-¿A dónde vamos?

-He llegado a un acuerdo con el piloto de Emp te llevara a Brasil a ver a tus padres, no te vas, solo es un viaje de dos días, así podrás darte un respiro de tu nueva vida, te iras por motivos escolares, y si Emp lo descubre yo cargare con la culpa

-Espera, siento que aun no es el momento de reencontrarme con mis padres, si voy a verlos ahora, preguntaran que ha pasado, y si voy no querré regresar

-¿Estas segura?- yo asentí- Entonces vayamos a comer

Me llevo a un restaurant muy rustico en una de las mesas estaban Jasper y Alice, nos acercamos era muy bueno encontrármela ahí

-Jasper ¿me acompañas por unas bebidas?- le pregunto Jacob

-Si claro, vuelvo pronto señorita- le dijo a Alice, que después de eso se puso como tomate

-¿Señorita? Alice Brandon ¿que esta pasando aquí?

-Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia y dije que si

-EEEHHHH- empecé a brincar eso era una muy buena noticia

-Bella, no grites, todos nos están mirando

-¿Bueno que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno ese tal Jacob, nos invito a mi y Jasper a comer. Oye los periódicos dicen que están comprometidos tu y Edward, pero tu y yo sabemos que No, ¿ahora Jacob es tu novio?, es atractivo y su sonrisa puede resucitar a los muertos- me dijo sin quitarle la vista a los dos chicos en la barra

-No es mi novio, ok- hay mi amiga se emocionaba, pronto Jasper y Jacob se nos unieron, era raro ver a mi amiga tomada y abrazada de Jasper ella estaba muy feliz, era el chico indicado para ella, después de eso Jake me llevo a casa y me ayuda a bajar del coche y nos quedamso tomados de las manos

-Realmente no soy muy ingeniosa, así que no tengo otra opción que darte las "gracias"

-Por favor no seas tan educada, de verdad no lo merezco

-Claro que si, conseguiste un viaje a Brasil y también a Alice, y hablar con ella mucho tiempo, estoy de mejor humor gracias- me sentía mejor después de estar tan triste tantos días

-Eso es bueno, antes te hice infeliz, esto me ha permitido enmendar mi error, quería volver a ver a la entusiasta y colorada nieta de Emp- nos reímos y apareció Eleazar

-Señor joven Jacob Emp quiere hablar con usted- esto no estaría nada bien

**[Jacob Pov]**

Para que Emp quería hablar conmigo esto si que asustaba.

-¿A que estas jugando?, te puedo dejar jugar con cualquier mujer pero mi nieta no, sabes muy bien que quiero que Edward sea mi sucesor y que se case con Bella ¿Quieres ser el novio de Bella?

-No me atrevería- _ella es tan perfecta_

-¿Aspiras a ser el sucesor acaso?

-No eso tampoco

-Me estas echando a perder los planes

-Emp, en estos momentos estoy armando un plan, para que se cumplan sus deseos, respecto a Edward usted también debe saber, que no quiere que eso suceda, aunque usted le apunte con una pistola el podría no hacerlo, cuando te enamoras sueles no ver con claridad, por lo que si logro hacer que Edward y Bella habrán los ojos, y se den cuenta de sus sentimientos

-Querido Jacob, creo que te he subestimado, dime ¿Cómo sabes que Bella no se enamorara de ti? No pasas desapercibido con las chicas- parecía ¿orgulloso?

-Le diré porque, Edward tiene una apariencia intelectual y misteriosa, un buen cuerpo, hoy por hoy es el tipo de hombre con el que las mujeres sueñan, además Bella ya esta enamorada de el, así que no se preocupe de que Bella sienta algo por mi, creo imposible que Edward no sienta nada por ella, porque si no sintiera nada ¿entonces porque siempre va tras ella cuando huye de casa?

-¿Entonces que es lo que planeas hacer?

-Usar todos los métodos posibles para poner celoso a Edward- conteste

-¿Por qué no pensé en pedirte que tu fueras mi sucesor? Eres mas inteligente y miras tus estrategias serias perfecto para ese cargo- el acababa de decir que yo era perfecto para ser el sucesor, las cosas se me estaban saliendo de las manos…

**[Bella Pov]**

El abuelo pidió que nos reuniéramos en el gran comedor, yo y los cuatro caballeros del viento del sur, entro y se sentó en su silla mientras todos lo escuchábamos atentamente.

-Los hice venir aquí hoy, para decirles algo, la boda se llevara acabo y como estaba previsto-, he decidido nombrar a Jacob mi sucesor, así que el y Bella están ahora comprometidos- todos se giraron a mirar a Edward _¿Jacob y yo comprometidos?_

-Bella, ¿tienes alguna objeción?- que debería contestar, como decía Renee el silencio otorga

-Como Bella no tiene ningún inconveniente, Jacob debe hacer planes para ser mi sucesor, desde ahora no puede comportarte como antes, debes hacer planes a futuro

-Si, me esforzare al máximo_- ¿Jacob dijo si? ¿Y Edward esto es lo que quieres? ¿Consideras que así te compenso por haberte herido? Al final nos separa una gran distancia, y es la única forma en la cual puedo amarte ¿puedes percibir lo que siento por ti?_

**[Edward POV]**

_Ya no voy a ser el sucesor. -Debería estar contento. ¿Entonces por que me siento cada vez más y más triste?... _

Esta vez tenia que ir a enfrentar a Jacob no era justo que jugara con los sentimientos de Bella, yo los vi tomados de la mano cuando bajaban de su coche ella no era igual a las demás ella era especial y se merecía lo mejor … lo encare.

-No se si eres sincero con Bella, pero antes de la boda quiero decirte algo. Bella es diferente a tus antiguas novias

-La gente siempre puede cambiar Edward, siendo primos ¿no deberías felicitarme?

-Justamente porque somos primos, te aviso para que lo reconsideres y lo pienses- le avise

-Voy a reemplazarte y ocupare un lugar que no quieres, evitándote ser el sucesor y por eso deberías felicitarme- quería que lo felicitara por estar con Bella eso nunca.

-Nunca has querido ser el sucesor Jacob, ¿Porque ahora te comprometes a serlo?

-Me sacrifico, por ti, primito ¿No confías en mi?- claro que no confiaba en el- Dime ¿Qué piensas?

-Dime sinceramente ¿te gusta Bella?- no se como pregunte eso ¿realmente quería saberlo?

-¿De verdad percibes que lo hago?- si a Jacob realmente le gusta Bella

-Joven Amo Edward Emp quiere verlo

-Ve, primo después seguiremos con nuestra platica

-¿Emp quería verme? ¿Qué querrá? – así que solo se giro y empezó a hablar

-No queda mucho para la boda, así que hablare claro, creo que Bella esta enamorada de ti, ¿Por qué siempre la rechazas? No me dirás que te parece poca cosa, no es suficiente para ti

-No es eso, soy indigno de ella- conteste

-Hoy te he hecho venir para saber exactamente lo que siente tu corazón

-He estado en esta familia mucho tiempo, no se si puedo enfrentarme al mundo yo solo

-Tu eres valiente, la imagen del sucesor perfecto, no me equivoque contigo, pero eres algo iluso, no te has percatado de que no tienes dinero con el cual vivir, el dinero no es omnipotente, pero sin dinero no puedes realizar muchas cosas, algún día te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado hoy.

-Solo le pido que me de la oportunidad de intentarlo

-Ahora es buen momento si quieres marcharte Edward, en este momento no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por tus sentimientos, si continuas aquí tu presencia afectara a Bella, ¿lo comprendes? Ahora vete y cuando tomes una decisión me lo haces informar.

_-Ahora que debía hacer luchar por mis sueños, o quedarme y luchar por el corazón de Bella, ¿Por qué presiento que en los dos caminos me llevaran a ser infeliz?..._

_Me marcho no volveré, abandono la familia Vulturi ¿estoy seguro que esta es la vida que quiero?, Pero se con seguridad, que no puedo dejar de sentir esto, al dejar que Bella se case con Jacob._

**[Bella Pov]**

_Papá, mamá, pasado mañana debo casarme, deberán estar contentos, sin embargo yo no se cuales son mis sentimientos, pero creo que somos iguales, seguramente ayudarían a la persona que aman, evitándole preocupaciones mientras persigue su felicidad, viviendo mi propia vida, junto a otra persona, denme fuerzas para ser mejor ….-_ Les pedí a la gran fotografía de Esme y Carlisle

-Bella,- era Emmett me asusto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Edward se ha ido, te dejo una carta

-¿Qué?

-Creo que lo mejor es que te deje sola- Emmett se fue dejándome sola….

Edward se ha marchado y me ha dejado solo una carta…

_**Bella:**_

_No esperaba, poder confesarle a Emp mi sueño de trabajar en una pequeña empresa,_

_Quizás en el periodo de tiempo que llevo a tu lado,_

_He aprendido de ti a expresar mis ideas, Bella este anillo, es de cuando cumplí 18 años,_

_Ese año le mentí a Emp y trabaje por mi cuenta,_

_Aunque solo es un modesto anillo, pero.._

_Es lo único que tengo que he ganado con mis propias manos._

_Te lo regalo. Espero no cambies, el dinero puede hacer cambiar a la gente, tu eres especial._

_En mi corazón siempre confiare, que tú siempre serás la inocente Bella._

_Edward_

* * *

**Si lo se en este momento quieren matarme... pero no me maten aun el siguiente capitulo es la boda... no mueren por saber que pasa... bueno ya saben entre mas rewies, mas rapido actualizo aunque todos los siguiente capitulos son asi de largos...**

Se nos fue Edward... ustedes ¿creen que recapacite y vuelva?

no pido mas solo dejen un rewie, si please esto va para las lectoras fantasmas un solo rewie ¿vale?

me voy nos seguimos leyendo

Besos

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

si ya se la saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos exclusivos de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos,...**

**Hola chicas he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, no tuve muchos rewies, :( pero supongo que a todos les gusta al fin este es un capitulo muy corto pero muy significativo, asi que por fa dejen un rewie, con cualquier tipo de comentario, no digo mas lean..**

* * *

_**LA BODA**_

**[Bella Pov]**

_-Todo esta listo hoy es mi boda, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. No cuando este sueño me llevo a conocer a Edward._

-Bella ¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron a tu boda?- pregunto Alice mientras me maquillaba

-El abuelo dijo que cuando me casara les haría volver

-No tienes buen aspecto, y mira que Alice hace milagros con el maquillaje ¿no has dormido bien? ¿o que te sucede algo?- pregunto Rosalie arreglando mi cabello

-Estoy bien-mentí. –Solo estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Estas bien?- me gire al oír a Jacob y me puse de pie

-¿No dijiste que la boda seria a las 11 en punto? Además que haces aquí es de mala suerte ver a la novia- sentencio Alice

-Es que Emp no esta listo aun

-¿Estas nervioso?- le pregunte se le notaba

-Claro que no- le arregle la corbata- estas… siendo muy cariñosa Bella, no estoy acostumbrado

-Debo serlo- conteste el iba a ser mi esposo ¿no?

-Bella, me voy la boda ya va a empezar

-Bella, creo que Jacob es tan atractivo como Edward, y es un buen hombre- dijo Alice

-Y simpático no lo olvides- dijo Rosalie

-Es hora- nos interrumpió Eleazar

-Vamos- era hora de enfrentar mi destino…

**[Edward Pov]**

-Emp no ha enviado a nadie a buscarme ¿Tan ocupado esta con la boda de Bella y Jacob? La boda va a empezar, quizás esta es la mejor oportunidad para dejar la familia Vulturi ¿Por qué mis recuerdos de la familia Vulturi son Bella? ¿Por qué solo puedo pensar en Bella?

¿Por qué no me atrevo a decir lo que siento? ¿Por qué voy a dejar que Bella se case con otro? ¡Ni hablar! Bella espérame.

Mi reloj marcaba las 12:05 pm, mi auto no arrancaba así que decidí llegar corriendo, Bella por favor no te cases espera por mi, ahí estaba la mansión tan majestuosa y era tiempo abrí las puertas. La ceremonia ya había acabado todo estaba vacio Bella ahora era esposa de Jacob, llegue tarde- me deje caer en mis rodillas

-¿Se ha acabado? ¿Ya termino todo?

-Estuvimos esperando que regresaras, si el novio no estaba ¿Quién iba a casarse con la princesita?- me gire a mirar a Jacob, no se habían casado ella era libre.

-¿A que estas esperando? Se feliz primo, hazla feliz, - era lo único que necesitaba escuchar corrí hacia su habitación, Bella era libre, no se había casado.

Corrí y corrí pensé que las escaleras jamás terminarían, parecía que nunca podría llegar a su lado, de pronto la mire estaba ella ahí parada junto a la ventana,

-Bella- se giro algo asustada

-¿Edward?- Me acerque a ella y la bese como nunca pensé, fue uno de esos besos llenos de pasión, de deseo por no saber que nos esperaba mañana, un beso que dijo todo lo que sentíamos, el beso que reflejaba y sellaba así nuestro amor…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento me caí al mar y tuve que pelear con dos tiburones y al salir me atacaron unos perros rabiosos- conteste, con una sonrisa

-Edward- me gire y en su pecho en una cadena llevaba el anillo que le di

-Llevas colgando el anillo que te di- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Eres tan linda cuando te ruborizas

-Claro que no solo es que tengo calor, lo llevo en el cuello porque temía que pidieras que te lo devolviera y te fueras otra vez- dijo agachándola la cabeza yo con mi mano hice que sibiera la cara hasta encontrar nuestros ojos, era momento de hablar con la verdad.

-Bella, como te gusta tanto dejare que te quedes con el, sabes no voy a irme no sin ti, cada segundo que estuve lejos de ti, estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente, no te voy a dejar escapar, Te amo Bella, me escuchaste, Te amo-

-Edward, yo también te amo, porque tard…- silencie sus labios con un beso aun mas largo que el primero, Bella era mía y nada podría destruir nuestro amor, estaba dispuesto a luchar con el mundo entero si era necesario solo para que ella fuese feliz, porque la Amo….

_**Pensar en ti nunca me es suficiente,**_

_**Pueda ser que para olvidarte me tenga que marchar de aquí**_

_**Por favor, prepara rápido el equipaje**_

_**Los recuerdos tristes no tendremos que utilizarlos de nuevo,**_

_**Los dos tenemos que renovar nuestros pensamientos**_

_**Pero solo si es dulce y especial,**_

_**Abrázame, lánzate sobre mis brazos,**_

_**Y finalmente alcancemos la salvación**_

_**Terminémonos de dar la mano y alcémoslas**_

_**Esta unión nos servirá para recordar cariñosamente lo que vivimos**_

_**Posiblemente te amare por siempre…**_

* * *

**_Lo se ahora me aman verdad capitulo corto, somos felices verdad que si chicas amo este capitulo pues no hubo boda, lo ultimo es el tema del dorama, y me encanta pense que era el momento indicado para agregarlo...¿les gusta?_**

Chicas estoy de vacasiones, muy lejos de mi compu, asi que estoy actualizando de la Lap de mi hermana, asi que si quieren animarme dejen sus comentarios muchos rewies y actualizo el viernes, porque el capitulo que sigue es mi favorito, y esta larguito

Se llama **sigue la flecha...**

Una pequeña pista, es la primera cita oficial de Bella y Edward...

Bueno me voy esperando sus comentarios

besos gracias por leer

Isela Cullen [*]


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos**

**Hola chicas he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo perdon por la tardanza al final las explicaciones espero les guste no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo..**

**Sigue la flecha**

**[Bella Pov]**

Estaba preparándome para dormir entonces mi celular empezó a sonar

-Edward me ha enviado un mensaje

_Te pasare a buscar a las 9Am duermete pronto._

-¿significa que va a salir conmigo? Si es una cita, entonces no puedo vestirme de cualquier manera- me medí millones de vestidos, realmente no pude dormir eran las 8Am cuando mire el reloj…

-¿Qué hago debería vestirme ya? Pero si me cambio ya ¿no estaré dando a entender que estoy impaciente? Tal vez debería hacerme la dormida, esperar que venga y que después levantarme como si no importara, sin embargo pareceré una perezosa- escuche como la puerta se abría corrí hacia la cama como si estuviera dormida.

-Señorita ¿como es que todavía no estas lista? ¿No te envié un mensaje ayer? ¿No lo recibiste? – estire los brazos simulando que me acaba de despertar.

-Lo siento. Me he dormido- dije con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué los nervios no te dejaron dormir anoche?- no había pensado en eso

-Claro que no. Me dormí enseguida- me recosté así como si tuviera mucho sueño- ¿No crees que soy muy perezosa?

-Si, por cierto… El trayecto es un poco especial y yo no voy a ir contigo toma esto- me dio una tarjeta

-Sigue la flecha si quieres encontrarme, te esperare al final del trayecto- sonreí y el también- ¿No vas a darte prisa? Me voy adiós.

-Recuerda debes seguir la flecha

-Me vestí con un vestido negro, y deje mi cabello suelto, llegue a la parte que decía la tarjeta estatua en la parte posterior del jardín, ahí estaba Jasper

-¿Y Edward porque me hecho venir aquí? ¿Que haces ahí parado Jasper?

-No es por ti, vamos debes seguir la dirección que marca la flecha

-¿Por qué debo ir hacia allá? ¿Y Edward?

-Hablas demasiado, síguela y ya

-No seas grosero te acusare con Alice- le saque la lengua y camine hacia el camino indicado.

No sabia que en la mansión Vulturi hubiera un sitio así, de repente algo salto de entre los arbustos, oh era Emmett

-¡Me has dado un susto de miedo! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tratándome hacer que pierda tiempo- lo acuse

-No, no, no. Espera un poco y lo sabrás, sigue la dirección que te indico- dijo señalando la flecha que llevaba en sus manos- Mi hermano te espera, rápido vete ya-

Seguí caminando lo único que vi fue el auto de Jacob, ya esto parecía una broma así que le toque la ventana

-¿Se están burlando de mi? Pues no tiene gracia

-Entra en el coche vamos a dar una vuelta

-Pero la puerta esta en el otro lado tienes que girar

-No. La mansión Vulturi es muy grande ¿crees que solo habría una salida? Por aquí comúnmente no hay nadie así que no lo controlan mucho, así que aquel año escapamos por aquí.

-¿Entonces he estado dando vueltas para llegar a esta salida?

-Si así lo ha tramado Edward, esta es una salida secreta de los 4 caballeros del sur, que te mostráramos esto es algo muy significativo. Vamos súbete ya

Me llevo a un edifico enorme, me quede en shock realmente era hermoso.

-Bueno princesita mi cometido termina aquí, ahora tienes que subir- me dio una llave y yo sonreí, subí a la habitación que mostraba la llave, al entrar sobre el piano había un sobre para mi.

_Querida Bella:_

_Te felicito por fin has llegado, pero lo siento aun no has acabado…_

_Bella ¿te acuerdas? La primera vez que nos vimos, me enfade contigo. Después siempre nos peleábamos, porque quería evitar ser el sucesor de Emp, así que siempre te fastidiaba y también evitaba lo que siento, pero en el interior de mi corazón hay una chica, siempre recordare sus palabras..._ **"Nadie puede vivir solo, antes creía en esas palabras, los seres humanos necesitan amigos, solo porque estemos rodeados de dinero, ¿Nos hemos de convertir en monstruos? Si realmente ha de ser así, prefiero no ser miembro de la familia Vulturi. No quiero también convertirme en un monstruo**_**…" **__También recuerdo que no bailabas muy bien. Y también que aunque entristecida quiso ayudarme. En mis recuerdos al principio era una chica alegre. Pero… ahora solo recuerdo que llora por mi culpa, estoy arrepentido, lamento que mis sueños la hayan hecho sufrir, por eso ahora, quiero ser mas cuidadoso que antes. Bella, quiero recordarte no llorando, sino sonriendo, quiero tomar la llave de mi futuro y dártela. Quiero decirte que en mis sueños para el futuro, estas tu. Te espero Ven_.

Gire la cabeza y vi una flecha que se dirigía así una salida, las cuales me giaron a otra fecha, donde tenia que subir unas escaleras, que llevaban así la azotea, y ahí con una gran sonrisa estaba mi Edward con esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

Había preparado todo esto por mi, todo la mesa las flores la comida todo era hermoso, me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a sentarme.

-Esto va a sorprenderte, me avergüenza decirte que aprendí hoy, así que si no esta rico no me hago responsable- me dijo Edward señalando la comida

-Todo esta bien, realmente tuviste un gran profesor, todo parece delicioso

-Entonces comamos- oh era un platillo esplendido que solo con probarlo estarías en el cielo.

-Buenísimo, Edward tiene un don- entonces cayeron unas gotas de agua por dios estaba lloviendo.

-No es posible- se quejo Edward

-Tenia que ponerse a llover ahora

-Entonces ¿entramos?

-Para que evitar la lluvia, la comida esta deliciosa no quiero desaprovecharla- dije mientras comia mas sin importarme que estuviera ya muy empapada.

-Claro que si ¿Quién dijo que no se puede comer bajo la lluvia?- después de "comer" me tomo de la mano y bailamos bajo la lluvia, una melodía que tarareaba en mi oído, todo era tan perfecto, el era tan perfecto el príncipe azul que siempre soñé y para terminar sello nuestra unión con un tierno beso, ese beso que te hace quemarte por dentro y que hace que tu corazón cante de emoción dentro de tu pecho

**[Edward Pov]**

Todo había salido como lo había planeado ahora solo era cuestión de que nadie se diera cuenta de que habíamos pasado el día juntos así que me detuve, lo mas lejos de la entrada de la mansión

Llegamos – le avise con una gran sonrisa

-Aun estamos muy cerca podrán vernos- me dijo Bella mientras se quitaba el cinturón- Edward recuerda que tenemos que ser discretos para no darle motivos al abuelo de casarnos

-Esta bien- le conteste mientras se bajaba del coche y caminaba un poco para después pasar por su lado y que la gente pensara que yo acaba de llegar, cuando me baje del coche Bella me susurro

-Cuidado no te me acerques demasiado- y cuando se giro grito, había chocado con Eleazar

-Eleazar no se me puede aparecer así me dará un infarto- le grito Bella

-Señorita, Joven Amo- nos estaba espiando

-Eleazar ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ahí?- le espete molesto

-No se preocupe, no escuche nada, y recuerde la primera regla del mayordomo es guardar bien secretos, Señorita la estaba buscando Emp quiere hablar con usted

-¿A mi?- contesto Bella, esto no estaba nada bien quizás nos habían descubierto.

**[Bella Pov]**

Estaba muy nerviosa para que el abuelo quisiera hablar conmigo, eso no estaba bien

-¿Qué tal hoy te has divertido?- pregunto Emp

-¿Si me he divertido? A que te refieres con eso no te entiendo- conteste escondiéndome en mi cabello

-No te hagas tonta te pregunto por tu cita con Edward

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Tu sabes que ese idiota y yo no congeniamos, lo odio como quieres que salga con el

-Pero el policía de la puerta me ha informado que llegaron juntos

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, nos encontramos en la entrada es normal vivimos en la misma casa abuelo

-Bella no estoy seguro de que no te guste Edward- me dijo que aun no estaba seguro demonios.

-Porque dudas sabes que lo Odio, es mas quiero decirte algo no se porque quieres que sea tu sucesor

-Cariño a mi no me interesa quien sea, recuerda que el debe ser tu futuro marido ¿tienes un nuevo candidato? ¿Alguien que te guste?

-_Estoy enamorada de Edward_ pero por desgracia el no quiere ser tu sucesor– pensé

-Bella tu y yo sabemos bien lo que sientes y que tu amor es correspondido, el abuelo sabe que casarte no seria ningún sacrificio y que ya tengo mi sucesor

-Estas equivocado abuelo ¿de donde has sacado que yo y Edward nos gustamos? Nos odiamos, así que no insistas por favor- _por favor abuelo no insistas, el no merece esto_.

-¿Y que harás al respecto?

-Si sigues insistiendo abuelo me iré a Brasil a buscar a mis padres

-¿te iras a Brasil? Los mando a Islandia si es necesario

-Abuelo porque eres así, pero mira no me asustas tan fácilmente soy tu nieta lo recuerdas

-Bien dicho, bien dicho, eres mi nieta el coraje de Los Vulturis corre por tus venas, bien dicho, pero obligas al abuelo a tomar medidas drásticas- se fue riéndose mi abuelo es raro

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Por la mañana estabas todos tomando el desayuno juntos excepto Jacob que acaba de llegar de una de sus fiestas nocturnas, y el abuelo lo regaño por llegar tarde, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Edward el era tan perfecto, su sonrisa me hacia delirar realmente lo amo.

-Eleazar ayer lei un libro muy interesante- dijo Emp

-Si amo, entonces puedo preguntar de que se trataba el mismo

-El libro decía que a la juventud de hoy les estimula mantener en secreto sus sentimientos

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Eleazar, o esto estaba rarísimo

-Lo mas divertido es que se nota en sus lenguajes corporales

-Tontos

-Lo hacen inconscientemente, el libro explica que podemos notar pequeños detalles

-Muy interesante Amo, pero explíqueme más porque no termino de entender

-El libro dice que cuando la gente se enamora, el cerebro libera una sustancia aminoácido. Los cuales los excita y confunde, por eso dos personas enamoradas no pueden apartar la vista uno del otro- _demonios yo y Edward estábamos haciendo eso como evitar esos ojos._

-Además cuando la relación se vuelve más y más intima, inconscientemente eligen colores similares como, los accesorios- _o no estábamos perfectamente combinados mi ropa con el traje de Edward o esto era un caos realmente éramos tan evidentes._

_-_Además comen cosas parecidas como si se pusieran de acuerdo, lo que come el hombre la mujer se lo comerá después- _yo y Edward estábamos comiéndonos unas uvas al mismo tiempo_

-Se me olvidaba un detalle importante, este cambio en sus sentimientos hace que sean incapaces de mantener sus emociones y tendrán

-Ya es suficiente ¿tienes que fastidiarme Edward?- le grite tenia que parar esto

-¿Piensas que estoy jugando? Solo es una coincidencia, además Emp estaba jugando no hablaba de nosotros ¿Por qué haces berrinche?

-De todas formas no quiero desayunar contigo, me siento incomoda- le hice una mueca

-Lo mismo digo- me contesto en tono arrogante y salimos "muy enojados" del comedor y antes de cerrar la puerta nos sacamos la lengua como niños de kínder berrinchudos

-Ya listos para irnos a la escuela subía a la limosina que compartía con Edward para ir a al colegio con el además no podía quitarle la vista, en eso un golpe en la ventana me sobresalto.

-Bella, Edward no deben pelearse otra vez, se que pueden llevarse bien- dijo Jacob en forma de burla -¡que patético! Si yo fuera ustedes yo ya… -cerramos la ventana, ya en el colegio nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases y ahí estab Alice es bueno que hoy le tocara clase conmigo

-Alice tengo la sensación de que este dia será algo raro-

-Bella, yo te diré porque- dijo cruzando la manos

-Hay no otra vez con tus ideas de que eres vidente

-No esto me lo dijo mi papá ¿no digas que yo dije?

-A ok cuéntame

-Emp. Ofreció a todos, cuando digo todos me refiero a cualquier persona en el mundo 1,000.00 dólares por una foto tuya y de Edward digamos teniendo una relación un noviazgo algo comprometedor, ya te imaginas todo están hechos locos si son dos fotos serán 2,000.00 y así sucesivamente solo cuídate mucho amiga

-Que yo y mi abuelo tendremos que cruzar algunas palabritas ¿ No es posible que hasta en al escuela tenga enemigos?. Todos son espías de mi abuelo

Al terminar la clase Alice me susurro un buena suerte y partió con sus pasos de bailarina

Me cruce con Edward y estaba apunto de hablarle cuando de repente todos se nos fueron encima con sus celulares y cámaras mejor seguimos caminando cada quien por su lado

_-No pensé que incluso hablar con Edward seria tan difícil, ¿será este nuestro destino? Solo poder vernos a distancia, te extraño Edward_

-no lo volví a ver hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en la limosina

-¿Señorita desea que nos vayamos a la mansión?- pregunto Eleazar

-No, hoy tengo ganas de hacer algunas compras ¿podemos ir?

-Joven amo Edward ¿le parece bien? ¿ o prefiere que lo lleve a casa primero?

-No te preocupes, al fin debo acompañarla si no Emp se molestara

**[Edward POV]**

Llegamos a la tienda, no se que tramaba Bella pero no me gustaba el estarnos escondiendo, que era todo esto de las fotos mire a Bella que tomo ropa y se dirigió a los probadores. Despúes de unos minutos mi celular sonó:

-¿SI?

-Edward soy yo toma cualquier cosa y ven

-Oye aquí solo venden ropa de mujer ¿como quieres que me pruebe algo?

-Solo hazlo- me exigió- Tome una blusa amarilla y la empecé a ver como si me gustara

-Joven Amo Edward, es ropa de mujer- me dijo Eleazar

-Lo se pero no esta mal, voy a probármelo ¿que no puedo?- me dirigí al probador y empecé a buscar a Bella, la mire y ella se me fue encima, nos abrazamos como si nos extrañáramos mucho bueno yo si la extrañaba

-En esto pensabas cuando dijiste que querías ir de compras

-Eleazar es fiel a su papel de mayordomo, no podía decirme que no ¿además no soy una Vulturi?

-Ha sido difícil- le dije entonces puse mi mano en su barbilla para poder besarla, necesitaba besarla, y nuestros labios se rosaron, cuando Eleazar nos interrumpí

-Señorita ¿están aun ahí?

-Si salgo ahora mismo- dijo Bella

-¿Joven Amo Edward esta bien?

-Si muy bien- dije acercando a Bella a mi pecho, entonces nos vestimos ella con un vestido y yo con mi blusa amarilla, la cara de Eleazar no la cambiaria por nada en el mundo

-¿Qué tal? ¿Bien?- le pregunte modelándole la blusa amarilla

-Joven amo Edward ¿creo que le queda algo ajustada?

-O si cierto yo también lo creo- le conteste

-Yo también creo que no me va bien – dijo Bella

**[Bella Pov]**

Toda esa noche no supe nada de Edward, hasta el día siguiente que le hable para que se girara y me viera

-Bella utilizar los celulares hasta para vernos es demasiado

-Lo se pero es solo por un momento- una chica muy guapa, su cabello cobrizo en risos caía sobre sus hombros, se cruzo y se paro frente a Edward

-¿Disculpa me puedes decir donde esta la oficina del director?

-Subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha- dijo Edward mirándola fijamente

-Gracias- y Edward ¿le sonrió?

-Edward creo que ella no nos conoce

-No, creo que la acaban de transferirla, Bella creo que Emp va a descubrirnos

-Si nos descubre que haremos además ¿quieres casarte conmigo Edward?

-Quizás no es mala idea casarnos Bella, estos últimos días he estado pensando, que si Emp quiere que nos comprometamos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Porque yo no quiero que te cases con otro

-¿Y tu sueño? Siendo mi prometido, te convertirás en el heredero, y no podrás realizar tus sueños.

-Solo será un compromiso aun no nos hemos graduado, Emp no querrá que me haga cargo tan pronto, durante ese tiempo el puede cambiar de opinión

-Edward, no voy a comprometerme contigo, conozco a mi abuelo y nada lo hará cambiar, me gustas así que no daré mi brazo a torcer, debo luchar

-Bella, eres una digna Vulturi-su celular sonó

-Bella tenemos que ir a la mansión

- estaban todos reunidos los cuatro caballeros del viento del sur con una cara de preocupación

-Eleazar ¿Qué pasa? Es una crisis- pregunto Jasper

-No, es ninguna crisis, es un problema mucho peor

-Ya Eleazar ¿hable claro que no entiendo?- dijo Emmett

-La verdadera Señorita Amia Vulturi ha aparecido-

* * *

**CHAN CHAN... musica de la pelicula tiburon... jaja bueno que les parecio el capitulo a mi me encanto me tarde demasiado en escribirlo, que tal la verdadera NIETA Vulturi ha aparecido los capitulos que siguen estan de infarto, asi que ya saben dejen rewie y me motivo**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza no he abandonado mi fic ni nada por el estilo, solo que en el cap pasado no tuve casi rewies y mis animos decayeron y mucho mas cuando me di cuenta de que 54 me tenian en favoritos y eso no se reflejaba en los rewies... ademas me quede una semana sin internet, bueno a lo largo de estas semanas resivi mensajes que me subieron los animos, y ya no podia dejarlas sin capitulo... asi que si quieren capitulo pronto dejen rewie... mil gracias por sus comentarios

**me voy**

**besitos**

**Isela Cullen [*]**

-


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Lo sigo diciendo ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la talentosa Stephenie Meyer y su saga

* * *

Hola aqui actualizando despues de un tiempo mil disculpas, aqui estoy de vuelta no digo mas se que el cap anterior las dejo super intrigadas

* * *

**[Bella Pov]**

-Eleazar ¿Qué pasa? Es una crisis- pregunto Jasper

-No, es ninguna crisis, es un problema mucho peor

-Ya Eleazar ¿hable claro que no entiendo?- dijo Emmett

-La verdadera Señorita Amia Vulturi ha aparecido-

-¿Apareció la verdadera Amia Vulturi? ¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Bella no es Amia? – pregunto Jacob

-Ya se ¿no es que ha aparecido una impostora? ¿Por qué no evitan esas cosas? – dijo Emmett irritado

-Jóvenes Amos, si no estuviéramos seguros no los hubiéramos hecho venir- dijo entregándoles un sobre a Jasper y Emmett, todos sacaron una fotografía luego se giraron a verme

-Es Tanya, la nueva alumna – contesto Emmett

-Correcto, recientemente ha sido transferida a su colegio, averiguamos que sus vidas habían sido muy parecidas, lo que nos extraño mucho así que investigamos- contesto Eleazar

-Tiene una marca igual que la de Bella, sin embargo… - Jacob no término pues lo interrumpió Emmett

-Bella ¿esta marca es igual que la tuya?

-Si el mismo lugar y la misma forma no lo entiendo.- conteste mirando a Edward

-¿Es esta la prueba que lo confirma? Las fotos pueden editarse esto no puede ser una prueba, todo esto me parece muy precipitado- inquirió Edward

-Además nunca ha faltado quien quiera hacerse pasar por Amia, además como ya es publico en todas las revista se explica donde y como es la marca de Bella por eso ahora es mas fácil de copiar y no creeré hasta que muestren una buena prueba- dijo Jacob algo irritado

-¿Y el abuelo donde esta? Necesito hablarle

-Síganme Emp desea hablarles también- nos dirigimos todos al despacho del Abuelo

-Emp ¿es cierto que ha aparecido la verdadera Amia?- pregunto Jacob

-Es un error – contesto el Abuelo

-¿Lo has oído hermanita?, Emp ha dicho que ha sido un error – me sonrió Emmett

-La identidad de Bella es la que es errónea- levanto la voz el abuelo, quizás no era el mío- Bella no es mi nieta, Tanya lo es

-No te creo, ¿cuales son tus pruebas?

-En su mano lleva un anillo, se lo regale a mi nieta fue el primer regalo que le hice, fue especialmente diseñado por Yves Saint Laurent, es único en el mundo y conmemora el cumpleaños de Amia, el día que Bella llego no traía ese anillo, pensé que como habían pasado tantos años quizás se había perdido, pero no esperaba que una persona apareciera con ese anillo

-Aun no me lo creo- contesto indignado Edward

-Edward déjalo ¿Abuelo debe haber otra prueba?

-Eleazar díselos

-A la señorita Tanya se le han hecho exámenes de ADN y ha sido confirmada como nieta de Emp

-¿Y a Bella no le hicieron esas pruebas también?- pregunto Jacob

-No cuando encontramos a Bella, vi en ella a Esme cuando era Joven así que me hice ilusiones al conocerla y por eso no hice ningún tipo de prueba

-¿Cómo paso? Esto es tan raro ¿Emp no será ninguno de tus planes?- pregunto Edward

-Emp no jugaría con esas cosas Joven Amo

-Entonces si es un error ¿que pasara con Bella?- dijo Edward apretando las manos

-Procurare que vuelva con la familia Swan, Bella eres libre

-¿Estas echando a Bella Emp?- Pregunto Jacob

-No, ella siempre quiso ahora yo la estoy ayudando, los errores deben rectificarse ahora debe regresar a su antigua vida, Bella puedes volver con los señores Swan y los compensare económicamente, mi Amia, volverá a mi lado, Y hare que mi sucesor se case con ella, para que la cuide el resto de su vida- no lo soporte y salí corriendo, el reloj había dado las 12

-Bella, detente- era Edward me giro y me miro con esos sus ojos tan hermosos, tomo mis manos

-necesito estar sola quiero irme a mi habitación, tranquilo estoy bien- solté nuestras manos sabiendo que esto era símbolo de separación, jamás estaríamos juntos

Al final esta no es mi verdadera familia, el abuelo tampoco es mi abuelo ¿Cómo se pudo complicar todo así? Entonces ¿Cuál es mi verdadera familia?

Después de llorar toda la noche había llegado el momento de enfrentar un nuevo día, como todos los días estaba Edward esperándome para ir a ala escuela

-Creo que hoy no deberías de ir al colegio- me tomo mi mano tiernamente, tratando de inspírame confianza y yo la solté Salí corriendo hacia la limosina

-Lo siento Edward, ahora mismo estoy muy confundida- cuando iba a entrar a mi salón

-Te veré al terminar las clases- dijo Edward yo ni siquiera me gire para contestarle- Debes esperarme

**[Edward Pov]**

Me dolía verla sufrir yo también sufría el verla así me rompía el corazón y mas porque ella no me dejaba estar cerca de ella

Lo peor fue a a la hora de la comida, Bella no estaba

-¿Bella, se niega a comer todavía? – pregunto Emp ¿Cómo que se negaba?

-Si Emp- contesto Eleazar- según nos informaron en el colegio la señorita ni siquiera tomo una gota de agua, así que ya lleva un día sin comer

-Da igual si no quiere comer, es su problema – dijo Emp, ahora ella no le importaba- cuando tenga hambre lo pedirá- me dio un gran disgusto Salí del comedor, tras de mi escuche

-Nosotros tampoco vamos a comer

Yo me dirigí al cuarto de Bella ella estaba sentada en su cama tenia aspecto como de un zombi

-Bella no puedes seguir así vas a enfermarte- tome su mano esperando el rechazo de nuevo

-¿Bella no puedo compartir el dolor contigo? ¿No confías en mí?- de nuevo me rechazo, se giro soltándome hacia otro lado

-Lo se, se que te sientes mal, pero no debes evitarme a mi también una vez te dije que mi futuro eras tu, no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo ¿No lo entiendes Bella? Debes confiar en mí-

-Vete Edward

-No quiero- ya estaba arto de su rechazo

-He dicho que te marches ¿no me has escuchado?- ella me grito y lloraba a la vez, en sus ojos mire el sufrimiento yo solo pude abrazarla

-Tu no entiendes como me siento, primero me dijeron que mis padres no eran mis padres y acepte que formaba parte de la familia Vulturi, pero ahora dicen que todo fue un error, no soy Isabella Marie Swan y tampoco Amia Vulturi entonces ¿Quién diablos SOY? ¿Quién soy y donde esta mi verdadera familia? Lo siento Edward, no tengo fuerzas para afrontarlo, estoy asustada, nadie me quiere a su lado – la deje hablar hasta que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro

-Bella no tengas miedo, yo estaré siempre contigo, no te preocupes, no te dejare sola

**[Bella Pov]**

Anoche Edward me había prometido estar siempre conmigo y yo sabi que el era sincero hoy por primera vez Tanya vendría a la mansión, lo único que sabiamos es que tenia toda la mañana encerrada con Emp en su despacho, la vi bajando las escaleras llevaba un vestido verde y su cabello rubio rojizo caía en hermosos risos.

-Bella, lo siento, no sabia que esto podría terminar así, no lo esperaba pero yo soy la verdadera nieta, - me hablo con su voz como campanita

-no te preocupes fue mi abuelo… Emp el que cometió el error

-Emp ha dicho que la señorita Amia vivirá aquí en la mansión, a su tiempo se anunciaran las buenas nuevas entre la señorita Amia y el joven Edward, por ahora ellos deberán conocerse y empezar a tenerse cariño- dijo Eleazar, yo solo mire a Edward

-¿Dónde esta Emp? Quiero hablar con el

-Lo llevo con El joven amo- dijo eso dirigiendo a Edward hacia el despacho de Emp

-Tanya no me siento muy bien, lo siento me iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco

-Bella todo se solucionara no te preocupes – me dijo Jacob

**[Jacob Pov]**

Bella no se sentía muy realmente a todos nos afectaba, le tenemos mucho cariño como esperan que ahora la suplamos con la otra esa tal Tanya

-Tu eres Emmett ¿cierto?- dijo señalándolo el solo asintió

-Tu Jasper- el solo ladeo la cabeza

-Y tu debes ser Jacob ¿verdad?- solo asentí

-Quizás el abuelo ya te haya reconocido, pero eso no significa que nosotros te hayamos aceptado como miembro de la familia, así que no pretendas serlo ¿te parece bien? – le dijo Emmett

-Se que no les gusto porque siente que usurpo el lugar de Bella, las cosas son al revés, además yo tampoco quería esto, sinceramente creo que descarga toda su rabia en mi no ayudara en lo mas mínimo- dijo ella con un gesto de pura soberbia

-Tu… me pareces familiar ¿No nos hemos visto en algún lugar?- se tenso, suspiro y me contesto

-No creo que sea posible, hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos – me contesto

-Por su culpa Bella, va a dejar la familia Vulturi ¿y tu te pones a ligar con ella Jake?- me reprocho Emmett

-¿Cuándo he hecho eso? Solo me parece conocida

-Siempre que es una chica linda te parece conocida- dijo Jasper

-Esta bien piensen lo que quieran- Tanya No se quien eres pero lo voy a descubrir.

-chicos acompáñenme al cuarto de Bella, - ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida

-¿Chicos porque me miran así?

-No intentes ocultarlo, sabemos que ya hiciste las maletas, no puedes irte así como así – le reproche

-Ya no soy la nieta del abuelo si me voy antes de que me echen será mejor

-Bella no debes irte, la mansión es grande y una boca mas no hará que se arruine-aseguro Emmett

-Si te vas ¿que será de Edward? el no puede estar sin ti- le dije

-Bella te quedaras, Edward no dejara que te vayas sola de la mansión, si te marchas seguramente el se ira contigo, y si provocas a Emp podrás ir a parar al infierno- le informo Jasper

-Si te marchas lo mas seguro es que obliguen a Edward a casarse con Tanya ¿has olvidado todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos? ¿Se lo vas a dejar así de fácil?- le reprocho Emmett

-No es solo por Edward, nosotros tampoco queremos que te marches, - le dije

-Después de estos meses eres como nuestra hermana pequeña, así que si te marchas será como perder a nuestra hermana y yo mi amor platónico – dijo Emmett

-Muy gracioso se lo diré a Rose – le dijo Bella

-No a Rose, no quiero mas castigos

-Gracias chicos, lo pensare de nuevo se los prometo, solo una cosa no se lo digan a las chicas, no todavía

-Esta bien Bella

**[Bella POV]**

Debería irme, si me voy Edward ¿Qué harás? Emp no dejara que te vayas y te obligara a casarte con Tanya, ni hablar, hemos soportado tantas cosas, no me rendiré pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Edward, no puedo autocompadecerme de nuevo, Soy Bella no voy a rendirme, Edward no te preocupes ya se lo que debo de hacer, iré a ver al abuelo

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me pregunto Emp

-Abuelo… Emp ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Qué quieres dime?

-¿me permitirías quedarme en la mansión Vulturi?- cruze los dedos en mi espalda

-Que extraña petición antes querías salir corriendo a Brasil

-yo… ya me acostumbre a vivir aquí, quiero quedarme, podría limpiar, o hacer cualquier cosa

-Mmm antes te considere mi nieta lo que era un error, es innegable que me agradas mucho pequeña, muy bien puedes quedarte- si grite por dentro- como sirvienta

- Bien estoy de acuerdo_- todo sea por Edward lejos de Tanya_

-Eleazar

-¿si amo?

-Los detalles sobre los quehaceres de Bella quedan en tus manos- el solo asintió

-Sirvienta Bella, lo primero que debes hacer es abandonar tu habitación ya que es de la señorita Tanya, deberás ayudarla a que se adapte con la familia Vulturi y también ayudar a la Señorita Tanya y al amo Edward con el banquete del compromiso, ahora vete a poner tu uniforme

-Si, señor- conteste _todo sea por Edward lejos de Tanya, _mientras limpiaba mi no habitación, Edward llego que rápido corren los chismes en la mansión

-Bella ¿Por qué aceptaste ser sirvienta?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, si no era como sirvienta no hubiera podido quedarme

-No tienes porque humillarte te ayudare a encontrar un apartamento, incluso… si quieres irte con tus padres a Brasil, no me opondré pero no quiero que te humilles

-No quiero marcharme Edward

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da miedo de que si me voy te obliguen a casarte con Tanya

-Bella no voy a casarme con Tanya, ella es rubia y yo las prefiero morenas, y no permitiré que Emp me controle por ese matrimonio, debes confiar en mi, si delante de Emp no me opongo no quiere decir que acepte sus ordenes- me dijo tomándome de los hombros

-No quiero irme, no quiero estar lejos de ti, solo quiero estar cerca de ti así de sencillo ¿entiendes?- me abrazo susurrando

-En estos momentos estoy tan avergonzado, no puedo ayudarte- siempre culpándose

-Edward no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ser sirvienta no es para tanto, y cuando salgamos juntos no habrá tanta gente observándonos, no soy una cobarde puedo aguantar que me digan sirvienta

-Eres muy valiente- nos miramos fijamente, diciéndonos cosas que solo el corazón podría decir Edward iba a besarme sentí su aliento en mi rostro, cuando…

-Lo siento, interrumpo algo- Tenia que ser Tanya

-No- contestamos ambos yo solo pensaba claro que si

-Edward eres uno de los señores de la casa, ella una sirvienta y están en mi habitación, incluso aunque no pasara nada, si se difunde el rumor no será agradable de oír, en el futuro ten mas cuidado de con quien andas Edward- sentencio Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros

-Déjame aclararte algo quizás seas Amia Vulturi, pero ten por seguro que eso no significa que puedes controlarme, puede que Emp te haya dicho que tu y yo debamos casarnos, pero déjame decirte que a mi prometida la escogeré yo- Edward me amaba tanto como yo, sus palabras hicieron crecer mi corazón que cantaba por dentro

-Tanya necesito hablar contigo a solar si no es molestia- ella asintió mientras Edward nos dejaba solas

-Espero que le digas al Abu… Emp que no deseas casarte con Edward

-Y por que yo diría algo así

-Por que si dices eso Emp querrá que se casen

-¿Y que?

-¿Cómo que y que? ¿Estas dispuesta a casarte con alguien que no te quiere? Y si a tu prometido lo controlara Emp

-Y tienes razón no me gustaría que a la persona que amo la controlaran, sin embargo si el prometido es Edward no voy a oponerme

-Estas diciendo que a ti te gusta Edward

-Pues si, desde la primera vez que lo vi quede perdidamente enamorada de el, hoy el abuelo me ha dicho que arreglara nuestro compromiso, soy tan feliz, me casare con la persona que amo, aunque fue una decisión del abuelo la verdad no me importa

-No puedes casarte con Edward- tu maldita… grite

-¿Por qué?- al diablo si todos se enteraban

-Por que el esta saliendo conmigo- jajá haber como te comes eso maldita

-Enserio el abuelo me dijo que ustedes son incompatibles, incluso cancelaste tu compromiso con el, la verdad es que no importa que paso entre ustedes, lo que importa es que el abuelo esta de mi lado ahora, me casare con Edward y con el tiempo el se enamorara de mi

-Tanya eres realmente odiosa no esperaba que fueras así

-Si tienes tanto miedo de que te robe a Edward tu problema será mantenerlo a tu lado, quizás deberías ir a decirle al abuelo que están enamorados, tal vez el abuelo los ayuda o tal vez no

-¡Tanya!- esta merecía que la golpeara

-Recuerda que debes llamarme "señorita", ahora soy la gran señorita de la familia Vulturi y tu eres la sirvienta simplemente la sirvienta, que te quede claro, lo que era tuyo ahora me pertenece incluyendo a Edward por supuesto

-Tanya te declaro la guerra no le cederé a Edward a una persona como tu, es mas no permitiré que te cases con el

-Estoy deseando verlo… sirvienta- y se marcho meneando ese cabello oxigenado

_Tanya si crees que aceptare la derrota tan fácilmente estas muy pero muy equivocada_

Al dia siguiente he de decir el peor día de mi vida no se que fue peor si ser levantada a las 5 de la mañana por la sirvienta a cargo haciendo millones de ruidos, o ser inspeccionada hasta de las orejas porque para la familia Vulturi la apariencia era algo importante, su primeras ordenes

-Emp quiere que termines tus estudios así que tu horarios de trabajo se adecuaran a tu escuela y tu trabajo será servir a la señorita Amia, ese es el más adecuado para ti, todas aquí sabemos que eres la que mejor lo entiende

-_Debo ser fuerte, no debo perder ante Tanya, debo resistir, Bella tu puedes hacerlo- _pensaba mientras le servía el te

-Demasiado frio sírveme otro

-Tu…- tranquila Bella la venganza es dulce, serví otro

-Quema ¿Cómo crees que me puedo tomar esto? Sírveme otro

-Tu…- _maldita desearía estrangularte con mis manos hasta que seas tan morada como una uva_ serví otro

-Demasiado fuerte- otro

-demasiado dulce- otro

-¿Que es esto agua hervida? Sírveme otro

-sírveme otro… sírveme otro… sírveme otro…

-Tu…

-Difícil de beber, ahora sírveme otro

-Señorita ya se acabo iré por mas – dije fingiendo respeto

-_oH demonio de señorita te serviré bebidas, hasta que no puedas beber mas nada, haber que razón tienes para castigarme_

-Cuando regrese ella ya no estaba

-¿No hay nadie? Maldita Tanya no pienso perder, ya lo veras

Lo peor fue a la hora de la cena cuando me tuve que deleitar mirándolos cenar claro la muy zorra de Tanya sentada a un lado de Edward, pero me pregunto donde estaban los otros caballeros del viento del sur

-Es extraño que Edward cene en casa, para los tres esta cena será muy agradable- dijo Emp

-Si abuelo, ya lo creo – entonces ella dejo caer intencionalmente uno de sus cubiertos

-Oh se me cayo el cuchillo- Edward se agacho y lo tomo con sus manos luego se giro y me susurro

-Rápido, traerle uno nuevo

-Edward escuche que eres bueno en matemáticas, tengo algunas dudas ¿podrías ayudarme mas tarde?- dijo ella utilizando un tono de voz que creía sexy

-Edward, Tanya tiene problemas en el colegio, después de cenar ayúdala- dijo Emp eso me hizo enojar tanto que tome el cubierto y se lo arroje, a esa zorra eso era lo que era que se creía tomándolo del brazo

-Abuelo, hasta al servicio de esta casa no le agrado, será mejor que me vaya, aunque la familia Bustamante no se compara con la familia Vulturi- lloro- al menos ahí los sirvientes me respetaban

-Entonces vete, bruja- le grite yo no me tragaba sus cuentos menos sus lagrimas de cocodrilo

-Eleazar, sácala- ordeno Emp

-Si amo, sirvienta Bella, Emp prefiere no ser molestado mientras come, por favor márchate – dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la puerta, Edward se puso de pie para defenderme

-Siéntate – le ordeno Emp pero el no hizo caso- no me hagas repetirlo Edward

-Eleazar ayuda a Bella a conseguir un Boleto a Brasil para mañana-

-Si amo…

* * *

**Levante la mano quiien odie a Tanya que maldita no creen, pues si nuestra Bella a sufrir de nuevo ¿sera que esta vez si los van a separar? y ahora hasta impostora nos resulto Bella... lo bueno es que los 4 caballeros del viento del sur la defienden, mucha drama nos espera... si les gusto el cap dejen un pequeño rewie y si no tambien... ok**

**siGO PIDIENDO UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS....** ya estoy en la recta final de mi otro fic y pues hay algo de drama no entre mis personajes si no mis lectoras, estado enfocada en eso, los examenes finales, el trabajo familiar me tenian desinspirada si escribia era capaz de matar a todos mis personajes... pero les tengo una buena noticia durante este tiempo he estado adelantando un poco este fic y este fin de semana les tengo el capitulo si las cosas siguen asi tendran cap lunes, miercoles, viernes o sabados... dependiendo de mi trabajo **espero esto** **compense el tiempo que les falle**

Nos leemos el proximo fin de semanas

los quiero besitos

**Isela Cullen_[*]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la super genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola aqui actualizando, les prometi cap y aqui esta este va dedicado especialmente a** _Kanna White_**, si antes de que aparezca detras de mi monitor obligandome a escribir... gracias por tu apoyo en mis dos fics eres genial y ya no te hago esperar...**

* * *

**[Edward POV]**

-Siéntate – me ordeno Emp

-Eleazar, ayuda a Bella a conseguir un Boleto a Brasil para mañana-

-Si amo- contesto Eleazar sacando a Bella a empujones

-¿Por qué crees que puedes amenazarme controlando la vida de Bella? –le pregunte a Emp mas bien era un reproche

-¿Te amenazo? Creí que tu no querías a Bella, además siempre estaban peleando ¿y ahora por enviarla lejos consideras que te estoy amenazando? Pensé que serias el que más se alegraría- como iba alegrarme que me alejara de la mujer que mas amo en este mundo

-Emp tu considerabas a Bella tu nieta, y ahora que sabes que no lo es, quieres deshacerte de ella

-No te preocupes, Bella es una chica muy dulce, cuidare bien de ella, escucha atentamente, Bella no es mi nieta y nunca será tu esposa, era mejor que centres tu interés en Tanya –e grito en ese momento Jacob entro al gran comedor, ¿le sonreía a Tanya?, se acerco a ella y le susurro:

-La comida tiene una buena pinta y me he dado cuenta de que yo no he cenado aun, ¿te importaría si ceno contigo?- le dijo en el tono que utilizaba cuando quería ligarse a alguien

-No- soy yo o… ¿Tanya tenía demasiado interés en Jacob?

-Siéntate, come y calla – le ordeno Emp- no me hagas perder la paciencia

Esto estaba muy raro que interés tenia Jacob por esta chica

**[Bella POV]**

La idea de dejarlos solos estudiando me haría morir de enojo, me imaginaba a Tanya en ropa interior seduciendo a Edward, o haciéndose la tonta solo para que el pasara la noche

-Que imagen mas repulsiva- grite frente a la habitación de la bruja

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Bella? – Me pregunto la voz Catarina de la bruja que venia acompañada de Edward- ¿Qué era eso de imagen repulsiva?

-Yo… estaba hablando conmigo misma, no lo entenderías – le dije

-Por supuesto, una sirvienta y hablando sola ¿como voy a entenderlo?- se estaba burlando

-Tanya es tarde, deberías ir a descansar- creo que estoy loca ¿Edward preocupado por Tanya?

-Edward todavía hay problemas de matemáticas que no entiendo- lo tomo del brazo, ahora si se lo corto- ¿podrías ayudarme mañana un poco mas?

-Si hay tantas cosas que no entiendes, deberías decir a Emp que te ayude, si quieres el incluso puede hacer venir a Einstein – le dijo Edward

-Oh Edward eres tan graciosa- esta chica estaba hueca no entendía las indirectas

-Bella es tarde tu también deberías de descansar- se agacho hasta que me susurro al odio, impregnándome de su aroma- confía en mi, dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches señorita, la pequeña sirvienta se ira a descansar, Einstein estará aquí mañana para explicarle- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta

-Detente ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de descansar?

-¿Por qué necesito permiso? Ya no estoy en mis horarios de trabajo puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿señorita me lo va a prohibir? – en eso una sirvienta con un florero con rosas blancas iba pasando ella saco las rosas del florero y le dijo:

-Vete a descansar- la sirvienta salió corriendo, en eso Tanya empezó a deshojas las rosas, llenando todo el pasillo de pétalos

-Sirvienta Bella, el suelo esta muy sucio ¿y te vas a ir a descansar?, antes de irte ¿no deberías limpiar?- estaba tan enojada, que le metí el pie, ella se cayo y su falda se levanto y mis ojos casi se salen de orbita TANYA NO TENIA LA MARCA DE NACIMIENTO, ERA UNA IMPOSTORA

-TU no tienes ninguna marca de nacimiento, déjame mirar otra vez- le dije jalando su falda

-No, ¿tú eres una pervertida?- salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-No huyas, déjame ver

-No, vete Bella, no me levantes la falda, pervertida-, largarte – dijo eso escondiéndose en el closet

-Eres una farsante, no tienes ninguna marca de nacimiento, no eres la nieta de Emp

-Esta bien como ya lo sabes te lo diré, no soy la verdadera nieta, pero no te alteres tanto ¿no quieres saber por que lo hice?

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, o no me digas ya se quieres el dinero de la familia Vulturi

-Que tonta, ¿para que querría su dinero? La familia Bustamante también tiene mucho dinero, lo que quiero es a Edward –, me dijo como si yo fuera tonta y eso estuviera claro

-Edward, así que haciéndote pasar por mi…

-Correcto, todos saben que Emp quiere casar a su nieta con el sucesor y ese es Edward

-Que astuta, yo te voy a descubrir Tanya, le diré al abuelo que eres una farsante

-Dile no me importa, pero piensa que si el abuelo se enoja, la que pague las consecuencias será tu- oh eso me hizo enojar mucho, cuando me di la vuelta Tanya salió del closet y me grito

-¿Oye tengo bien puesta mi marca de nacimiento? – maldita juro que te matare, ahora le diré todo al abuelo, corrí hasta su habitación

-Abuelo- no me contestaba- Abuelo ¿Qué no me oyes? Tanya no es la verdadera Amia, es una farsante

-Sirvienta Bella ¿en que te basas para decir eso? – me pregunto Eleazar

-La vi, ella no tiene ninguna marca, además ella lo ha admitido, ella no es la verdadera Amia, Abuelo hemos caído en su trampa su marca era un dibujo o la foto estaba truqueada, si no me crees te lo mostrare- el abuelo no dijo nada solo miro a Eleazar

-Sirvienta Bella, la señorita Tanya viene de una familia rica, no tiene razones para engañarnos - ,me grito Eleazar yo lo empuje y me acerque al abuelo

-Tanya se hace pasar por tu nieta porque quiere casarse con Edward- le dije

-Oh- dijo Eleazar

-¿Qué significa oh? Si no me crees que te lo confirme ella- dije el abuelo seguía sin hablar

-Sirvienta Bella entiendo tus sentimientos ¿y los de Emp no importan? Sabemos que ser sirvienta es muy difícil pero hacer esto es muy ruin, la relación entre la señorita Tanya y el joven amo Edward es…

-¿Qué es?- pregunte

-Es bueno que es,

-Que, que- lo apresure

-Es… da igual no la entenderías- me dijo

-¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué estoy celosa de Tanya y por eso la difamo? Es eso

-Eleazar es tarde quiero dormir- dijo Emp

-Sirvienta Bella es momento de que se marche

-Ok, haya ustedes si no me creen, pero yo misma lo voy a demostrar ya verán- me fui enojada y en las escaleras tenia que toparme con la bruja

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿El abuelo ha creído las palabras de una simple sirvienta? ¿Va a echarme? Estoy tan asustada- dijo con fingida preocupación- ok dejare de burlarme, solo tráeme un vaso de leche a mi habitación ¿entendido pequeña sirvienta?

-¡Tanya! No se como pero hare que el abuelo me crea- le grite mientras ella subía a su habitación

-Ahora que se que Tanya es una farsante ¿debería decirle a Edward y los chicos para discutirlo? No puedo, aun no tengo pruebas, además esto es una guerra entre Tanya y yo, encontrare una prueba que nadie pueda negar, yo soy la verdadera nieta de Emp y luchare por mi identidad, Tanya solo se que las pruebas de ADN eran falsas, solo necesito un cabello tuyo y todo se resolverá

Al día siguiente puse en marcha mi plan; pero como era de esperarse no dejo su cepillo a la mano luego decidí que seria mejor tomarle una fotografía mientras se duchaba esa seria una buena prueba pues ella no tiene la marca, pero ya que estaba apunto de hacerlo llego la maldita sirvienta al mando y me saco a empujones de la habitación de Tanya

-¿Qué pena no has podido pillarme? Qué pena pequeña sirvienta – me dijo Tanya

-No bajes la guardia que no pienso rendirme

-En ese caso te deseo buena suerte

-_Te seguiré las 24 horas si es necesario, es imposible que estés alerta todo el tiempo_

**[Jacob Pov]**

Mire que Bella andaba de un lado para otro siguiendo a esa Tanya

-Bella ¿Por qué andas a hurtadillas por ahí?

-Yo no hago eso – me contesto

-Bella a mi no me puedes engañar

-Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Jacob?

-claro haber dispara

-¿Hay alguna manera de que una chica se desnude voluntariamente?- esta chica era rara

-Jajá les has preguntado a la persona adecuada, pero... ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Solo curiosidad- esta chica no sabe mentir – solo dímelo te lo agradeceré-

-Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- la llamo Tanya groseramente- Estoy sedienta, ¿podrías hacerme un te de frutas?

-con permiso señorita – le dije a Tanya mientras me dirigía al jardín con los chicos

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Bella, y Rose dice que Alice se esta poniendo histérica- dijo Emmett

-No llames histérica a mi novia- dijo Jasper

-Yo si la he visto, pero esta algo rara, incluso hace cosas raras – les dije

-¿Qué cosas?- me pregunto Jasper

-Sigue a Tanya, ¿que estará tramando?...

**[Bella POV]**

Por fin lo logre le arranque un cabello a Tanya pero me fue peor porque ella se molesto tanto que pidió que me castigaran…

-Sirvienta Bella, si pide disculpas todo será olvidado y no te castigaremos- me dijo Eleazar

-Yo no le pediré disculpas a esa cualquiera

-Entonces hay dos formas de castigo, un mes sin sueldo y el otro es aislamiento para que puedas reflexionar, si piensas pedirle ayuda al joven amo Edward dejame decirte que el no puede ayudarte, o tal vez no quiera ayudarte

-mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con Edward , y aceptare cualquier castigo- me arrepiento mi castigo aislamiento en donde en el cuarto de limpieza, rodeada de trapeadores y cubetas

-Maldita Tanya, aun no he acabado contigo, me han castigado por tu culpa, estoy tan furiosa- y mi estomago también estaba enojado

-Ya cállate, no voy a morir por no comer, ya que estoy anémica, solo guarda silencio ok, seria maravilloso que Edward se diera cuenta de que he desaparecido.- Suspire y me quede mirando por la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Edward y Tanya dar un paseo muy romántico cuando ella estaba apunto de caer el la sostuvo dulcemente, maldita trepadora, y ella iba tomada del brazo de el

-Maldita Tanya, lo has hecho a propósito y estas usando a Edward para provocarme, será mejor que te alejes de Edward – en eso alguien toco el cristal

-¿Bella que haces encerrada ahí?- me pregunto el abuelo

-Todo es culpa de tu falsa nieta- le conteste

-Los ves parece que se gustan, estoy seguro de que se casaran, Bella ella no negara que esta enamorada de el

-Pues claro ella finge ser tú nieta para estar cerca de Edward, si los dejamos se comprometerán

-Esta bien, Bella me voy quédate con tus celos- me dijo y se marcho o que maldito el abuelo

Después del aislamiento aun así tuve que limpiar su habitación, pero me quede helada al escuchar la conversación de Tanya y Emp, ahora era mi turno de ocultarme

-Emp, Bella es muy lista esta buscando las pruebas para probarte que no soy tu nieta, si es así Edward se enterara

-No te preocupes Tanya, Bella es mi nieta y conozco su carácter, ella no se lo dirá a nadie actuara ella sola, lo siento por ti

-No te preocupes el plan de la malvada chica es muy divertido ¿Cómo hará para explicárselo cuando ella encuentre la prueba?- pregunto Tanya

-Da igual no le daré importancia, ahora es momento de anunciar tu compromiso con Edward, ella no va a permitir que se comprometan, no tendrá otra opción que aceptar que ella y Edward están enamorados y me pedirán ayuda y listo mi plan esta hecho jaja- se burlo Emp

-Emp ¿no crees que estas exagerando? No eres malo, solo eres un abuelo preocupado

-Si ella lo entiende será maravilloso -dijo el abuelo

-_Así que el abuelo lo ha planeado todo con esa chica, para forzarnos a admitir que estamos juntos, si los descubro ahora se las estaré poniendo demasiado fácil, quiero que prueben la sensación de ser engañados, como el abuelo dijo soy una Vulturi no perderé contra ellos_

Mi plan estaba hecho los haría creer que me voy de la casa, haber como tomas eso abuelo:

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- me pregunto Emp

-Emp te doy las gracias por dejar que me quedara y que me dieras trabajo pero he decidido irme a Brasil con mis padres, dejo mis deberes de sirvienta, y respecto a mi sueldo puedes darme algo a cuenta

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- me pregunto Emp

-Y señorita Tanya felicidades por tu compromiso con el joven amo Edward, ustedes son la pareja perfecta y deseo que sean felices por siempre- le dije mordiéndome la lengua

-Bella ¿no amas a Edward?- me pregunto

-Lo siento, me he sobreestimado ya me di cuenta que no soy lo suficiente buena para el joven amo Edward, debo irme, les deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón, Emp, Eleazar, y señorita Tanya, gracias por todo- y me di la vuelta caminando con mis maletas hacia la puerta, solo esperando que el abuelo mordiera el señuelo

-¿Realmente vas a irte? ¿Vas a dejar que Edward y Tanya se comprometan? – me dijo Emp, aquí vienen las peores blasfemias

-¿Por qué debería de importarme? Emp debes estar confundido entre el joven amo Edward y yo, Edward y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – me gire y mire a Tanya- Señorita Tanya puede estar tranquila con su compromiso

Y cuando me gire hacia la puerta, mi corazón se callo al piso, Edward estaba mirándome y había escuchado todo, yo como debía explicarle sus ojos me decían que el se había creido palabra por palabra después de las tantas veces que le dije que lo quería como unas palabras acabaron con la fe que tenia en mi

-Estoy asombrado ¿a donde vas con tu equipaje? – me dijo con una voz tan fría que me traspaso el corazón, y se acerco poco a poco a mi, yo estaba clavada en el piso sin decir ni pio- Entiendo que abandonas la mansión Vulturi, y te vas a Brasil

-Edward, yo… -yo debía seguir con el plan

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas Bella, si me caso con Tanya ¿te da igual? - _¿Cómo me va a dar igual? Edward estoy fingiendo mira mis ojos, no puedo decirte lo que siento, no aquí_- solo negué con la cabeza mi voz se había extinguido

-Emp ¿quiere que me case con Tanya cierto?, bien estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Edward

-Edward respecto a la boda es mejor esperar, no hay necesidad de precipitarse- dijo Emp

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo, estoy cansado me iré a mi habitación – dijo Edward, se fue sin siquiera mirarme, y yo mande al diablo el plan lo seguí hasta su habitación toque, toque pero el jamás abrió, caí derrotada frente a su puerta, bañada en lagrimas

-Edward no puedes hacerlo, Edward… perdóname…

* * *

**Lo se ahora quieren matarme verdad, pues como lo leyeron todo esto FUE UN PLAN DE ÁRO...y ahora Edward acepto casarse con Tanya,lo siento eso le pasa a Bella por no coontarle el plan a Edward y ahora el esta dolido... si todas acertaron Tanya es una farsante a mas no poder pero esperemos que Bella logre desenmascararla...**

¿creen que Edward perdone a Bella? ¿Bella lograra mostrarle a todos la verdad?¿recuperara su lugar como heredera?

**dejen un rewie con cualquier tipo de comentario ya saben que me ponen super feliz...**

una pregunta solamente ¿ les parecen muy cargados los cap? ¿quieren que los haga mas cortos? o asi estan perfectos

**ya pasamos l0s 100 rewies ya se que no son mucho pero realmente me hacen querer saltar tipo Alice...**

bueno saben que me encantan sus rewies, nos leemos el lunes!!!

los quiero besitos

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo digo de nuevo ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.**

* * *

Hola chicas siento la tardanza explicaciones al final, mil gracias por sus rewies no se preocupen no hare los capitulos mas cortos, no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo.

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

-Edward no quiso escucharme, mis peores miedos se han hecho presente le he hecho daño a Edward y el ha aceptado casarse con esa diabólica Tanya; ahora por ese motivo necesite quedarme en la mansión, sigo siendo la ama de llaves de la maldita bruja, pero ahora aguantando el amor que Edward le refleja eso de su relación se lo a tomado muy enserio, me di cuenta mas a la hora del te, si porque no pude irme porque la maldita de la señorita odiosa, digo Tanya quiso que me quedara a ver como ella, Edward y Emp tomaban el te, como una linda familia, y pensar que todo esto lo planeo el abuelo acaso no tiene corazón

-solo para confirmarlo ¿realmente prometes casarte con Tanya?- le pregunto Emp a Edward

-De verdad ¿Emp estas bien? Me has preguntado eso hace uno minutos – le dijo Edward

-Es que me haces tan feliz que quiero que lo repitas una y otra vez- contesto

-Emp antes de que me comprometa con Tanya, creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco mas, así que mañana quiero llevarla a nuestra casa de verano ¿Qué tal una vacaciones Tanya?- le pregunto seductoramente Edward ¿seductoramente? ¿Porque Edward le estaba coqueteando?

-¿No no nosotros solos? – pregunto Tanya y el asintió guiñándole un ojo

-¿Porque la casa de verano?- pregunto Emp, y Edward abrazo a Tanya

-Como he dicho para conocernos mejor, además la casa de la playa es muy romántica, además Emp ¿no estas chapado a la antigüita o si?- pregunto Edward

-¿No es ir muy demasiado rápido? Soy un hombre conservador, no te has comprometido aun con Tanya, y aunque lo harán no estoy de acuerdo en que pasen la noche juntos, si quieren ir juntos tendrán que llevar a Bella- dijo Emp ¿que yo tenia que ir? Perfecto

-¿Bella? – pregunto Edward como si mi presencia le molestara

-Si necesitaran una sirvienta, y ella es la personal de Tanya

-Entonces ya que Bella, va a venir que venga Jacob- dijo Edward

-¿Jacob? – pregunto Tanya

-SI no quiero que Bella ande de mal tercio, ya bastante será aguantarla de chaperona además Bella y Jacob se llevan muy bien ¿nunca se sabe que pueda pasar entre ellos? Las vacaciones son un buen momento de iniciar una relación

-Jacob y Bella ¿se llevan muy bien?

-Pues si, siempre se han llevado muy bien- ¿que pasa con Edward? ¿esta confundido?

-Claro que vaya Jacob, son jóvenes diviértanse

**[Jacob Pov]**

Cite a Edward en el bar de la mansión tenia que darme una explicación por estar ignorando a la pobre de Bella

-¿No es muy tarde para invitarme una cerveza Jacob?-me pregunto Edward

-Claro lo que pasa es que intento encontrar información para Bella – le conteste

-¿Qué le sucede a Bella?- lo sabia este chico estaba preocupado ¿entonces que le pasaba?

-Esta muy contrariada por que la estas evitando ¿se pelearon? Deberías saber que Bella no quiere que te cases con Tanya- el solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza, yo aproveche para acercarme

-Vamos Edward yo te conozco de toda la vida ¿Qué estas planeando?

-¿Qué dices?- se hizo el desentendido

-Ya deja de disimular, mañana nos vamos a la casa de la playa y no creo que simplemente quieras unas vacaciones

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no creo que quieras conocer a Tanya, debes estar planeando algo, si no quieres decírselo a Bella, por lo menos dime a mi, además como has hecho que vaya ¿quieres que te ayude con tu plan? – el solo choco nuestras botellas de cerveza

-Un hermano es un hermano, lo que necesito saber es que confías en mi y dejes de hacerme preguntas, ayúdame cuidando bien de Bella y déjame el resto a mi, lo sabrás en su momento- me aseguro_ ok no me digas que Tanya es una farsante, veremos que pretendes hacer, esperare Edward_

**[Bella Pov]**

No me gustaba nada este viaje, pero menos me hubiera gustado enviarlos solos, lo bueno es que Jake venia con nosotros ese era mi alivio, no me gusto nada irnos en el Jeep de Emmett, bueno eso estuvo bien lo que no me gusto es de que Edward sostuviera la mano de Tanya todo el camino hasta la casa de playa realmente quería golpearlo, el viaje fue muy rápido, al llegar mi boca se abrió de par en par, esa casa era enorme, ¿a esto le llamaban casa? Era una mansión.

-Bella esta casa es normal, y no es la única casa de verano de la familia Vulturi es cierto parece especial es solo el el hecho de que cada una de las casas fue diseñada por uno de los mejores arquitectos del mundo, eso la hace especial, de ahí en fiera es común, totalmente normal- me dijo Jacob.

-Asombroso, Jacob se nota que sabes mucho de arquitectura- le dijo Tanya

-No realmente, solo se apreciarla- le contesto

-¿De verdad? Es raro encontrar una chica a la que le guste la arquitectura. Tanya ¿Cuál es tu arquitecto preferido?- le pregunto Edward

-Fácil Antonio Gaudí es un arquitecto español muy reconocido, en las vacaciones, y ahí mis padres me llevaron a Barcelona, y ahí me enamore de su trabajo.

-Asombroso, Bella arregla nuestro equipaje y luego prepáranos el te- me ordeno Edward

-No pienses que por no estar en la mansión te puedes des blindar de tus deberes, al fin una criada siempre será una criada- dijo Tanya mientras entrabamos en la casa

-Yo ayudare a Bella a hacer los aperitivos- dijo Jacob

-No Jake no te preocupes son fáciles de hacer estaré bien

-No seas tonta Bella, es la primera vez que estas en la casa, solo te hare un pequeño favor, vamos- me sonrio, esa sonrisa que puede calmarte, una sonrisa sincera.

-Tanya, vamos a dar un paseo te enseñare los alrededores- oh demonios siempre Tanya, salieron y yo y Jake nos quedamos en la gran cocina, nos reímos todo era tan fácil cuando el estaba cerca, cuando salimos al patio trasero, Edward estaba literalmente sobre Tanya, eso me dolió mucho, Jacob se giro y me dio un apretón en el hombro como diciendo estoy aquí

-¿Cuanta azúcar quieres Tanya?- pregunto Edward aun muy cerca de ella

-Un terrón no me gusta tan dulce,, oh por dios mi ojo- dijo la bruja cubriéndose el ojo

-¿Qué pasa- pregunto Edward alarmado

-Creo que me entro algo en el ojo, duele

-Déjame soplar sobre el, haber si sale algo- dijo Edward poniendo sus manos sobre la cara de Tanya

-No joven déjeme a mi al fin yo soy la criada- le sople en la cara tan violentamente, que juraría que se le volarían las extensiones

-Haber quietos ¿no han oído hablar algo de lagrimas artificiales?- pregunto Jake sacando un pequeño frasquito de su pantalón, ella le dio las gracias pero sonreía como tonta, entramos en la casa donde Edward se desvivía, para que ella estuviera lo mejor posible.

-Tanya ¿Cómo esta tu ojo?- le pregunto Edward acariciándole el rostro delicadamente

-Si todo gracias a Jacob, Bella ya tengo hambre prepara algo rápido- dijo y Edward seguía con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Tanya

Que demonios estaba pasando aquí desde que llegamos Edward se desvive por Tanya, y a mi que me parta un rayo al fin que solo soy una criada, si todo sigue así, voy a volverme loca, Edward si vas enserio y te has enamorado de Tanya, aunque yo sea la verdadera nieta de Emp, me iré- pensé mientras me limpiaba los ojos no sabia estaba llorando por que Edward ya no me quería o porque estaba picando cebolla, la mujer diabólica bajo para seguir burlándose

-La diferencia entre una señorita y una criada, que cuando llegas a tu casa de verano puedes llegar y darte una ducha mientras que la criada, tiene que cocinar ¿te has lavado las manos? ¿Esta comida es comestible? ¿Estas llorando?- si sigue burlándote de mi no me importa.

-¿Quién esta llorando? Solo estoy cortando cebolla

-Si estas llorando no te avergüences acéptalo

-No creo que por ser la prometida de Edward te de el derecho de ser tan arrogante, lo se todo- la acuse

-Si lo se, aunque todo el mundo no te creerá eso es lo que importa, pero cosechas lo que siembras al negar a Edward lo has lanzado hacia mis brazos, ahora por venganza se casara conmigo

-Deja de fingir que eres la señorita, además Edward ni te gusta y no quieres comprometerte con el, regresa por donde viniste, además escuche tu conversación con Emp LO SE TODO- le dije lentamente

-Espera ¿quien dice que Edward no me gusta y que no quiero comprometerme con el?- pregunto

-YO, todo esto lo hacen para hacernos aceptar nuestra relación

-Ok, lo acepto el plan era ese, pero al principio no pensé que el me gustara, al estar cerca de el me di cuenta que es tan guapo y gentil, así que ahora lo quiero para mi- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mientes, eso es imposible Emp sabe que eres una impostora

-No tontita, aquí no importa mi identidad lo que importa es que Edward se ha enamorado de mi, quiero a Edward no a la fortuna- me dio tanto coraje que agarre toda la lechuga picada y se la lance, parecía una ensalada viviente, en eso Edward iba bajando

-Lo siento señorita se me cayo de las manos- fingí preocupación

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto Edward

-Eddy la sirvienta me odia, no puedo seguir luchando, mira lo que me hizo- hizo un puchero

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?- pregunto como si no fuera obvio

-Yo solo vine a ver si ya estaba lista la comida, entonces me tiro esto, ella ha llegado demasiado lejos- le dijo abrazándolo

-Bella- me grito

-Da igual lo que yo diga de todos modos no me creerás

-Tanya cariño tu ropa esta sucia ¿porque no te vas a cambiar?

-Si ya voy

-Bella, antes de comer recoge todo esto,- me ordeno- vamos Tanya te acompaño a tu habitación

-Despees de la comida me fui a limpiar la cocina cuando me encontré a Edward y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Edward ¿Te enamoraste de Tanya?

-Bella…Bella haz un postre

-Edward yo…

-En esa caso llévanos poco- se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina Edward si se había enamorado de ella, tuve que contener las lágrimas para llevarles el postre a los amos, en ese momento Edward empezó a hablar

-Tengo algo que anunciarles, esta noche compartiré habitación con Tanya- dijo Edward pasándole el brazo por los hombros

-¿La misma habitación? No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Tanya

-Para una pareja que se va a casar es algo muy normal, además quiero este viaje como un preludio de nuestra luna de miel_- creo que si ahora revelo el complot entre mi abuelo y Tanya todo seria inútil Edward se ha enamorado de ella, esta mas que decidido_

-Jacob, que Bella pase la noche contigo, que duerma en tu habitación- dijo Edward como si estuviera hablando del clima

-Edward Cullen ¿Cómo puedes tomar esa decisión por tu cuenta?- le reprocho Jacob

-He pensado que te gusta, al fin que Emp no esta aquí para vigilarte ¿además no te dije que cooperaras conmigo?

-SI pero que clase de cooperación es esa- contesto Jake

-Edward tu puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿pero porque yo debo compartir habitación con Jake?

-¿Qué hay de malo?– me pregunto Edward

-Ok, Jake esta noche compartiremos habitación, al fin de al cabo, Edward ha organizado todo esto no podemos decepcionarle, Jake dormiré contigo y listo- dije sarcásticamente

-Bella deja de decir tonterías- me reprocho Jacob

-¿No te gusto? – le pregunte

-No, es que…

-¿Te sientes forzado a hacerlo?

-Yo… Por Favor seamos sensatos- grito Jacob

-Entonces esta decidido- dije

-Claro esta decidido- dijo Edward- Vámonos Tanya- se fueron sin decir mas eso significaba que todo había acabado

No se como camino el reloj ni como yo y Jacob terminamos estando en la misma habitación con nuestras pijamas puestas, yo estaba sentada en la gran cama pensando lo que hacia Edward con Tanya en la otra habitación

-Bella, no seas así, puedo ir a dormir a otra habitación

-No, así esta bien ya esta decidido

-Estas enojada por que le dijiste a Edward que se casara con Tanya, si no lo aclaras ¿Cómo quieres que acabe esta pesadilla?

-No, el que no debería compartir habitación con ella es el- dije

-El que compartan habitación, no quiere decir que suceda algo

-¿Confías en el?- esto estaba raro

-La verdad es que últimamente esta muy raro, pero debe tener su motivos

- A lo mejor estoy equivocada, pero en este instante en el corazón de Edward no hay lugar para mí

-Bella…

-Jake déjalo así

-Esta bien te dejare que sigas enojada contigo misma- en ese momento tuve una grandiosa idea y si yo espiaba a lo mejor no estaban haciendo nada me fui gateando por debajo de las escaleras al fin todo estaba oscuro cuando escuche un ruido, ladrones, atacar es la mejor opción

-Te estrangulare- grite con los ojos cerrados

-te estrangulare-grito mientras nos tomábamos del cuello, abrí los ojos, solo era Tanya

-Tanya ¿que estas haciendo levantada a la mitad de la noche?- pregunto la voz de Edward en medio de la oscuridad

-Yo… tenia una poco de hambre así que vine a buscar comida

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto la voz de Jacob en algún lugar

-Yo…- ahora que debía contestar

-No me digas que estabas esperando que todos estuviéramos dormidos para encontrarte en secreto con Edward- me acuso Tanya,

-SI quería encontrar a Edward ¿y que? Por lo menos soy honesta ¿ y tu has dicho la verdad?, sin lugar a dudas no eres la nieta de Emp, si realmente te gusta Edward no deberías engañarlo- la encare

-Yo no engañe a nadie- contesto, yo me puse de frente a Edward

-Edward se que no quieres escucharme, piensas que quiero engañarte pero debo decírtelo, Tanya esta de acuerdo con Emp para hacernos admitir que nos amamos, por eso vino a la mansión… -Edward bostezo y me interrumpió

-Estoy tan cansado, no se que paso entre ustedes, lo que dices es tan ridículo que podemos dejarlo para mañana, Jacob llévatela, Tanya vamos- dijo Edward

-Edward ¿no te preocupo en lo mas mínimo?- dije tomándolo del brazo- incluso si algo sucediera entre Jacob y yo ¿ te trae sin cuidado? Contéstame por favor- el se soltó de mi agarre

-Bella no te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada- dijo Jake

-Jacob llévatela- ordeno de nuevo, Jacob se paro frente a el encarándolo

-Edward no se a que estas jugando, pero no deberías hacerle daño a Bella, si sigues comportándote así, entonces yo cuidare de Bella a partir de ahora, no interfieras nunca mas ¿quedo claro?- se giro y me abrazo protectoramente

-Bella, volvamos a la habitación- me susurro mientras me guiaba en la oscuridad

-Espera, he dicho que esperes- grito Tanya- Bella no voy a permitir que tu y Jacob duerman en la misma habitación, no les permito que estén junto ¿me oíste?

-Yo tengo derecho de estar con quien quiera ¿que te da derecho a controlarme?- le grite- Te odio Tanya

-Aunque me odies, no lo harás, aun así no te lo permitiré- me contesto

-¿Qué derecho tienes de inmiscuirte en mis relaciones? Despierta eres una impostora

-Me gusta JACOB- grito- me gusta Jacob ¿te parece un buen motivo?

Me quede congelada, realmente todos, después de un tiempo no reaccionamos, Jacob estaba muerto no halaba ¿estaba catatónico?, Edward tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia

-hace diez años me llevaron a la mansión Vulturi

-¿Entonces has estado enamorada de Jake durante diez años?- ella asintió

-He guardado ese secreto y esta foto durante años- dijo sacando de su bata una foto de una niña con anteojos y trencitas

-¿Realmente eres tu Tanya?

-SI

-Estoy sorprendido de que te guste… desde hace diez año- por fin hablo Jacob

-Así que esa era la verdad- dijo Edward

-Todavía me acuerdo del decimo cumpleaños de Jacob, fui invitada por educación el era muy popular, rodeado de niños ricos, así que me puse de meta que en diez años iba a cambiar conseguiría la actitud y belleza de la clase alta, y ese día cuando fuera hermosa reaparecería enfrente Jacob- suspiro Tanya viéndolo fijamente

-Tanya admiro tu fuerza de voluntad pero si tu objetivo era Jacob ¿porque aceptaste trabajar con Emp? – le pregunto Edward

-Bueno originalmente se lo iban a pedir a una tal Alice, nieta de Marco, amigo de Emp, pero luego Emp se entero bueno realmente Alice se lo grito que ella era novia de Jasper, y que te contaría todo entonces Marco la envió a Italia por un mes por eso tus amigas no te han molestado

-¿Y los chicos no saben nada?- pregunto Edward

-No, si ellas decían algo del plan, Emp dijo que enviaría lejos a Jasper y Emmett, entonces ellas no sabrían de ellos nunca mas, eso funciono para que Alice tuviera lista su maleta en 15 segundo, además cuando yo escuche de ustedes yo misma le pedí a mi abuelo Cayo que le propusiera a Emp que yo fuera la elegida, esta era la mejor oportunidad de estar cerca de Jake, quizás estando bajo el mismo techo le causaría una buena impresión

-Tanya eres tan decidida- la abrace

-Jake ¿estas asustado? Ella lo planeo durante diez años, nadie hizo eso por ti- le dijo Edward

-Para serte sincero, nunca me había pasado algo así, primo ahora se porque te comportas de esa manera tan extraña, no esta mal eres un buen conspirador- Dijo con una sonrisa, agacho la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada a su habitación, pobre Tanya en verdad

-Bella tu y yo tenemos algo que hablar- dijo Edward ofreciéndome su mano, que yo tome sin dudarla, salimos al patio y contemplamos las estrellas abrazados

-Edward, lo sabias todo desde hace tiempo y estaba actuando

-No lo supe enseguida, me extraño la forma en que apareció Tanya, así que investigue un poco y resulto ser nieta de Cayo uno de los mejores amigo de Emp, y también sus ojos jamás se apartaban de Jacob, así que con el fin de poner las cosas en su lugar y asustar a Tanya, y que aceptara que le gustaba Jake, arregle que tu y el compartieran habitación ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Si no seas tan arrogante, no tuviste en cuenta mis sentimientos, desde el principio al fin estuviste actuando, no sabia que pensar, y si hubiera pasado algo entre Jake y yo, entonces ¿Qué hubieras hecho?- le dije

-Jake… creo que no eres su tipo- me dijo

-¿Qué no soy sexy?- le pregunte

-Para ser sinceros no- iba a reprochar pero el puso uno de sus lindos dedos sobre mis labios- ahora sabemos que ambos actuamos por el bien del otro, y después de eso no caímos en la trampa de Emp

-Si pues desde ahora no debes ocultarme nada- le dije señalado con el dedo

-Esta bien desde hoy no te ocultare nada, pero tu debes hacer lo mismo- me miro fijamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes, mi corazón cantaba poco a poco, empezamos a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y nuestros labios se unieron como dos piezas de rompecabezas, hechas para amoldarse perfectamente… estábamos juntos y felices por ahora…

* * *

**les gusto el capitulo espero que si, fue muy dificil escribirlo demasiadas emociones encontradas... me merezco un rewie no creen? haganme feliz... y que tal TANYA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE JACOB!"!!! creen que funcione su relacion? ahora saben porq Alice y Rose no aparecian se imaginan a Edward y Alice juntos... Emp esta algo loquito pobre!!! no se confien falta mas drama todavia**

**una gran disculpa a mis lindos y hermosos padres se les paso pagar el internet, y no habian ido conste que lo pagamos hace dos dias y no me activaban el internet queria llorar pero en cuanto vi el modem en verde... termine el capitulo y lo subi se lo merecen en verdad chicas**

**para las que preguntan quedan 3 capitulos y el epilogo** (si todo sale como lo planeo)... **ya le queda poco**

**Bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, para si es posible terminarlo antes de la semana que viene...**

mil gracias por sus rewies me hacen saltar tipo Alice, ademas de que me motivan

besos y abrazos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

LO SIGO diciendo ninguno d estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.

* * *

Hola chicas aqui actualizando mil gracias por sus rewies, realmente me hacen muy feliz, aqui les dejo otro capitulo un poco largo, espero les guste no digo mas, aqui esta el capitulo

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

-¿que Jacob se fue?

-si cuando me desperté vi que su equipaje no estaba - dijo Edward

- Esto es mi culpa lo asuste con mi confesión

-Tanya no creo que sea de los que se asusta fácilmente, le debe de haber surgido algo, cuando regresemos estará en casa

-Mira Tanya todo esto le ha tomado de sorpresa, quizás no sepa que contestar dale un poco de tiempo- le sugirió Edward

**[Jacob Pov]**

_Esa tal Tanya no es igual a las demás mujeres que he conocido, de las que vienen y van, quizás debería rechazarla de lleno y así no darle falsas esperanzas, pero... diez años. Ser amado por una chica durante diez años, realmente es un sentimiento mágico._

-Jacob me has pedido que te recoja y estas hundido en tus pensamientos todo el tiempo - me acuso Quil- ¿que pasa? ¿Es una mujer? mujeres he de decir que debes cortar con ellas rápidamente antes de que te den problemas, mejor sufrir un momento que durante mucho tiempo

-Oye esas palabras, creo que son mías

-Cierto pero el experto amante, también puede encontrarse en problemas, Jake no se cual es el problemas vamos a mi casa y desaparece durante una temporada ¿ o regresaras?

-No lo se

**[Edward Pov]**

-Edward ¿que pasara con Tanya cuando volvamos?- me pregunto mi ángel mientras conducía a casa

-A mi también me preocupa como reaccionara Emp- dijo Tanya

-Tanya, no te va a pasar nada, ya que eres la nieta de un amigo de Emp, solo porque no puedes ayudarle no a va a culparte

-No hará nada su plan a sido descubierto, lo atrapamos- dijo Bella

-Como están las cosas, aunque Emp se enoje yo estoy de su lado- sonrió Tanya

Emp nos esperaba en la entrada de la mansión rodeado de todos sus sirvientes, y se

acerco a Tanya cuando se bajo del jeep

-Te has durante poco tiempo, pero te extrañe mucho cariño, ¿tienes hambre?- no podía evitar sonreír, Tanya agachaba su cabeza, apenada- ¿Te divertiste mi querida nieta?

-Fue muy divertido abuelo- contesto Bella- el viaje fue muy divertido deberías salir más seguido y tu cerebro estará bien, entonces no tendrás ideas absurdas

-Yo iré a contestar el teléfono- dijo Emp

-Rápido... rápido ve a-b-u-e-l-o- se burlo Bella, el abuelo se giro a otro lado

-Amo el teléfono esta hacia aquel lado- le dijo Eleazar guiándolo

-Se perfectamente donde esta el teléfono- los tres nos reímos en cuanto desapareció

**[Bella Pov]**

-No puedo creer que el abuelo, nos evite y no nos quiera dar una explicación- me queje en la sala

-Puede que sea un método temporal de Emp para manipular las cosas- dijo Edward

-JACOB.- dije cuando lo vi acercándose

-¿Han visto a Emp?- pregunto, viendo a Tanya

-El abuelo pretende hacer como que no a pasado nada

-Debe de estar desesperado para hacer que alguien fingiera ser su nieta y cumplir sus objetivos, por cierto acabo de hablar con Jasper, nuestro querido primo esta algo afectado por el verdadero motivo de su viaje, Emmett a tenido que atarlo literalmente a su cama, además esta muy molesto de solo imaginarla besando a Edward

-¿Besando a Edward?- pregunte

-Si es que esta tan enojado, que solo dice tonterías, Emmett esta algo molesto porque la malvada duendecilla se llevo también a Rose y digamos no puede jugar

-Lo bueno es que Alice regresa y todo regresara a la normalidad

-No lo creo Bella, esta vez tomemos el toro por los cuernos y hablemos con Emp digámosle que estamos juntos, pero que no quiero ser su sucesor- dijo Edward

-Estoy de acuerdo, el abuelo no puede utilizar el hecho de que estemos juntos

-¿No les preocupan las consecuencias? conociendo a Emp tomara represalias- advirtió Jake

-No podemos seguir así Jacob, mejor plantemos cara de una vez por todas

-No importa lo que suceda, Edward siempre estaremos juntos- el asintió y me traspaso con esos ojos verdes, por un momento olvide todos nuestros problemas

-Yo los ayudare-

-Tanya, no tienes porque hacerlo

-Después de todo, yo ayude a Emp, hay cosas que no podemos forzar, confió en el amor que el tiene hacia ti Bella, quizás sea capaz de entender- dijo Tanya

-Tal como están las cosas, parece que también debo ir, para ver claramente como Edward declara abiertamente que no quiere ser el sucesor, después sacare mi celular, lo grabare y lo subiré a You Tube, Cullen estas advertido, también aprovechare para dejarle claro que yo tampoco quiero serlo

-¿You tube? aparte de eso todo el mundo esta pensando lo mismo

-Creo que el abuelo esta en problemas

**[Tanya POV]**

Mientras Bella y Edward pedían permiso a Eleazar para que los dejara ver a Emp un sirviente me llamo para avisarme que Jacob me esta buscando

-Jacob ¿me estabas buscando?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el, en el jardín

-Tanya siento mucho lo de esta mañana, no sabia como reaccionar ante tu confesión, así que no...- yo sabia lo que seguía mejor lo interrumpí

-Jake, no te preocupes, después de todo, durante todo este tiempo ha sido un amor unilateral, no tienes porque aceptarlo tan pronto, como Bella dice tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos no crees- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Eres una chica muy especial

-Por supuesto soy Tanya, la única que es capaz de esperar 10 años para cumplir su sueño

-Bueno Tanya yo... te he hecho venir aquí porque quería decirte, siento que nosotros...- el hablaba tan lento y yo apunto de llorar.- Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro

-¿Darle una oportunidad?- pregunte aun en shock

-Si,

-Jake, estas diciendo que... ¿salgamos?

-Si, pero no te garantizo nada, deberías saber que soy un playboy y no se si pueda cambiar las costumbres de tantos años

-Pero es que no quiero que cambies, sin embargo pareces tan sincero esta vez ¿verdad? el asintió y me dio un ligero beso en la frente, ahora caminamos tomados de la manos dispuestos a enfrentar a Emp.

**[Bella POV]**

-Abuelo, Edward y yo estamos enamorados, ya no tienes que hacer mas planes para demostrarlo, no podemos soportarlo, he decidido renunciar al derecho de sucesión de la familia Vulturi- dije el abuelo empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo

-Emp agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero mi sueño no esta aquí, quiero renunciar al derecho de ser el sucesor de la familia Vulturi, quiero empezar yo mismo desde cero- dijo Edward

-Aunque no había dejado clara mis postura hasta ahora, yo quiero decirte que no pienses en mi yo tampoco deseo convertirme en el sucesor de la familia Vulturi- dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Tanya

-Emp por favor déjelos hacer lo que desean- pidió Tanya

-Edward ¿mis palabras no habrán sido demasiadas duras para el?- le susurre

-Espero que no solo hemos dicho lo que escondíamos en nuestros corazones- El abuelo hizo un sonido extraño, se levanto muy rápido golpeando su bastón en el piso

-De acuerdo, ya esta decidido, el día de hoy abandonan la mansión Vulturi, he decidido que Emmett y Jasper se convertirán en mis sucesores, si quieren vivir sus vidas, pueden hacerlo, no tendrán que ir a la escuela, podrán comenzar desde cero, desean comenzar su propia familia pasando la pagina ¿verdad?, eso es lo que harán, ¡EMPEZAR SIN NADA!, fuera, fuera !FUERA!- Salimos y todos estábamos en shock el abuelo nos había echado.

**[Edward Pov]**

Después de ser echados, Bella, Jacob y yo caminamos hacia la salida

-Jacob- grito Tanya cargando una gran maleta- ¿porque no me esperaste?

-Quería que te quedaras, ¿porque me has seguido?

-No pertenezco la familia Vulturi ¿porque tengo que seguir aquí?- lloro Tanya

-¿Porque no vuelves a casa?

-No quiero, quiero ir con ustedes, afrontemos los problemas juntos

-Tanya entiende, estas no son vacaciones, no tenemos ningún sitio a donde ir, vuelve a tu casa, cuando encontraremos un lugar donde vivir te llamaremos

-No quiero, he esperado 10 años para volver a verte, quiero ir a donde tu vayas

-No digas eso,

-Jacob déjala venir con nosotros- le pidió Bella

-Si es mejor que haya dos chicas, cuidaran la una de la otra- el solo miro a Tanya

-Edward, Bella, Jake- grito una voz muy familiar, Emmett

-No me digan que también los hecho a ustedes- dijo Jacob, señalando a Jasper y Emmett

-Marcharse sin decir nada ¿como pudieron?- nos reprocho Jasper

-No hemos decidido marcharnos, nos echaron mejor dicho-

-Probablemente, es solo porque Emp esta enojado, en unos días podrán volver- dijo Emmett y yo me acerque a ellos

-No importa si regresamos, ahora ustedes dos tienen la presión de ser sucesores, no hagan que se enfade Emp

-Venga no estén triste, ahora Rose y Alice podrán estar mas cerca- les dijo Jake

-SI buena suerte,- les dije mientras ellos regresaban a la mansión.-

**[Jacob Pov]**

Lo primero que sugerí fue irnos a un hotel al más cercano que encontramos

-Joven Jacob, déjeme repetir desea dos habitaciones de lujo, para 7 días ambas, en zona no fumadores ¿correcto?

-SI tome- y le di mi tarjeta dorada

-Gracias - contesto el gerente

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?, es muy caro- dijo Bella

-Es temporal no serán muchos días Bella- le conteste

-Además este lugar es perfecto, hay un restaurante francés en el segundo piso- dijo Tanya

-No te preocupes yo voy a pagarlo- le dije

-Disculpe señor Black, pero esta tarjeta no tiene servicio- me dijo el gerente

-Imposible, pruebe de nuevo- casi le grite

-Esto no pinta bien, Emp ha congelado nuestras cuentas- dijo Edward

-Usare la mía- dijo Tanya sacando una tarjeta color guinda- En el mundo solo hay 100 de estas, no hay problema estamos juntos

-Lo siento señorita, el banco ha invalidado esas tarjetas, debería ser una de las sucursales de la compañía Vulturi

-Se acabo, los bancos están bajo la influencia de Emp, lo único que tenia que hacer era ordenarlo,

-El los hecho a ustedes, porque mi abuelo me quito mi tarjeta- suspiro Tanya

-Podrían pagar en efectivo- diciendo eso, negamos y mejor nos dirigimos a la que una

vez fue la casa de los padres de Bella

**[Bella POV]**

-Nunca he dormido en una habitación tan pequeña, digo esta casa es del tamaño de mi baño- se quejo Tanya

-Como Emp nos orillo a esto

-El abuelo es capaz de todo, no solo ha congelado nuestras cuentas, seguro que hay algo mas- dije

-Debemos pensar que haremos mañana ¿porque no nos dividimos?

-Ok ustedes buscan trabajo y Tanya y yo buscaremos a unos amigos para que nos presten dinero

Anduvimos por toda la ciudad y nada simplemente nadie quería darnos trabajo espero que

Jacob haya obtenido algo, mejor regresamos y limpiamos la vieja casa-

**[Jacob Pov]**

-Tantas fiestas, tantos clubs, tantos amigos y ahora ninguno aparece

-Tranquilo Jake

-No todo ellos, eran falsas amistades.- de repente vi a Sam en su camioneta, en cuanto me vio se hecho a correr, y yo lo seguí obviamente que no estaba en Hong Kong

-Detente, no corras le pedí- hasta que lo alcance y lo tome del cuello- ¿como te atreves a correr?

-Tu, tu eres tan rápido- me dijo

-¿Que es lo que Emp a dicho?

-Emp dijo que nadie te podía prestar dinero, si vamos en contra de sus deseos, significa que nos oponemos a el.

-Pero diez años de amistad ¿no significan nada?, ni siquiera me hablas, no respondes mis llamadas y huyes de mi

-¿Que querías que te dijera? es precisamente porque somos amigos, que no me atrevía a decírtelo a la cara, sabes muy bien que todo nuestro dinero viene de la familia Vulturi, y si te presto me meteré en un lio

-Perfecto, es lo que quería que alguien me contara que había pasado, yo Jacob Black sin importar lo que pase no quiero volver a verte en mi vida- le dije dándome la vuelta.

_¿Como te ha pasado esto Jacob? ¿Como tienes amigos que no son capaces de ayudarte_?- de repente escuche un llanto, Tanya lloraba y todo era mi culpa, me arrodille a su lado

-Lo siento, estaba concentrado en seguir a Sam que casi me olvido de ti

-Pensé que no que me querías a tu lado- me dijo abrazándome y llorando en mi pecho

**[Bella Pov]**

Tocaron la puerta, que extraño y cuando la abrí vi una pequeña figura con una gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros

-¿Si que se le ofrece?- le pregunte

-Soy yo Alice déjame pasar

-Alice, no sabes que susto me metiste

-No soy ningún cobrador, bueno solo te traje edredones, indumentaria de cocina, algo de comer, platos y muchas cosas mas.- dijo poniéndolas en el piso

-¿Alice ya te vas?- le pregunto Edward

-Si lo siento Edward, si mi abuelo se entera que estoy aquí, podría prohibirme ver a Jasper, y yo no quiero eso, ahora puedo ir a visitarlo todos los días Emp y mi abuelo Marcos están muy contentos por nuestra relación

-¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Soy Alice lo olvidaste- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo siento gran adivina.- me dio un beso y salió casi corriendo de la casa

-Alice es una gran amiga, y quiere a Jasper, no le importo arriesgarse y venir hasta aca- dijo Edward

-Lo se ese duende es uno de mis mejores tesoros-

Jacob y Tanya regresaron sin ninguna novedad, dormimos en el que antes era mi habitación, al dia siguiente Tanya se quejo

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunte

-No sentí como si algo me mordiera

-Que raro dormimos en la misma habitación y yo no sentí nada- le dije

- ¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto preocupado

-No te preocupes Edward estoy bien solo preocúpate por encontrar un trabajo- le sonreí a Edward. Le di un pequeño beso

-Solo eso, no me merezco más

-chiquito, bueno un beso de la suerte.- lo bese de nuevo

-Bueno me voy cuídate- y se marcho parece que todo estaría bien

-Bella yo y Tanya nos vamos iremos a ver a un amigo- dijo Jake

-¿Aun te quedan amigos?- le pregunto Tanya

-Tu guarda silencio y acompáñame

[Jacob Pov]

-Jake ya no te quedan amigos

-Lo se pero me queda este reloj, podemos empeñarlo y así tendremos dinero

-Necesito cambiarme este vestido

-Para que, si con ese te vez muy linda- ella solo se sonrojo, como puede quererme tanto.-

-Además el dinero lo consigue hombre el único que empeña cosas soy yo – la tome de la mano y ella sonrió, tanto que se le ilumino el rostro.

-Logre que me dieran una buena cantidad Tanya, aunque sea por unos días llevar dinero me sienta muy bien ¿quieres comprar algo?

-Jake, tenemos que cuidar el dinero, yo necesito un vestido si..

-lo que sea para mi novia

**[Bella Pov]**

-Cuando Edward regreso a casa estaba muy triste nadie quiso darle trabajo Emp, se lo prohibió a todas las empresas, además de que Tanya y Jacob derrocharon todo el dinero que consiguieron comprando ropa, y una lámpara para ambientar la casa

-¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?

-Un amigo me regreso lo que me debía

-¿Dónde esta tu reloj?

-Lo deje en la mansión- mentiroso yo se lo vi esta mañana antes de salir de casa

Todos los días fueron casi iguales, Tanya y Jake regresando con bolsas, de todas las compras que realizaban, Edward de un trabajo a otro, hasta lo vi dando volantes, y los chicos en el cine

-Amor este es mi primer sueldo dinero ganado por mi mismo sabes lo que esto significa para mi- dijo dándome le cheque- con esto podemos comprar comida, pagar la electricidad, lo vamos a lograr cariño

-Solo hay huevo, pero te hare una tortilla de huevo

-Todo lo que tu prepares es perfecto para mi- cuando regrese de la cocina, Edward se había quedado dormido en la mesa y no pude evitar ver sus manos, lastimadas, y aruñadas, sus dedos llenos de curitas…

_¿Por qué no me cuentas nada de tu trabajo? ¿Dónde estas trabajando? ¿Como te haces esas heridas?_**Chan chan… nada mas termine el capitulo y lo subí merezco muchos rewies cierto, anímenme porque el capitulo que sigue es el mas largo de todos… así que rewies**

* * *

**LES GUSTO EL CAP**… muchos PÓV ¿verdad? , SE ESPERABAN QUE LOS CORRIERA EMP, un capiulo muy emocionante y largo que canse...mucho Tanya y Jake quien iba a decirlo, se la pasan derrochando dinero. En que estará trabajando nuestro Edward, que esta tan mal herido… no es luchador lo prometo ya saben con todo eso de la fiebre de la WWE. **¿CUAL CREEN QUE SEA EL TRABAJO DE EDWARD?** La primera que le adivine le dedico el siguiente capitulo.

Mil gracias por sus rewies me hacen super feliz

**Nada mas lo termino de escribir y subo el siguiente…**

Besos y abrazos

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	18. Chapter 18

**ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos...**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza les prometi capitulo largo; veran que la espera valio la pena... este capitulo esta dedicado a** _Maruuchiss y Brenda,_ **PORQUE ELLAS FUERON LAS PRIMERAS EN ACERTAR EN EL TRABAJO DE EDWARD**_..._ **Bueno no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

* * *

**[Bella Pov]**

Este día seguí a Edward, no soportaba no saber cual era su trabajo, como siempre salía de casa con un traje negro, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando llego a una construcción, el trabaja ahí, necesite mirarlo durante una media hora para entenderlo, el cargaba costales de cemento, y muchos objetos de construcción de lado a lado, su única protección dos pobres guantes, y un casco, Edward creciste arropado en el seno de la familia Vulturi orgulloso, ¿porque tienes que trabajar en esto? y... ¿porque me engañaste?- y entonces después de estar parada llorando, el me miro, sus ojos reflejaban, tristeza por haberme engañado, y preocupación por verme llorar, se acerco y limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos

-¿Porque elegiste este trabajo tan duro?, si no pudiste encontrar trabajo en alguna compañía, podrías haber sido tutor, enseñar ingles, aun puedes buscar otro trabajo, tienes mas opciones Edward

-He hecho muchas entrevistas, en ellas, incluso si me iban a aceptar al día siguiente cambiaban de opinión repentinamente, Emp se a puesto muy serio, quiere que nos rindamos- dijo suspirando

-Hablare con el, ha llegado demasiado lejos- dije dándome la vuelta, el me giro

-Bella, creo que es bueno que Emp haga esto de esta forma podemos escapar de la influencia de la familia Vulturi, y valernos por nosotros mismos, vamos a resistir esta batalla contra Emp, dure lo que dure nosotros ganaremos- dijo abrazándome, yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho

-No puedo permitir que trabajes tan duramente, mientras yo estoy en casa sin hacer nada y usando el dinero que tanto te cuesta ganar, el abuelo cree que tu eres la mejor opción para sucederle tienes mucho talento y muchos sueños, incluso si quieres permanecer aquí no quiero que sufras de esta manera- llore de nuevo

-Bella, el saber que me estas esperando en casa, se convierte en mi mayor motivación, no importa lo cansado que este si pienso que estas en casa por mi vale todo el agotamiento, tienes toda tu confianza en mi y esto solo es temporal ¿verdad?

-Pero cuando llegas a casa no tienen fuerzas ni para come, estas rendido- susurre

-Entonces debes considerarlo, no se será porque cocinas bien o mal...

-Mi comida es rica, no la culpes- el sonrió

-Esta bien desde ahora me terminare toda la comida que cocines, pero este trabajo no dejes que lo sepan Tanya y Jacob pueden sentirse mal, no te preocupes, buscare otro trabajo, realmente este no esta del todo mal he aprendido mucho no me rendiré, pequeña princesa deberías animar a tu novio guapo y trabajador- dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta

-¿Quien es guapo trabajador?- me burle y luego el me abrazo.

**[Edward Pov]**

Al regresar a casa después de cenar ayude a Bella, a limpiar su habitación ya que Tanya se seguía quejando por las picaduras. Bella se acerco a la ventana y suspiro, Jake y Tanya venían llenos de bolsas de nuevo

-¿Han ido de compras de nuevo?- pregunto Bella,

-Bella hace días dijiste que comprarías insecticida y como no lo hiciste ya lo compramos nosotros, mira tenemos de diferentes colores y fragancias- dijo Tanya mostrándolos

-Lo siento he ido a ver a Edward esta mañana, lo olvide cuando tomaba el autobús- se disculpo mi ángel

-Jacob dijo que tal vez no tenías dinero para comprarlo

-No es eso, este mes Edward ya ha cobrado su nomina, simplemente lo olvide

-Si no tienes dinero suficiente no dudes en pedírnoslo, hemos comprado comida suficiente como para que Bella cocines durante una semana- dijo Jacob

-Algún día te quedaras sin dinero- _¿o cosas que vender?_ pensé

-Claro que no, tengo muchos amigos en todas partes

-No me engañas el dinero lo conseguiste empeñando tu reloj ¿que empeñaras la próxima vez?

-Edward, no te preocupes por nosotros, solo cuida a Bella, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos.- me reto Jacob

-¿Cuidarnos? Empeñar sus cosas, están viviendo como lo hacían antes ¿a eso le llamas ser responsable?- le pregunte

-Tu noción de ser responsable es tener a tu novia preocupada por los gastos, calculando como estirar el dinero hasta el punto de que pasa medio día considerando lo que vale un insecticida, y solo comprándolo cuando tú cobres

-Jake, no puedes criticar a Edward, el esta trabajando muy duro todos los días por esta familia, por culpa del abuelo no pudo encontrar trabajo en ninguna parte, esta trabajando en una construcción moviendo sacos de cemento y volviendo a casa lleno de heridas, así que deja de criticarlo- casi le grito Bella

-Lo siento no sabia, Bella debiste habérmelo dicho antes- le dijo Jacob

-se lo dije yo, pero Jake tiene razón has sufrido mucho desde que estas conmigo- le dije, yo la hacia sufrir tanto

-Claro que no, fue mi elección, me gusta este estilo de vida realista solo que no me gusta verte sufrir y si hablas así me duele mas- de repente un golpe en la puerta nos hizo asustarnos

-Este comedor es mas pequeño que nuestro lavabo- Emmett su voz era imposible de ignorar

-Dios, no se como pueden vivir aquí, tan apretados- dijo Jasper

-No sean tan despiadados ¿porque no vinieron antes?- los regaño Jacob

-¿Piensas que hemos estado viviendo tranquilamente en casa? día tras día nos están torturando con el fin de convertirnos en sucesores- se quejo Emmett

-Cierto, si hubiéramos podido, hubiéramos venido antes- aclaro Jasper

-Bueno son buenos trajeron regalos- sonrió Tanya

-No son regalos, Emp fue diabólico, cuando se fueron congelo nuestras cuentas, el sabia que les daríamos dinero, así que por decirlo claramente, Jasper y yo estamos tan pobres como ustedes- Emmett hizo un puchero, nunca crecerá

-Entonces que traen es esas bolsas?- pregunto Bella

-Camisas de Jacob, zapatos, colonia y otras cosas

-¿Todas son cosas de Jacob?- pregunto Tanya

-No también hay de Edward, pero es que Jake es mas vanidoso, y si no tiene una apariencia perfecta se pone de mal humor ¿verdad greñitas?- se burlo Emmett

-¿Ya comieron?- les pregunte, ellos solo negaron

-Preparare algo, ahora cocino mas rápido- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina, y Tanya se ofreció a ayudarla

-Eso es estupendo ¿domesticaste a Tanya? me pregunto si yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Rose

-Esa es la verdadera personalidad de Tanya, inocente romántica y un poco presumida ¿verdad Jake?- dije dándole un codazo

-Dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿como va todo?- pregunto Jacob

-Extrañamos comer con ustedes la casa esta tan aburrida, Jasper y yo nos contemplamos mutuamente y nunca puede ganarme al tennis

-Eso no es justo, invitas a Alice y llevas esos pequeños conjuntos no puedo concentrarme- se quejo Jasper

-A no es mi culpa que seas un pervertido primo, además el duende es estrategia

-No le digas duende, y si yo usara a Rosalie para ganar-

-No te atrevas a meterte con mi novia

-Pues no te metas con la mía-

-Paren chicos ¿ nunca crecerán o que?- les pregunto

-Lo siento Edward eso pasa todos los días es para no aburrirnos

Toda la noche se fue platicando de nuestras travesuras, una noche para no olvidar

**[Tanya POV]**

Lo he decidido no aguanto un día mas, tengo que convencer a Jake de que se vaya conmigo, y se lo dije cuando fuimos a un café

-Jake, no pienses mas en ello, si no eres feliz aquí, y no puedes soportar ni un día mas, puedes volver a casa conmigo, le preguntare a mi padre, estoy segura que podrás quedarte en mi casa, tengo el cuerpo lleno de picadas de bichos, si continuo viviendo así me volveré loca y me suicidare- dije

-Si quieres irte a casa, vete, no creo que tu familia te lo impida- contesto fríamente

-Deja ya de decir que me vaya a casa, te lo dije me quedare contigo sea cualquier lugar donde estés, no importa que muera, pero si sigo rascándome y me desmayo ¿me llevarías con un doctor?

-Admito que te he fallado- me dijo Jake, alguien estaba justo frente a nosotros-¿Eleazar que hace aquí?

-Debo decir que Emp no sabe que vine a buscar al joven amo- dijo el mayordomo

-Imposible, eres un sirviente leal- le dijo Jake

-Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo de una vez- lo apresure

-Tal y como están las cosas en este momento Emp no puede retractarse de sus palabras. el hecho de que ustedes han dejado la familia Vulturi, Emp a perdido la partida, en mi opinión, ambas partes han perdido, Emp perdió a su sucesor y no puede ver a su propia nieta y ustedes deben empeñar sus cosas, Edward se ha convertido en un peón de la construcción, cargando ladrillos y cemento, ganándose el sustento dependiendo de su fuerza, verlo de esa manera me hace sentirme muy apenado- dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿Que pretendes diciéndonos todo esto?- lo reto Jacob

-Joven amo Jacob, he ido en su busca sin que Emp lo sepa, porque espero que usted vuelva a casa y pida disculpas a Emp, conviértase en el sucesor, quizás Emp se tranquilice con eso y la situación mejore.

**[Jacob POV]**

-¿pero esta bien que Jacob se convierta en sucesor?- pregunto Tanya

-Claro que no, si vuelvo estaré traicionando a Edward, y no creo que a Emp le alegre ya que no puedo casarme con Bella, además no soy yo al que eligio para ser su sucesor ¿porque has pensado eso?- le pregunte

-Jake no se casara con Bella- refunfuño Tanya

-Entiendo su lógica joven amo, pero ¿puede soportar ver al joven amo Edward cargando ladrillos y cemento? he pensado que si usted vuelve a la familia Vulturi y le devuelve su dignidad a Emp, posiblemente dejara de lado su ira y entonces permitirá al joven amo Edward encontrar trabajo, de esa forma ellos tendrán una pequeña esperanza, la esperanza esta en sus manos Joven amo Jacob, usted es un hombre inteligente- dijo Eleazar

-Jake, si piensas detenidamente el plan del mayordomo Eleazar, es bastante razonable no me gusta pensar en el trabajo de Edward, además podremos alejarnos de las cucarachas, pulgas y ratas-Edward no debería sufrir Tanya quizás tenia razón.

-Me parece que la señorita Tanya es muy inteligente entendió todo muy rápidamente, así que joven amo regrese a la mansión, hágalos por el joven amo Edward no puede estar desperdiciando su inteligencia y talento trabajando de esa forma, lo he visto crecer y me duele verlo asi me resulta insoportable- el decía la verdad ¿que decisión debía tomar?

**[Edward POV]**

Estaba sentado en la pequeña sala, apunto de quedarme dormido cuando Jake me pregunto

-Cuando estas tan cansado como hoy ¿no te gustaría volver?

-No- conteste

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas trabajar en ese lugar? estas agotado y lleno de heridas, trabajas en algo que no te gusta, no puedo creer que no tengas algún otro plan

-¿Que estas intentando decir?

-Fácil ¿no deberías reconsiderar tus planes otra vez?- esto era confuso

-¿Por ejemplo?- pregunte

-Por ejemplo, volver a la mansión Vulturi

-Si no puedes soportarlo mas, regresa tú- lo rete

-¿Cargar ladrillos y cemento todos los días es tu sueño? ¿Piensas en como nos sentimos? ¿Has considerado el punto de vista de Bella?- me grito

-Tu solo piensas en ti, no has cambiado Jacob, no siendo responsable e interponiéndote entre Bella y yo ¿Tienes un sueño? ¿Has trabajado duro antes? viniste con nosotros porque no querías convertirte en el sucesor y como no puedes llevar esta vida, quieres que regrese, escucha no necesito que luches mis batallas, deberías pensar que vas a hacer en la vida- le dije tomándolo de los hombros, cuando Tanya se interpuso

-Edward ¿como puedes hablarle así? el solo esta pensando en tu futuro- me grito

-Tranquilízate- le pidió Jacob

-No voy a tranquilizarme, se ha pasado de la raya, mira Edward, Jacob esta considerando regresar a la mansión, si regresa podrá contentar a Emp y los dejara en paz, el regresa por ti no por el- me grito sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza

-Si quieres regresar, regresa entonces, no necesitas mi consentimiento, pero no me uses de excusa fui yo el que decidió irse- dije

-Esta bien, me voy- dijo Jacob, Bella lo detuvo

-Jake, Edward, no sean tan tontos-

-Yo no soy tonto, solo enfrento la realidad- y Jake se fue seguido por Tanya

**[Jacob POV]**

Estaba muy molesto por como Edward me había hablado, Tanya me detuvo

-Jake si no quieres regresar al lado de Emp, puedes ir a casa conmigo-

-No hay nada que podamos resolver juntos, es mi problema, Edward tenía razón, yo nunca pensé que me gustaría hacer en el futuro, utilizo el que no quiero convertirme en el sucesor como excusa para huir- todo tenia sentido

-Es solo que somos jóvenes y no hemos encontrado nuestras metas

-Mi problemas es que no he encontrado mi meta, solo se esconderme desde que era pequeño, siempre que había un problema Edward estaba ahí para afrontarlo, nunca me pensé ser el sucesor, solo decidí hacerme el tonto para evitarlo, ahora que Edward se ha ido, decidí ir tras el, no puedo escapar de Emp- dije

-Aun podemos trabajar en las empresas de mi familia, o podemos huir juntos

-Tanya gracias por ser tan buena, pero si trabajo con tu familia no solo otros me despreciaran si no que yo me despreciare a mi mismo

-Lo siento, no te pediré que vengas con mi familia de nuevo, siempre he pensado que Jacob es el más brillante diamante del mundo, nadie lo a admirado excepto yo

-No eres nada buena animando a la gente Tanya, pero gracias, si regreso a la mansión ¿te reirás de mi?- pregunte

-No lo hare, te apoyare siempre

Una persona como yo, que solo sabe huir y no tiene un punto fuerte, quieres creer en mi y apoyarme y quedarte a mi lado incondicionalmente- pensé tome su rostro entre mis manos, ella empezó a temblar supongo que de nervios, en sus ojos se reflejaba que deseaba lo mismo que yo, me acerque lentamente hasta que nuestros se unieron en un tierno y casto beso, lleno de amor, porque eso era lo que yo sentía por ella amor el mas puro que puede existir

-Tanya tu realmente eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido yo... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida para quererte apropiadamente- le susurre al oído

-Jake lo único que quiero, es quedarme a tu lado y que me abraces, no necesito bonitos vestidos o joyas caras porque tenerte es tener el mas deslumbrante diamante del mundo

**[Bella Pov]**

-¿me pase de la raya?- me pregunto Edward

-Creo que Jacob sabe la razón que hay entre tus palabras, estabas intentando ayudarle a que hiciera lo que el realmente quiere hacer, no te entristezcas yo estoy aquí- dije acercándome para abrazarlo

-Se ha ido, incluso sabiendo que para el es imposible vivir esta clase de vida con nosotros, pero duele igualmente-

-Lo se, pero yo estoy aquí, siempre a tu lado

**[Jacob Pov]**

-Emp vengo a pedirle una oportunidad, a partir de hoy no dedicare el tiempo en cosas que no tengan que ver con la corporación Vulturi nunca mas, sin importar si soy el sucesor o no, espero poder hacer un buen trabajo en la corporación Vulturi- dije agachando la cabeza esperando que mis disculpas funcionaran

-Me alegra que hayas regresado- me dijo Emp

-Emp, hay algo que probablemente no debería decir, pero aun así lo diré, Edward esta decidido trabajara duro para crear su propio camino, espero que usted le de la oportunidad, no... No... No interfiera mas en su camino- dije casi suplicando

-Eleazar a los arreglos para que a partir de mañana Jacob tome sus clases

-Si amo-

**[Bella POV]**

Esta mañana ambos iríamos a buscar trabajo, caminábamos tomados de la mano, hasta que Edward señalo su mejilla

-No... El ultimo beso de buena suerte que te di, te hizo trabajar en la construcción durante un mes entero, no tengo corazón para hacerlo de nuevo- dije

-Espera, fue tu beso de buena suerte el que hizo que tuviera un trabajo, además no hubiéramos podido comer durante un mes, ahora date prisa, quiero mi beso- el se agacho y yo bese su mejilla, el solo me regalo su sonrisa torcida que tanto amo, nos paramos en las oficinas, Edward entraría a pedir trabajo yo solo lo esperaría

-Buena suerte amor- le dije mientras el entraba

**[Edward Pov]**

-Felicidades estas contratado- me dijo el jefe estirando su mano

-¿De verdad?- pregunte

-No, es broma- ya decía yo que todo sonaba fantástico-¿porque iba a bromear con algo así? el trabajo es tuyo

-Es solo que no confió que sepa quien soy- dije apenado

-Cuando recibí el aviso de la corporación Vulturi pensé ¿están locos? si Edward Cullen quiere venir a la compañía Egipcio que tiene recursos limitados, bueno simplemente no hay recursos, en esta compañía trabajo solo, le contrataría con un gran sueldo, no es que ganemos mucho y cobremos con cheques pero estas contratado, Aro Vulturi puede irse al infierno- dijo

-Presidente Benjamín gracias por darme la oportunidad de aprender aquí, me esforzare mucho, ¿no esta preocupado por enemistarse con la Corporación Vulturi?

-Siempre soñé en ser el pequeño pececito que lucha con el temible tiburón, poder ser enemigo de la Corporación Vulturi nos hará subir de nivel, como no tengo esposa ni hijo y este edificio es de mi hermano Amun, solo tengo que cuidar de mismo , así que no hay de que preocuparse- dijo

-Muchas gracias, ahora si me permite debo darle la noticia a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo que me espera afuera- dije el solo asintió

Bella estaba parada donde mismo, su cabello recogido en una cola me dejaba a la vista su rostro lleno de preocupación y nervios, cuando me miro agache la cabeza e hice un puchero, ella puso una cara tan triste que no pude evitar reírme

-Solo bromeaba, me dieron el trabajo- su rostro se ilumino, corrió hacia mi, yo la tome de la cintura y la hice girar en el aire, por fin la luz de la esperanza llegaba a nuestras vidas.

**[Bella POV]**

Hice una cena para festejar, de pronto mire que Edward se reia y me miraba con un gesto es su rostro

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunte

-Estaba recordando cuando aprendías a bailar- dijo

-Eso no fue divertido, era buena y elegante- dije

-Espantaste al profesor ¿que clase de talento es ese?

-Sin mencionar que no tuviste educación, me caí y no me ayudaste a levantarme

-Entonces ¿puedes darme la oportunidad de compensarte- me pregunto

-Puede ser- se acerco a mi estirando la mano

-¿Me concede el honor de bailar con la princesa de espíritu inquebrantable?

-No se creo que lo pensare

-Oye este atractivo trabajador raramente pide que bailen con el

-Ok, esta vez diré si- dije tomando su mano, mientras bailábamos al ritmos de nuestros corazones, terminándolo con un beso, un verdadero beso apasionado.

**[Edward Pov]**

Ha transcurrido ya un mes desde que trabajo con Benjamín, todo esta saliendo como lo teníamos planeado, hemos levantado la empresa llevándola al éxito nosotros solo, ahora una parte de la compañía es mía, este día, transcurría igual que siempre si no fuera por que Eleazar se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Que haces aquí Eleazar?-Pregunte

-He venido a comprobar si se encontraban bien- dijo Eleazar

-Estamos perfectos, puede decirle al abuelo que deje de enviar gente a vigilarnos, aunque use su poder contra nosotros, seguiremos resistiendo- dijo Bella y yo solo asentí y me lleve a Bella mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros

**[Jacob Pov]**

Estábamos cenando como cada noche todos juntos, Eleazar había regresado con noticias de Edward y Bella

-La señorita Bella, le prepara un aperitivo cada día y se la lleva al joven amo Edward y comen juntos, el joven Edward trabaja por las tardes y la señorita algunas veces va a ojear libros y siempre va a recoger al joven amo- dijo Eleazar

-¿Y dices que te vieron ayer que dijo?

-Si pero amo

-Solo dilo

-Ella dijo que deje de enviar gente a vigilarlos, aunque usted use su poder contra ellos, ellos seguirán resistiendo-

-Tienen mucho valor- se paro y dio un golpe a la mesa, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que se llevo una mano al pecho y con la otra jalo el mantel de la mesa

-Emp ¿que le sucede?- grito desesperado Eleazar, mientras nos acercábamos

-Llamen a un doctor, rápido- grite, llevaron a Emp a su habitación, quisimos entrar pero Eleazar no los prohibió.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a Bella y Edward para que regresen?- pregunto Emmett

-Yo los llamo- dije

-No lo haga, Emp recobro el conocimiento un momento y dijo claramente que no podíamos dejar que ellos se enteraran- dijo Eleazar, el se giro y yo tome mi celular

-¿Bella?

**[Bella Pov]**

-¿Donde esta?- le exigí a Jake, desesperadamente

-Con el medico -me contesto, Eleazar venia acompañado del doctor

-Eleazar, doctor ¿que le ha sucedido?- pregunte

-Basándome en el historial de Emp, creo que ha sufrido un infarto, ahora esta bajo control, vamos a monitorearle durante las próximas 24 horas, sin embargo, les sugiero que haga a Emp un examen completo lo mas pronto posible, no podemos perder tiempo- me dijo el Doctor

-¿Porque no lo llevan al hospital?- le pregunte

-Emp tiene su propia opinión sobre esto- dijo Eleazar

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto

-No lo se, debo preguntarle porque dijo específicamente que no quería, y como su condición no es estable

-¿Que? es mi abuelo, por supuesto que estoy preocupada, ¿porque necesito su permiso para verlo?- grite

-Deja que Eleazar vaya, si entramos sin avisar, seria un trauma para Emp- me dijo Edward, yo solo asentí, Eleazar regreso rápido y nos guio hacia el cuarto de Emp

Me quede congelada, el gran Aro Vulturi, postrado en su cama, lleno de cables, tan demacrado, mi abuelo estaba sufriendo, yo no pude evitar llorar, me acerque a el mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente, tome su mano

-Abuelo- solloce

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, vayan tienen que regresar a su trabajo, de verdad estoy perfectamente- me dijo

-Incluso estando en esta condición ¿nos regañas para que volvamos al trabajo?- le pregunte

-Vayan- yo solo asentí, salimos y Eleazar nos esperaba

-Señorita Bella ¿Puedo hablar con usted? - yo solo asentí

-Queda poco tiempo, no me andaré por las ramas, el gran deseo de Emp es ver felizmente casada a la señorita ¿ustedes no entienden por que la obsesión de Emp de su boda y el sucesor verdad?- yo asentí de nuevo

-Lo cierto es que esta fuera del control de Emp, porque es una norma de la Corporación Vulturi, al principio esta clausula se hizo para proteger la empresa que Emp levanto de la nada, para que no cayera en las manos de un extraño y para proteger al heredero, el nunca lo dijo, pero si usted no se casa con el sucesor la junta directiva tomara el control de la Corporación Vulturi, si eso sucede el imperio que Emp creo será dividido

-¿Por que el abuelo no me lo conto?- le pregunte

-Emp no quería presionarlos, de hecho hace unos días Emp había pensado si debía abandonar el tratamiento medico, señorita Bella el siempre se ha preocupado por sus sentimientos, no quiere forzarla por eso ha rendido pacíficamente el imperio Vulturi, no quiso ponerle las cosas difíciles, el siempre decía que no debía presionarla, espero que usted piense sobre ello-Por mi culpa mi abuelo ha entregado el imperio de la familia

**[Edward Pov]**

Estábamos en casa separando uno papeles, cuando Bella se acerco a mi

-Edward voy a regresar a hablar con el abuelo y le diré que tiene que entrar en quirófano, recuerda poner el despertador antes de irte a dormir- me dijo

-Bella, mañana por la mañana, iré al trabajo y pondré mis cosas al día, cuando acabe volveré a casa- le dije

-No debes dejar tu trabajo, finalmente has encontrado un trabajo en el cual estas a gusto, así que prométeme que no lo dejaras- yo asentí y tome su mano

-Bella, no te preocupes Emp se pondrá bien-

-Pero si esta así es por mi culpa- dijo

-No digas eso, no es tu culpa, si yo hubiera accedido a ser su sucesor nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bella volveré contigo y le diré a Emp...

-No, Edward, el es mi abuelo, no nos dejara volver, quiere que consigamos lo que queremos, hará cualquier cosa estoy segura

**[Bella Pov]**

Tome una taza con te y mi abuelo giro la cabeza

-bebe... abuelo

El abuelo empeoraba día a día, hasta que...

-Lo peor que podía suceder a sucedido, El señor Vulturi necesita ser llevado al quirófano- dijo el doctor

-¿Y que espera para llevarlo al hospital?- pregunte

-El señor no quiere ser operado y dejo el tratamiento

-Yo me hago responsable, hágalo ya- ordene, lo llevaron al hospital y espere junto a los 4 caballeros del viento del sur, Alice, Rosalie, Marco y Cayo durante dos horas

-Doctor ¿como esta?- pregunte

-Como no lo hicimos antes perdimos un tiempo precioso, la cirugía ha sido un éxito, cuando salga de la anestesia, comprobaremos su corazón y sus pulmones, sin embargo, su cerebro ha estado sin oxigeno mucho tiempo- dijo el doctor

-¿Esta diciendo que Emp podría no despertar?- pregunto Emmett

-Ha habido casos milagros, podría ser este uno de ellos- dijo el doctor, y se marcho al igual que los demás solo quedamos los chicos y yo, Eleazar se acerco

-No debería decirle esto en estas circunstancias, solo quiero evitar problemas a la señorita y los 4 jóvenes amos-

-Hable ya mayordomo- le pidió Jasper

-Si Emp, no despierta o si fallece, la corporación será entregada a la junta directiva, es un momento critico debemos hacer algo- dijo Eleazar

-Mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que el legado del abuelo, caiga en manos de un completo extraño- dije

-Señorita usted no es hombre, no puede hacer nada en contra de la junta directiva

-¿Que clase de regla es esa?

-Por eso nosotros cuatro nos instalamos en la mansión, porque el sucesor debe ser hombre - me dijo Jacob

-Joven amo Jacob, usted no paso el examen así que tampoco puede hacer nada, joven amo Edward usted era el candidato a sucesor, usted es el indicado eso y el hecho que la señorita es la nieta de Emp, hace que su posición se incuestionable, por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo Eleazar

-Ósea que volvemos al punto de partida, Bella y Edward tienen que casarse es lo que exactamente quería Emp y la solución perfecta- dijo Jake

-No lo hare- dije

-Señorita Bella, han salido durante mucho tiempo y conviviendo juntos ¿que problema hay?- me pregunto Eleazar

-Cuando el abuelo aun estaba consiente, le dije a Emp que volveríamos pero el no quiso que fuéramos en contra de nuestros propios deseos, y no podemos tomar esa decisión antes de que el abuelo despierte, no puedo creer que no haya otra manera, Mayordomo Eleazar esta es mi decisión será mi responsabilidad

Regrese a la mansión y busque alguna clausula que ayudara a solucionar esto, pero no encontré nada espero que mañana que hable con los abogados ellos tengan una solución

-Papá, mamá, el abuelo esta enfermo, todavía esta en el hospital, por favor velen por el, denme fuerza y sabiduría para proteger la corporación Vulturi ¿La única forma de hacerlo es forzar a Edward a abandonar sus sueños?, papá si fuera tu ¿que harías? ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo yo? ¿No puedo ser la heredera y la sucesora?- pregunte al retrato de mis padres, eso era la solución, fui a buscar a Edward

-Edward-

-¿Que pasa porque tan contenta?- me pregunto

-Una pregunta, soy la heredera legal de la familia Vulturi- asentí- Entonces ¿Por qué debo de casarme con el sucesor de Emp?

-Por que la junta directiva creen que las mujeres…

-¿No tienen la capacidad suficiente para dirigir la corporación? Pero, ¿y si ella prueba que es capaz?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le pregunte confundido

-Fácil estoy diciendo que voy a pasar el examen de sucesor ¿Quién dice que no puedo? Si el heredero es el sucesor ¿no estará resuelto el problema? ¿No te parece bien Edward?

-Creo que tengo mucha suerte de tener una novia muy inteligente, elegante y considerada pero…

-Nada de peros, si es posible entonces esta decidido- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pienso que debes ser la única heredera, cuyos valores no han sido influenciados por la riqueza de los Vulturis y que se atreva a enfrentar a Emp- dije mirándola fijamente realmente tenia mucha suerte

-Entonces vayamos a decírselo a Eleazar rápido- me tomo de la mano- Edward ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Quiero decirte…

-¿Qué Edward?

-Quería decirte… si el atractivo trabajador debe ser un melancólico presidente de la corporación Vulturi, si se cara con la princesa, el lo haría porque si no tiene a la pequeña princesa esperándolo en casa no tiene motivos para volver cuando acaba el trabajo, la única razón por la cual el soportaría cualquier cosa, es si puede pasar el resto de mi vida con mi pequeña princesa, no importa si soy un feliz trabajador o el sucesor no me importaría y no me preocuparía- le dije

-Lo que el guapo trabajador acaba de decirle a la pequeña princesa, ella se lo transmitirá a sus hijos e hijas y luego ellos a sus hijos, quienes se lo dirán a sus hijos, te amo Edward-

-Yo también te amo, eres razón por la que vivo, si esto es vivir- la bese, este era uno de los muchos besos que nos esperaban juntos

-Edward, recuerda Eleazar

-Lo siento, vamos-

**[Bella POV]**

-Ha sido capaz de encontrar una solución al problema, señorita Bella, es una digna nieta de Emp, si el estuviera consiente, tomaría esa decisión sin la necesidad de la junta directiva, sin embargo Emp esta inconsciente, así que señorita deberá pasar el examen y conseguir que cambien sus normas para mantener así el control de las empresas- me dijo Eleazar

-¿Examen? ¿Es muy difícil?, a juzgar por sus rostros lo es, pero no me importa tengo mucha confianza en mi misma, no se como el abuelo se tome mi decisión pero lo hare por el yo pasare el examen, el imperio Vulturi estará en mis manos no voy a defraudarlos

**[Jacob Pov]**

-Examen ¿Bella tiene que hacer un examen?- pregunto Alice

-Si amor,- le contesto Jasper

-¿Cómo va a pasar el examen oral?, Edward estuvo preparándose desde los diez años y tuvo que hacerlo dos veces- dijo Emmett

-¿Bella se graduó del colegio? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Perdón que lo diga Alice, pero creo que esta loca, me parece que lo ve muy fácil

-Creo que Bella es muy valiente, no sabe nada pero aun se atreve a tomar esa decisión- dijo Tanya

-Eso no es valentía es ignorancia- dijo Jasper

-Jasper- Alice le golpeo el brazo

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que cuando no entiendes completamente, te limita así como yo no quise ser sucesor, por eso admiro a Bella afrontando un futuro desconocido- dije

-Muy bien tienes razón, bien dicho- me apremio Tanya

-Estarás de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Jake ¿cierto?- le pregunto Rose

-Estaré de acuerdo con cada palabras que salga de su boca ¿y que?

-Tenemos pensar en como ayudar a Bella, para que pase el examen oral, cuanto mas rápido mejor- les dije todos asintieron

-Edward es el mejor financiero y jefe de ventas y tiene mucha practica en eso puede ayudarla- dijo Emmett

-Si Eleazar puede ayudarla con los procesos de la compañía, tu Jake puedes ayudarla con las finanzas internacionales- dijo Jasper

-Y yo… ¿yo en que puedo ayudar?- pregunto Emmett

-¿Realmente puedes ayudar en algo?- se burlo Tanya

-Claro soy bueno, en cultura, veo muchas películas, y revistas, ellos siempre preguntan esas cosas ¿y tu Jasper?

-Yo, en lo único que puedo ser bueno es en psicología- contesto Jasper, y Tanya se empezó a burlar

-Probablemente porque te has sicoanalizado tu mismo-

-Oye basta de burlarte, no nos agradas cuando te burlas de nuestros novios

-En ese caso yo también puedo ayudar, en valorización de joyas- dijo Tanya

-Entonces Rose y yo, modas, ella si que lo necesita, al igual que clases de buena etiqueta

-Entonces esta dicho nosotros la ayudaremos a pasar su examen- dije y todos asintieron

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo asi o mas largo me llevo mucho tiempo escribirlo, ademas que estoy trabajando de tiempo completo POR CIERTO ALGUIEN SECUESTRO A MI MUSA... SI la encuentran envienmela por paqueteria...**

**Que tal chicas me merezco rewies o no ...motivacion chicas porque si no me pondre triste jaja**

**Maruuchiss y brenda fueron las primeras... albañil o en construccion era la respuesta...**

**Buena muchas querian muerto a Emp y ya salieron a la luz porque hacia todas esas cosas ¿lograra Bella pasar su examen? ¿podran estar juntos?...**

**necesito su opinion asi que rewie.. se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario **

**Besos y Abrazos nos leemos pronto**

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos**

* * *

Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, mil disculpas no tengo perdon, millones de inconvenientes, y como mi musa ya regreso a mi aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo este es el penultimo luego sigue el epilogo que triste no digo mas las dejo leer

* * *

**[Bella Pov]**

-Cuando sea el examen oral estaremos bien preparados, habrán aproximadamente 7 u 8 directivos, bien educados, bien trajeados y extremadamente inteligentes, le preguntaran sobre temas diversos, desde astronomía a geografía, política, economía, agricultura, biología, estudios sociales, temas de actualidad y cultura general, el test esta diseñado como un maratón de inteligencia, puede durar mucho o poco tiempo, hasta que juzguen la capacidad del sucesor

-¿Que tipo de preguntas hacen en el examen?- pregunte

-Por ejemplo ¿como el índice bursátil mundial y el estadounidense afecta las acciones de la compañía de la familia Vulturi?- dijo Eleazar

-Aproximadamente, cuanto dinero se necesitaría para apropiarse de la compañía filmográfica Twilight y cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se pudieran cubrir gastos y empezar a ganar dinero- dijo Emmett

-O Según la psicología gurú "El sistema General de Psicología Individual "el principio básico de la individualidad es...- dijo Jasper

-¿Que?- pregunte

-Ahora debes concentrarte, la formación intensiva a empezado oficialmente- me grito Alice tomándome de la mano y guiándome así uno de los estudios

Así empezaron mis clases primero con Eleazar, Emmett, y por cierto Jasper estuvo apunto de golpearme cuando me dormí en su clase de psicología, luego Jake, pero nada se compara con la clase de Alice, Tanya y Rosalie me hicieron caminar con un libro en la cabeza durante casi una hora, y los nombre de todos los cubiertos, cuando así mis tareas correspondientes, una voz me trajo a la realidad

-Bella ¿Estas bien? ahora es mi turno- dijo Edward

-Cierto, tu me enseñaras economía- suspire agotada

-No importa, hoy no haremos clase, parece que ya has tenido suficiente- me alentó

-Soy demasiado tonta, me he sobreestimado- el se inclino, para estar a la altura de mis ojos, y me tomo por los hombros

-Bella, si quieres dejarlo puedo abandonar mis pretensiones, casémonos- dijo

-Creo que es demasiado precipitado

-Lo se, pero no quiero verte padecer de esta manera, Jacob y los demás también lo

piensan, nos duele verte de esta manera- empuje a Edward y me puse de pie

-Ah, ah, de ninguna manera esta pequeña princesa no dejara que los problemas la sobrepasen, me esforzare enfrentándome al sufrimiento entre mas peor sea, mas energía pondré, vamos profesor, es demasiado condescendiente conmigo

-Ok, ahora concentrarte y escucha hablare muy rápido...

_Cinco días de preparación, economía, filosofía, moda, agricultura, cultura, psicología, maquillaje, y valorización de joyas, no se porque Tanya me enseño eso, realmente ha sido agotador no me daré por vencida, soy una Vulturi y lo pienso lograr_

-Abuelo, hoy es el gran día, tienes que apoyarme y animarme y yo continuare apoyándote y animándote, tienes que darte prisa y recuperarte, te quiero- le di un beso y era momento de tomar mi prueba

Los chicos me acompañaron hasta la puerta del estudio, donde se encontraban los directivos, me desearon suerte, yo solo sonreí, Eleazar me guio y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-Señorita Vulturi por favor, háblenos sobre el tratado de libre comercio, entre corea del sur y Estados unidos y como afectara a la corporación Vulturi

_-Edward me lo explico, Edward dijo que probablemente me preguntarían sobre ello, tranquilízate Bella..._

-En relación a la rama Estadounidense de la corporación Vulturi... sus exportaciones... posiblemente se verán sumamente influenciadas, influenciada en... influenciada en... _-maldición no consigo recordarlo ¿en que era?_- Mmm podemos trabajar en mas proyectos, cooperando con compañías Asiáticas- ellos solo negaban

-El nuevo mercado que creo que tiene mayor potencial es... china- _Eleazar que estaba parado en la ventana empezó a patear ¿su zapato ¿a ya se_- Brasil, indonesia Mmm

–_ahora el se movía como bailarina loca_

-Taití, maldición, esperen no - _¿serpiente? ¡Bingo!-_ India

**[Edward Pov]**

Salí corriendo de mi trabajo, en estos momentos Bella, debería estar realizando su examen oral

- Que bueno que llegas, Bella aun esta en su examen y no han hecho ni una pequeña pausa- dijo Emmett, luego gire mi cabeza y Bella estaba bajando las escaleras

-¿Como te fue?- ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Bella no te preocupes ¿No te dijo Edward que hizo el test dos veces antes de pasarlo? - le dijo Tanya a Bella

-Tanya, tu forma de animar a la gente deja mucho que desear, Jake tu lo haces mejor- dijo Jasper

-No te enfades con Jasper, el odia a todas las chicas, excepto a Alice queda muy claro- luego a Alice- no te enojes duende, eres una excepción, felicidades

-Pero Jazz tiene razón esta Tanya, no anima nada bien- se quejo Alice

-Ahora solo podemos esperar su decisión ¿verdad?- pregunte

-Bella, no te deprimas-le pido Emmett

-para que consiga pasar el examen necesitaremos un milagro- dijo Bella

-Señorita debemos regresar para que la junta nos de su decisión-dijo Eleazar

-Suerte amor- le susurre

**[Bella Pov]**

-Aquellos de la junta que estén a favor que la señorita Vulturi se la sucesora, por favor levante la mano- solo dos manos en el aire, Marco y Cayo, de ahí en fuera nadie y los miraban como locos

-Realmente lo siento, porque el carácter de esta chica es inquebrantable, en algunas ocasiones, el líder de una empresa, puede necesitar de ese coraje- dijo Cayo

-Les agradecemos que se hayan desplazado hoy aquí, entonces señorita Vulturi hoy...- el timbre del teléfono interrumpió a Eleazar- discúlpenme debo atender esta llamada telefónica, porque es de la línea privada de Emp ¿Hola?

**[Edward Pov]**

-¿Que paso Bella?- pregunte, cuando bajo las escaleras

-Un milagro, nuestro milagro llego

-Emp esta despierto y ha sido trasladado a la unida de pacientes estables, Emp ha utilizado su poder como actual líder de la corporación Vulturi y ha elegido a la señorita Bella como su sucesora y el consejo ha estado de acuerdo

**[Bella Pov]**

-Mi preciosa nieta, desafiando a la junta directiva de la corporación Vulturi ¿Como no iba a despertarme para apoyar y animas a mi tesoro?

-Abuelo, tienes que cuidarte de aquí en adelante, el doctor te ha dicho que has de vigilar tu dieta, nada de grasas, nada de azúcar y mucho ejercicio ¿Entendido?- le dije

-Lo vez, tiene la autoridad de un sucesor, ya esta dándole ordenes a su abuelo

-Si, Emp Bella tiene la autoridad de una mujer moderna, pero no es muy inteligente y su memoria es un tanto mala- se burlo Emmett

-Cállate Emmett- lo regaño Rose

-Ya que elegiste a tu Sucesor, entonces Emmett y yo... ¿podemos tomarnos un descanso?-pregunto Jasper

-Si quieren permiso, tendrán que preguntarle a Bella, desde ahora lo dejo todo bajo su control- sonrió el abuelo

-Vamos a seguir estudiando juntos- y todos negaron, no entendí porque

_Una semana después..._

-Bella, estoy muy contento de enviarte a Londres y que hagas administración durante tres años, lo cierto que eres mas gruñona que tu abuelo y también mas temible

-¿contento de que me vaya? No vas a hacer de las tuyas, aunque me vaya a Londres, Edward, Jake y Tanya estarán aquí vigilándote

-Ellos no son tan aterrorizantes como tu. Edward, date prisa y llévatela vamos vete

**[Jacob Pov]**

-Ahora la forma de asustar a Emp, es decirle que Bella esta a punto de volver- me burle

-Bella es una autoritaria mujer de negocios, ni Emp puede compararse, creo que no acabaras tu formación de tres años en Londres, volvera en un año, porque todos los empleados de la rama, huirán de ti- se burlo Emmett

-Oye ni que yo fuera un demonio- se rio

-Bella, estarás en Londres durante tres años ¿No te preocupa que Edward se enamore de otra?- pregunto Tanya, yo solo le di un codazo- ¿Que? es solo que Edward es tan guapo e inteligente, necesitara una chica que le consuele

-Yo creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por Bella, ella es una rica y bella princesa- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

-Si la perseguirán muchos chicos- grito Alice, y Edward se paro y se inclino para besar la frente de Bella

-Ya basta de mimitos- los regaño Jasper

-Da igual lo que digan, nosotros confiamos el uno en el otro, no importa si estamos separados- dijo Bella

**[Edward Pov]**

-Recuerda tomar mucha leche, en el desayuno no solo café, es malo para tu estomago, además no esperes hasta las 4 o 5 para comer, eso también es malo para tu estomago

-Suenas como mi madre pero... me gusta que lo hagas, se que te preocupas por mi, pero cuando te vayas solo tendrás que cuidar de ti, si tienes algún problema con el ingles, ya aprenderás poco a poco, no te preocupes, además como estas tan delgada debes comer tres veces al día- le ordene

-Ok, si sigues hablando no querré irme, querré quedarme contigo en nuestra vieja casa, cocinar y limpiar para ti- me sonrió

-Bella, no te vayas, tres años es mucho tiempo - le susurre

-Es un poco tarde para decir eso, además...

-No podía seguir callando Bella, si estar separados durante tres años es el pago por pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, lo vale- le dije, la tome de la cintura y la bese la forma menos platónica posible

**[Bella Pov]**

Tome mi teléfono y marque mañana me marcharía y no quería dormirme sin escuchar sus voz antes de dormirme

-Bella, lo siento aun no he acabado el contrato, es muy tarde lo siento

-No te preocupes, mañana en la mañana el abuelo y los chicos vendrán por mi, siento que estés sola en casa no estas asustada ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- conteste

-Tal vez podría ir ahora a casa, verte y volver un poco más tarde- sugirió

-No lo hagas, date prisa y acaba el contrato, ha requerido mucho esfuerzo, es muy importante, así que asegúrate que no lo estropeas, si tienes tiempo apóyate en la mesa y duerme un poco

-Bella, lo siento

-Tranquilo, pero mañana vendrás a despedirme al aeropuerto ¿verdad? quiero verte antes de irme, me sentiré mejor

-Cuenta con ello princesa

-Toma, la pequeña princesa te envía un beso de buena suerte,

-Vale, adiós

-Adiós- cerré mi celular no cabe duda de que seria una noche muy larga

_Faltaban diez minutos para mi vuelo y el aun no aparecía_

-¿Como es posible que aun no este aquí?- pregunto Emmett

-Llamare otra vez y comprobare si Edward aun esta allí- dijo Jacob

-Esta bien, probablemente aun esta firman el contrato con el cliente, cuando termine vendrá rápidamente- le conteste

-Cerrare su empresa, la comprare, el debería estar aquí

-Es su primer gran contrato, además si sigues así tendré un hijo con un extraño, con un extranjero abuelo- lo amenace

-Bella, no digas esas cosas, además tu amas mucho a Edward no harías eso

-Abuelo, aun hay tiempo vamos a despachar el equipaje quédate aquí y descansa

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo ¿donde esta?- pregunto Rose

-¿Bella no puede tomar el próximo vuelo?- pregunto Alice

-No ya hemos despachado su equipaje y la compañía aérea no permitiría que cambiásemos el vuelo ahora- contesto Jake

-Bella tu forma de actuar es rara ¿porque no tomas el avión privado de Emp?- me pregunto Tanya

-A la señorita le preocupa que la gente de allá, la trate diferente por lo que ha insistido en viajar como una persona normal y corriente, por eso tomo un vuelo turista- contesto por mi Eleazar

_Pasajero del vuelo 102 con destino a Londres, por favor, por la puerta 4_

-Es hora de tomar el vuelo ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Jasper

-Haremos que el avión espere, mi nieta abandona el país y no vera a su novio durante tres años, no pasa nada si el avión tiene que esperar, llama al jefe Eleazar- ordeno mi abuelo

-Abuelo, no estropearas el trato ¿verdad?- le pregunto

-Esto es un asunto del corazón, cuando fui joven también estuve enamorado, ¿como voy a permitir que suceda algo así?, no quiero dejarte marchar durante tanto tiempo

-Abuelo no llores, ven a visitarme, recuerda que debes cuidarte, come cosas sanas, Eleazar cuida a mi abuelo- le pedí

-Si señorita, tome su boleto

-Adiós chicos, sean felices y cuiden a mi abuelo, voy a extrañarlos

-Nosotros a ti, te queremos Bella y Edward también - me dijo Alice

-Lo se, adiós.- camine directo hasta la puerta,- _te amo Edward_

-¡BELLA!- _su voz el si vino_, corrió hasta estar frente a mi

-Lo siento, esto es para ti, es una copia del primer contrato que he firmado, si no fuera por ti este contrato no existiría, me has cambiado y me has dado el valor y la oportunidad de perseguir mis sueños,- y lo bese, este era el hombre de mi vida, y ahora tenia que dejarlo ir, era el beso del adiós...

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo chicas, lleno de emocion fue un capitulo muy divertido de escribir y triste se nos fue Bella, solo tres añitos que creen que puede pasar, mucho drama pues no paso el examen pero es la nueva sucesora :D**

espero dejen su opinion es muy importante para mi ...

Lo sigo diciendo mil disculpas, muy pronto con el epilogo... **espero me dejen rewie ya saben por la motivacion**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Isela Cullen [*]**


End file.
